


Teen Wolf

by TeenWolf231



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Come Inflation, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 43,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenWolf231/pseuds/TeenWolf231
Summary: Relaciones sexuales entre personajes de Teen Wolf. Si no deseas leer, retirate.





	1. Chapter 1

He estado en AO3 por un par de años ya y me siento decidido a publicar un par de escritos entre parejas de Teen Wolf teniendo sexo. ¿Alguien interesado y con alguna idea/pareja que les interesaría leer? Cualquiera pareja, con cualquier temática que deseen estaré escribiendo, solo dejen un comentario o algun mensaje en mi inbox y lo publicaré cuanto antes

Hasta ahora he escrito:

*Vernon Boyd (pasivo)/desconocido  
*Stiles Stilinski (activo)/Derek Hale (pasivo).

*Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski/Isaac Lahey

*Scott Mccall/Stiles Stilinski

*Vernon Boyd/Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski. *Stiles Stilinski/Danny/Jordan Parrish. *Lydia Martin/Malia Tate *Derek Hale/Scott Mccall *John Stilinski/Jordan Parrish *Vernon Boyd/Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski * 

Los demàs pedidos seràn escritos a medida que vaya terminando los primeros. Pueden dejar sus ideas en los comentarios, al igual que cualquier observación que quieran hacer sobre los relatos, siempre son bienvenidos,

Pueden seguirme en Instagram: TeenWolf231963


	2. Boyd/desconocido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyd disfrutando de una llamada telefónica y su dildo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Bueno, estoy contento de que algunas personas escribieran ayer sus pedidos :) Estaré subiendo los dos que quedan entre hoy y mañana. Espero que, a quien me había pedido Boyd siendo pasivo le guste este relato. Aunque lo hice con un desconocido ya que no especificó pareja, pero si a alguien realmente le gusta/interesa esto puedo seguirlo. Solo haganmelo saber.
> 
> También, por otro lado, alguien me había pedido primero un Sterek dominante/sumiso pero, como no se mucho sobre el tema, primero hice este para poder averiguar bien sobre eso y no arruinar el relato. Será el próximo que suba, sin embargo. 
> 
> No duden en dejar sus criticas/pedidos/o lo que deseen en los comentarios, siempre son bien recibidos. 
> 
> Esto no esta corregido, así que disculpen cualquier error. Será corregido cuando tenga tiempo.

El morocho suelta un jadeo mientras siente sus pantalones molestarle, el tono de llamada interrumpiendo sus pensamientos de la charla sucia y el par de fotos que estaba intercambiando en aquel chat con un desconocido. Deja el teléfono sobre la cama mientras se encamina a su armario, sacando una caja y el lubricante de allí. El tono de llamada deja de sonar y maldice, sabiendo que aquello le costara. Se quita el pantalón de algodón, que es la única prenda que aun conservaba, antes de dejarse caer sobre la cama. Su polla dura choca contra su estomago, lo cual lo hace soltar un gruñido. 

Deja la caja a un lado suyo, junto con el lubricante, y toma su teléfono desbloquean dolo con desespero. La foto de una polla dura lo recibe y sonríe, leyendo los mensajes una vez más antes de que su teléfono vuelva a sonar en su mano. Contesta casi al instante, escuchando la profunda voz al otro lado de la linea.-¿La pequeña puta se había olvidado de su papi?.-Cuestiona el hombre, parece divertido pero hay algo de autoridad en su voz. Las piernas de Vernon se separan, casi como si estuviera frente al hombre con el que esta hablando por teléfono y quisiera mostrarle todo lo que tiene para él. 

-Estaba buscando el lubricante.-Informa.-Y desnudándome.-Es lo siguiente que dice y escucha la risa a través de la linea.

-Jugando conmigo cuando aun estoy en el trabajo, ¿Te parece bien? ¿Crees que es bueno que este encerrado en un maldito cubículo en un baño publico con mi polla tan dura?.-Cuestiona y Boyd se retuerce en la cama, una mano inconscientemente acariciando su polla con lentitud. Suelta un gruñido bajo.

-No me molestaría tener tu polla en mi boca.-Comenta con su típico tono serio pero los gemidos lo hacen sonar mas suave.-O en mi trasero.

-Eso es todo lo que quieres, ¿No es así Vernon? Una larga polla en tu agujero, llenándote aun que estoy seguro de que te sentirías vacío aun así.-Comenta.-Ese agujero codicioso, solo quiere tragar varias pollas a la vez.-Boyd suelta un quejido, deje de acariciar su polla porque esta cerca de correrse y pone el teléfono en altavoz para poder tomar el lubricante y vertir un poco de este sobre sus dedos. Los dirige hacia su agujero, separando un poco sus mejillas antes de comenzar a acariciar su agujero. 

-Mierda.-Gruñe, retorciéndose. 

-Te estas tocando, ¿No es así, putita codiciosa? Logrando que un desconocido se masturbe en un baño publico con las fotos de tu trasero abierto, ¿Eso te parece bien?.-Ríe un poco, Boyd puede escucharlo jadear también por lo cual sabe que ya se esta masturbando.-Esa foto de ti en cuatro, tus dedos dentro...un niño tan bueno para mi.-Murmura el hombre.-Si te tuviera aquí te estaría jodiendo contra la pared del cubículo y tú estarías gimiendo y pidiendo por mas, ¿No es así?.-N...no.-Suelta con dificultad, un dedo deslizándose dentro de su ano. Es largo y grande pero no se compara con un pene y, con lo necesitado que se encuentra en este momento no duda en deslizar un segundo dedo luego de un par de movimientos con el primero. Gime fuerte, agradeciendo que vive solo, cuando los dedos se deslizan con rapidez dentro de su trasero. 

-Tus gemidos no dicen lo mismo, chico grande.-Murmura divertido el hombre.-¿Cuántos dedos dentro, cariño? ¿Que tan abierto puedes estar para mi?.

-Tengo...d-dos dedos dentro, puedo tomar cuatro.-Escucha un gemido profundo por parte del desconocido y se retuerce en su cama, su polla golpeando una vez mas contra su estomago.

-Y aun conservas tu dildo, ¿No es así? El que compré para ti hace un par de semanas.-Pregunta, Vernon asiente mientras ingresa el tercer dedo en su interior. Luego recuerda que el hombre no puede verlo, por lo que suelta un lastimero "si" que hace al otro reír.-Quiero que lo pongas en tu trasero ahora, bebé. Te quiero escuchar gritar por mi polla.-Boyd suelta un gemido bajo, retirando sus dedos de mala gana. Estira su mano hacia la caja, abriéndola y sacando el dildo de tamaño grande, color piel. 

-¿Quieres que chupe tu polla?.-Pregunta mientras sostiene el pene de plástico, su mano libre se dirige hacia su pene y comienza a acariciarlo un poco rápido, logrando que gima fuerte.

-Te gusta chupar la polla de papi, entonces adelante.-Murmura con la voz aun más ronca de lo normal y Vernon sonríe un poco antes de acercar el dildo a su boca, tomando todo lo que puede y gimiendo a su alrededor solo para calentar a su oyente. Puede escuchar los gemidos y jadeos del hombre.-Eso es cariño, toma toda mi polla en tu apretada garganta. Apuesto a que se siente tan bien, tus labios gruesos deslizándose por mi longitud...mierda.-Gime a lo ultimo y Boyd acelera los movimientos de su mano en su pene a la vez que intenta tomar mas del dildo en su boca. Su polla esta soltando gotitas de liquido pre-seminal, las cuales desparrama con su dedo por la cabeza de su pene. 

-Por...por favor.-Medio lloriquea, medio se queja mientras su mano deja su pene porque una vez mas está a punto de correrse.-Por favor, necesito.-Se corta, sus dedos se sienten inquietos por lo cual vuelve a dirigirlos a su agujero, hundiendo dos allí y gimiendo fuerte. Cierra sus ojos por un momento, el dildo olvidado en su mano mientras los dedos de su mano izquierda se hunden dentro de si. Escucha la respiración pesada al otro lado de la linea y sabe que al hombre no le falta demasiado para llegar, por lo que suelta un quejido lastimero.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas, chico grande? ¿Necesitas hundir esa polla bonita en algún lado?.-Dice el hombre con malicia, Vernon gruñe molesto de tantas vueltas. Él solo quiere correrse con algo dentro de su trasero. 

-N..no.

-¿Entonces, qué es lo que necesitas? Tienes que aprender a comunicarte conmigo, chico grande.

-Necesito...-Hunde un tercer dedo y lloriquea, retorciéndose una vez más.-Necesito correrme con tu polla en mi trasero. Por favor...por favor, ¿Podrías follarme?.-Pide y sabe que si no estuviera tan caliente posiblemente estaría avergonzado pero en este momento solo quiere meter su dildo en el trasero.

-Un niño tan bueno para mi, mendigando por mi polla en su trasero.-Escucha un suspiro y luego dice.-Vamos, cariño, puedes poner ese bonito dildo en tu trasero. Quiero escuchar gemir a mi putita.-Dice. Vernon no duda un minuto mas, quitando sus dedos de su trasero antes de tomar el lubricante y poner un poco sobre el dildo. Tenía algo de su saliva pero prefería evitar dolores futuros. 

Soltando un quejido se pone boca abajo en su cama, una de sus manos viajando hacia atrás con el dildo. Juguetea un poco con su entrada, dificultándose un poco meter el dildo al no estar viendo, pero luego de unos segundos la punta se está deslizando por su agujero, llenándolo. Suelta un gemido, alto y necesitado y escucha la risa al otro lado de la linea que lo trae a la realidad.-Te gusta estar lleno, ¿No es así?.

-S..s-mierda.-Ni siquiera sabe que esta diciendo, solo hundiendo todo el dildo en su interior antes de dejarlo estar por unos momentos. Luego lo retira por completo, comenzando a moverlo en su interior. Los gemidos llenan el lugar en pocos minutos, ambos demasiado cerca de su orgasmo.

-Desearía tenerte aquí, te haría montarme solo para poder ver tu gran y redondo trasero rebotar sobre mi pene.-Dice entre gemidos el desconocido y Boyd acelera los movimientos del dildo, sacándolo hasta que casi todo esta fuera antes de hundirlo todo de una sola vez. Sus piernas tiemblan mientras su polla se mueve al ritmo de su follada, liquido pre-seminal saliendo.-Vamos, cariño...se que quieres correrte, sintiéndote tan lleno por tu dildo. Imagina que estoy allí, sentando con mi pene contra tu cara. Tu boquita codiciosa tomando todo mi pene mientras te follas con tu dildo o, tal vez algún amigo, hundiendo su polla en tu trasero.-Boyd lloriquea, sintiéndose en el borde.-Te gustaría eso, ¿No es asÍ? Ser la putita compartida y usada por mas de una persona. Una polla en la boca y la otra en tu trasero y aun así no sería suficiente.-Vernon se corre a mitad de sus palabras, gimiendo alto. El desconocido lo sigue, corriéndose minutos después.

-Eso es, cariño. Tan bueno para mi, chico grande.-Murmura con voz ronca, respiraciones agitadas por sus recientes orgasmos.-Prometo que cuando nos veamos en persona no dejaré de follarte hasta que estés tan usado que no sirvas. Se que te gustaría mucho eso, ¿No es así?.-Boyd no responde, solo dejándose caer sobre el colchón con el dildo aun en su trasero. Su pene ligeramente interesado en la propuesta, aun si acaba de correrse.-Tengo que volver al trabajo ahora, pero hablaremos mas tarde. Recuerda que tu regalo llegará hoy por la tarde, estaré esperando fotos luego.-Y con eso corta la llamada, dejando a un muy cansado chico sobre su cama. Boyd cierra sus ojos, decidiendo que luego limpiará el desastre de semen y tomara una ducha pero, por ahora, solo necesita descansar.


	3. Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles siempre supo como llevar al limite al Alfa de la manada. Siempre metiendo paletas a su boca y chupandolas de manera obscena, gimiendo de alegría contra su boca, luciendo tan sumiso bajo los ojos rojos de su Alfa, por lo que todos los de la manada creían que Derek era quien daba mientras Stiles quien recibía. 
> 
> Oh, cuan equivocados estaban.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Segundo relato! Espero les guste, por favor díganmelo. Estoy escribiendo esto con un par de cervezas encima, así que...no se realmente que escribí o si algo de esto tiene coherencia. Solo espero que lo disfruten, aun pueden mandarme sus ideas/deseos sobre las parejas que sean leer juntas (si es que les gusta como escribo)

-No harás esto, niñito.-Gruño Derek, sus cejas fuertemente fruncidas mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos. Stiles resoplo divertido mientras empujaba el tapón-vibrador en su culo, manteniendo el semen allí dentro. El oji-verde suelta un gemido lastimero, arqueando su espalda y rogando por un poco más de atención por parte de su pareja.

-Harás lo que te diga porque sabes lo que sucede si no obedeces. No quieres terminar con tus manos y pies atados, siendo follado y con la orden de que tienes prohibido correrte, ¿No es así?.-Dice, una de sus manos acariciando la espalda baja del hombre mayor, este se sacude ligeramente mientras siente el suave vibrar en su agujero y la sensación de estar lleno del semen de su castaño.

-No, señor.-Susurra con los dientes casi apretados, la furia conteniéndose en su interior. Amaba a Stiles pero estas cosas a veces se le iban de las manos y terminaba caliente en una reunión de la manada. Su polla dura, doliendo contra la tela de su jean.

-Vamos, lobito, ¿Por qué no repites lo que dijiste? Creo que no te he oído bien.-Murmura su mano bajando hasta donde se encuentra el tapón en el agujero de Derek, retirándolo un poco antes de acercar su rostro y pasar su lengua por allí. Saborea un poco mientras siente el cuerpo del morocho sacudirse, su trasero intentando buscar un poco mas de contacto, antes de que el castaño se retire. 

-No, señor.-Repite de forma obediente el oji-verde, jadeando cuando el tapón vuelve a su lugar. 

-Así me gusta, cariño. Ahora, sentado frente a mi.-Ordena y el hombre obedece una vez más, sentándose en el borde de la cama y esperando de forma paciente. La polla de Stiles está erguida y la boca del lobo se hace agua de solo pensar en tragar eso.-Abre tu boca.-Dice antes de deslizar su pene en la boca del chico, éste lo toma con gusto, intentando no ahogarse.-Mira nada más, esos labios de puta, hechos simplemente para chupar pollas.-Elogia mientras sus largos dedos toman el cabello negro del chico, empujando hasta que su pene esta por completo en la boca del hombre lobo. Éste no parece alarmado, sino mas bien entusiasta, mientras traga todo el pene de su pareja. 

(...)

Se encuentran sentados en un restaurante, la manda junta para poder pasar una noche junto a sus amigos y compañeros. Derek se remueve y contiene un jadeo, sus ojos cambian momentáneamente lo cual llama la atención de varios miembros.-Oye amigo, ¿Te encuentras bien?.-Scott cuestiona, sus ojos demuestran su preocupación. Stiles elige ese momento para elevar la velocidad de las vibraciones y Derek da un pequeño salto en su asiento. 

-Si.-Gruñe, molesto.

-Luces como si tuvieras que ir al baño.-Dice Liam, sus cejas juntas luciendo como un cachorro perdido al igual que Scott. Malia, por otro lado, solo parece divertida. La mano de Stiles se desliza debajo de la mesa, aferrándose a la entrepierna del morocho. Derek gruñe en un tono bajo, aunque claramente es escuchado por los miembros de la manada, Stiles solo sonríe amplio antes de dirigir sus ojos de Bambi hacia él.

-¿Sucede algo, Der?.-Sonríe inocente, como si no lo estuviera obligando a llevar su semen en el trasero y prohibiendo que se corra hasta que lo pueda follar en cualquier superficie. 

-Eres un bastardo.-Gruñe una vez más el oji-verde y el otro chico ríe, su mano presionando contra su pene. Los largos dedos recorren la forma del pene del morocho antes de deslizarse hacia los botones del jean y desprenderlo. Su pene es tomado por los largos dedos de Stilinski y comienza a masajear, Derek cierra sus ojos con fuerza mientras contiene el gemido que desea soltar. 

-¿Derek?.-Cuestiona Scott y,¡Oh, el pequeño y tonto cachorro Scott! si tan solo supiera usar su olfato descubriría lo que sucedía. Había demasiados olores en aquel restaurante pero el olor del sexo se podía sentir, fuerte y claro arremolinándose sobre ellos. Stiles acaricia mas rápido el pene de Hale y este suelta un quejido lastimero. La mano del chico con ojos color Whisky guarda la polla del oji-verde segundos después, dejándolo solo por unos segundos. 

-Quiero que sepan que son desagradables. Consigan una habitación.-Malia se queja y Stiles solo sonríe inocente.

-Sigo sin entender.-Comenta Scott y Liam rueda sus ojos.

-Agradecelo, es mucho mas traumatico de lo que crees.

La siguiente hora ronda a través de caricias lentas por parte de Stiles debajo de la mesa, más una vez en la cual se le cayo un cubierto y bajo solo para meter la cabeza del pene de Derek a su boca. El morocho quería llorar, necesitaba correrse cuanto antes y su vejiga comenzaba a doler porque también necesitaba ir al baño. Por otro lado, el tapón vibrador en su trasero no ayudaba, con un nivel de velocidad aun más alto que el anterior se volvía casi insoportable estar sentado mientras sentía su trasero ser follado con semen de su oji-marrón aun dentro suyo. Cuando por fin puede escapar al baño para hacer sus necesidades, la puerta del baño se abre y se cierra con rapidez. Antes de que Derek pueda saberlo, Stiles lo toma del cabello y hace que le enseñe su cuello. Los ojos del morocho se vuelven rojos al instante, luchando por tomar el control y ser un alfa. Stiles rie, luciendo muy divertido con todo eso. 

-Guarda tus ojos de Alfa, ahora. Camina hacia el cubículo, espérame allí.-Ordena mientras su rostro se acerca hacia el cuello del hombre lobo, su nariz se desliza sobre el cuello desnudo del morocho, tomando un poco de su aroma. Segundos después, la lengua de Stiles hace el mismo recorrido solo para finalizar con una mordida en su cuello. Hale gime de forma lastimera, sintiendo que se correrá en sus pantalones en cualquier momento. 

-Bien.-Responde en un gruñido Derek, Stiles tira un poco de su cabello pero sin hacerle daño realmente. 

-Si qué, cariño.-Murmura contra su cuello, sus dientes presionando luego contra la carne allí. Derek gime una vez mas, tomando un poco de aliento para poder contestarle. 

-Sí, señor.-Dice y Stiles lo deja ir, no sin antes dejar un beso en sus labios. Sonríe un poco y luego señala hacia los cubículos.-Ve, quítate los pantalones. Espérame allí.-Ordena y Derek obedece de inmediato. Ingresa a uno de los cubículos, quitándose los pantalones. Su mano toma rápidamente su pene dolorido, acariciándolo con lentitud mientras se remueve un poco por las vibraciones en su trasero. La puerta del cubículo se abre y Stiles ingresa, una sonrisa bailando en sus labios mientras cierra con traba la puerta. Se quita los pantalones, dejado a la vista su polla dura, ya que tampoco trae bóxer.

-Mira nada más, tu boca de putita se hace agua. Estas desesperado por tomarme, ¿No es así?.-Toma una vez mas el cabello del morocho, empujando con un poco de fuerza hasta que el chico comenzó a bajar.-De rodillas, ahora. Abre la boca, quiero tus manos detrás de tu espalda o sobre tus piernas.-Exigió, su voz sonando dura. Los ojos de Derek luciendo por unos segundos rojo, luchando por mantener su lobo a raya. 

Hale obedece, poniéndose de rodillas, sus manos sobre sus muslos mientras lucha por no tocar su polla dolorida. Abre su boca y Stiles se empuja dentro, follandolo de una sola vez. Puede sentir el pene contra su garganta, llenando sus paredes y gime con gusto. Lucha por no dejar sus colmillos caer porque sabe que lastimará al chico. Sus garras, sin embargo, aparecen por lo cual las presiona contra la carne de sus muslos para mantenerse tranquilo. Stilinski comienza a follar su boca un poco mas rápido, su cabeza se echa hacia atrás mientras cierra sus ojos por unos segundos. Se queda quieto durante unos minutos, intentando recuperarse porque está a punto de correrse y es allí donde aprovecha Derek para mover su boca experta, succionando toda la longitud antes de ir quitando la de su cavidad bucal, solo dejando la cabeza de la polla dentro. Ahueca sus mejillas, succionando e intentando tomar todo el pre-semen que sale de aquella deliciosa paleta.

-Mírate nada mas, tomando todo lo que puedes como un putito codicioso. Deseas que llene tu boca con mi semen, ¿No? Amas sentir que me corro contra tu lengua o garganta, tragarlo todo o solo enseñármelo mientras lo mantienes en tu lengua. Toda una perra sucia, Derek.-Canturrea lo ultimo, su mano viajando hacia el cabello de Hale una vez mas y tirando de este hasta que la boca del oji-verde se encuentra contra la piel del chico. Derek comienza a sentirse ahogado, sus ojos llenándose de lagrimas antes de que Stiles tire de su cabeza hacia atrás. Esto se repite un par de veces mientras el morocho no soporta más, llevando su mano--aun con las garras--hacia su polla y acariciándola con cuidado. 

-¿Acabas de desobedecerme?.-Cuestiona el castaño, hunde su polla en lo profundo de la boca del chico antes de tirar del cabello del chico para que retire su boca de la polla. Este deja caer la polla de sus labios de mala gana, poniéndose de pie.-De espalda a mi, ahora. Apoya tus manos contra la puerta, muéstrame tu bonito agujero necesitado.-Ordena y Derek obedece, como el buen chico que es, apoyando sus manos contra la puerta mientras arquea un poco su espalda. Su trasero en exhibición, su rosado agujero hacia donde Stiles se encuentra detrás de él. No hay demasiado espacio por lo que puede sentir la cercanía de Stilinski. 

-Lo...lo siento, señor.-Habla Hale luego de unos minutos en silencio, sintiendo que al fin puede formar una oración sin caer. EL tapón aun se encuentra en su trasero pero es un alivio sentir los dedos de Stiles rodearlo antes de tirar de él. Lo empuja dentro y lo saca lentamente, volviendo a repetir el proceso.

-Deberías haberlo pensado antes de tocarte cuando, específicamente, te ordené que no lo hicieras. ¿Crees que eso está bien, cariño?.-Dice, su tono es calmo pero autoritario y las piernas de Derek tiemblan mientras mueve su trasero hacia donde esta siendo atendido. 

-No. Yo...Oh, Dios...lo siento--lo siento mucho, señor.-Logra decir, gemidos ahogados mientras su garras se clavan en la puerta del cubículo. Puede sentir su cambio comenzar, los colmillos bajando y sus orejas transformándose. 

-Mira nada más, desobedeciendo me y convirtiéndote en mi perra. Mi perra que desea que la folle, ¿No es así?.-El oji-verde asiente desesperado mientras siente que el tapón es retirado de su agujero, el semen rapidamente comenzando a caer entre sus mejillas. La lengua de Stiles está allí en un segundo, tomando un poco de su propio semen.

-Mierda, en serio...Oh por el amor a...en serio lo lamento, señor.-Lloriquea el mas alto, la lengua de Stiles explorando su agujero y tomando un poco mas de su semen antes de apartarse. Tres dedos ingresan dentro de su agujero y comienzan a follarlo con rapidez, siente su orgasmo tirando de sus bordes pero sabe que todo sera peor si se corre antes de que Stilinski se lo ordene. Sus colmillos se clavan en su labio inferior y el gusto a sangre inunda su boca en pocos segundos. El cuarto dedo ingresa rápido, follandolo mientras siente el cuerpo de su pareja detrás de él. Su cálido aliento golpea su cuello y, casi por instinto, le muestra su cuello desnudo para que lo muerda.

-Buen chico.-Elogia Stiles antes de morder su cuello una vez mas, sus dedos se hunden una vez más en lo mas profundo, tocando su próstata y Derek siente las lagrimas acumulándose en su ojos. Sus garras aferrándose a la puerta, seguramente haciendo una marca allí. Gruñe, desesperado por su liberación.

-Stiles...Stiles, por favor. Necesito tu polla.-Se queja el oji-verde, los dedos ahora ya no se encuentran en su culo sino que están acariciando su estomago por debajo de la camisa que aun conserva puesta. Siente la sonrisa de Stiles contra su piel.

-¿Qué deseas, lobito? ¿Qué es lo que quiere mi perra?.-Cuestiona, acariciándolo con lentitud.

-Quiero, Dios, necesito correrme. Necesito su polla en mi trasero, señor. Estoy tan vacío, sin su semen dentro de mi, se siente raro. Quiero que se corras en mi trasero y luego chupar su polla, necesito que me use, señor.-Lloriquea y es todo lo que necesita. Antes de que pueda saberlo se encuentra sentado contra la polla de Stilinski, el cual se encuentra sentado en la tapa del retrete. Las garras de Derek aun clavadas en la puerta, aunque esta vez un poco mas abajo.

-Aquí vamos, putita. Tu recompensa.-Hale eleva un poco su trasero solo para sentir la cabeza del pene de Stiles luego. Acaricia la entrada del morocho, jugando con él un poco.-Ruega por la polla de tu amo, cariño. Dime cuanto la quieres. 

-Vamos, mierda.-Lo escucha murmurar casi como una queja.-Quiero que me folles tan fuerte, señor. Por favor, lleneme con su polla.-Segundos después, las manos de Stiles se `posan sobre su cadera mientras Hale se desliza sobre la polla del oji-marrón. 

-Se siente...se siente tan bien, tan lleno.-Gime Derek y Stiles ríe mientras comienza a empujar hacia arriba, al mismo tiempo que Derek monta su polla rápido.

-Quiero que guardes silencio y te corras solo cuando te lo diga.-Comenta y es todo lo que se necesita para que Derek se mantenga callado. Sus garras clavadas en la puerta son un impedimento para los movimientos rápidos de su trasero sobre la polla de Stiles pero lo hace funcionar aun así. Sus colmillos aprietan contra su labio una vez más, logrando sacar sangre solo para no soltar chillidos. Se siente tan bien, con la polla de su pareja deslizándose rápido dentro y fuera suyo. 

Pronto siente los largos dedos de Stiles rodear su pene mientras sigue empujando contra su agujero, ambos compitiendo por quien empuja más rudo.-Eso es todo, putita. Puedes correrte.-Ordena y Derek siente los dedos del oji-marón comenzar a acariciarlo con rapidez. Segundos después se derrumba, su semen manchando parte de su estomago y la puerta del cubículo. Stilinski viene dentro de su agujero minutos después, un fuerte gemido retumba contra la espalda de Hale quien se remueve mientras siente el semen llenar su agujero. 

-Un lobo tan bueno para mi, tan tan bueno.-Lo elogia Stiles, su polla aun dentro del hombre lobo, mientras lo ayuda a quitar sus garras de la puerta y besa su espalda.-Siempre recibiendo mi semen en su trasero y obedeciendo me.


	4. Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski/Isaac Lahey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles e Isaac se encuentran solos en el loft de Derek, su pareja por mas de dos años, y cuando el aburrimiento les gana terminan teniendo un poco de diversión entre ellos. Es una casualidad que Derek llegue a mitad de la acción, mas que dispuesto a atender a sus pequeños.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Tercer pedido cumplido, o eso espero. Lamento si no les gusta, intento hacer lo mejor que puedo. Como siempre digo, pueden dejar sus pedidos/ideas en los comentarios. Los estaré leyendo e intentando escribirlos cuanto antes. Lo mas seguro es que solo escribiré viernes-sabados-domingos, ya que en la semana voy a la Universidad y tengo demasiadas cosas por hacer. Pero siempre que pueda hacer un espacio estaré subiendo sus pedidos. 
> 
> El próximo relato será:  
> -Scott/Stiles  
> -Vernon Boyd/Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski. 
> 
> Vere si puedo subir esos dos mañana domingo, aunque no prometo nada. Tal vez solo llegue a escribir uno, veré como estoy con mis tiempos libres.

Stiles se encuentra acostado en la cama que comparten con Derek, Isaac a su lado, acostado con su rostro contra su pecho mientras aun se encuentra dormido. Las manos del oji-marrón se hunden en el cabello del chico mas alto, acariciando con suavidad mientras lo escucha respirar con tranquilidad. Habían tenido un maratón de películas la noche anterior, solo para matar el aburrimiento de no tener a Derek con ellos.

-Buenos días.-Escucha la voz adormilada del oji-azul, sacarlo de sus pensamientos mientras aparta su vista de la televisión, la cual había estado en un volumen lo considerablemente bajo como para no molestar al rubio.-¿Despierto desde hace mucho?.-Cuestiona el mas alto, su mano se posa sobre el otro lado del pecho de Stiles. Dedos rodeando de forma inconsciente el pezón del chico, rodeándolo y presionando un poco. Es una costumbre por parte del chico hacer aquello, a veces chupándolo como si intentara sacar leche. Stilinski no se queja, le gusta un poco de atención.

-Buenas tardes, bonito.-Acerca su rostro al del oji-azul, besando de forma corta sus labios.-Desperté hace unas horas pero no quería molestarte, estabas muy cansado.-Sonríe con cariño hacia el chico, quien se encuentra acomodándose sobre el cuerpo del oji-marrón. Stiles lo rodea con sus brazos, sintiendo el pene duro de Isaac frotándose contra su erección. Ambos se encuentran solo en boxer, por lo cual no es demasiado fácil ocultar sus erecciones. 

-Tendrías que haberlo hecho, ahora tengo hambre.-Se queja en tono bajo el rubio, haciendo un puchero. Stiles sonríe divertido antes de besar su frente.

-Puedo arreglar eso, haré algo de comida. Aunque no se si será bueno que almorcemos a las cinco de la tarde.-Comenta e Isaac rueda sus ojos, sonriendo con diversión antes de llevar sus labios hacia el pezón del chico que se encuentra bajo el. Sus labios rodean el botón rosado, succionando un poco. Stilinski se remueve, su erección haciendo fricción contra la polla de su rubio y logrando que este gima bajito contra su pezón. Dientes rosando su carne, mordiendo un poco solo para provocarlo. 

-Puedo tomar un poco de esto, ¿No? Así no tendrás que cocinar para mi.-Murmura Isaac, su boca al rededor del pezón de Stiles. Éste gime con gusto, sus caderas se siguen moviendo mientras el mas alto lo imita. 

-Si es lo que quieres amor, puedes tomar todo lo que quieras.-Susurra acariciando el cabello del chico, el oji-azul sonríe de forma tierna antes de volver a succionar el pezón del chico una ultima vez antes de pasar al otro. Su mano izquierda va hacia el que acaba de abandonar, apretándolo mientras su boca succiona con ganas el otro pezón. Gime bajito, sus ojos cerrándose momentáneamente. Stiles muerde su labio, conteniendo sus gemidos, sus caderas aun moviéndose contra Isaac.-Solo así, cariño. Toma todo lo que quieras, te ves tan hambriento.-Comenta con voz cariñosa, un poco mas gruesa de lo normal por lo excitado que se encuentra en ese momento. Los ojos de Isaac ahora se encuentran cerrados por completo, su dedo indice y pulgar presionando el botón rosado de Stiles mientras su lengua y boca se ocupan del otro. 

Luego de unos minutos así, con Stilinski sintiendo que se correrá en cualquier momento y con Isaac solo succionando gustoso éste se aparta. Sus labios se encuentran hinchados pero está formando un lindo puchero, el cual Stiles besa con cariño. Comienzan a besarse mientras el oji-marrón siente la mano de Isaac bajar por entre sus cuerpos hasta encontrar el bóxer de Stilinski. El chico de ojos color Whisky se remueve, buscando un poco mas de atención mientras siente la mano de su chico meterse en su boxer y tomar su longitud entre dedos, acariciándolo con lentitud.-Quiero tu leche, estoy hambriento.-Gime contra los labios de Stilinski y este suelta un quejido, besándolo una vez mas mientras siente los dedos de Isaac seguir moviéndose contra su polla.

-Chupa mi polla, cariño. Eso es lo que quieres, ¿No bebé?.-Sonríe un poco, los ojos azules frente a él lo inspeccionan mientras Stiles acaricia sus rulos rubios. Lo besa una vez mas antes de soltar su cabello, sus manos momentáneamente acariciando el cuerpo de su chico.-Entonces hazlo, Isaac.

No se necesita nada más que aquel comentario para que Isaac salga de encima de Stilinski. Sus manos ansiosas toman el bóxer de Stilinski y lo bajan con rapidez, dejándolo entre sus rodillas, demasiado desesperado por una polla en su boca como para esperar unos segundos más para sacarlo por completo. La polla de Stilinski da un pequeño salto cuando es liberada y Lahey observa embelesado antes de tomarlo con su mano, sus labios se deslizan sobre sus labios regordetes. Ojos azules conectándose con los color Whisky, sonriendo de forma maliciosa antes de decir.-¿Me dejas chupar tu polla, Sti?.-Murmura, dedos moviéndose sobre la dura longitud. El castaño solo puede asentir, demasiado ocupado gimiendo y cerrando sus ojos. Lo siguiente que siente Stiles es la calidez de la boca de Isaac rodeando la punta de su polla antes de deslizar todo lo que puede en su boca. Se encuentra gimiendo al rededor de la polla de su pareja, ahuecando sus mejillas y haciendo ruidos obscenos. 

-Quieres...oh Dios, ¿Quieres que llene tu boca de mi semen, amor?.-La mano del oji-marrón viaja una vez mas a la mata de cabellos de Lahey, acariciando el cabello del chico. No quiere presionarlo a tomar mas, el chico es nuevo en eso. Y, aunque es nuevo, es demasiado bueno con su boquita de puta.-Tus labios lucen tan follables.-Comenta mientras Isaac desliza sus labios por su longitud, comenzando un lento movimiento de mete-saca. 

Ambos se encuentran tan concentrados el uno en el otro que no oyen la puerta del loft abrirse, Derek ingresa segundos después con un bolso en mano. Cierra la puerta mientras oye los gemidos de sus parejas, seguro disfrutando de un poco de tiempo a solas. Deja caer su bolso al suelo antes de quitarse la chaqueta y la remera, segundos después le sigue sus jeans. Se dirige hacia la sala de estar, donde a unos pasos de distancia, contra la pared, se encuentra su cama. Allí, sobre el colchón, puede ver dos pares de cuerpos con pieles pálidas recostados. Isaac tiene toda la polla de Stiles en su boca, el castaño solo se encuentra con sus ojos cerrados disfrutando. 

-Pasando un buen momento sin mi.-Dice en tono alto logrado que Stiles abra sus ojos y le sonría antes de soltar un profundo gemido.

-Isaac, cariño, tu boca es tan buena en mi pene.-Murmura un elogio.-Hola, Der.-Dice cuando vuelve a posar sus ojos sobre su otra pareja, quien se dirige hacia donde se encuentra Isaac. Este se aparta sus labios de la polla de Stilinski de mala gana, su mano acariciando el pene mientras gira su rostro hacia su pareja.

-Estoy hambriento Derek, Sti solo estaba por alimentarme.-Comenta con su voz suave, la polla de Derek se interesa al instante.

-Deja la polla de Stiles, ahora. Quiero que te quites el boxer y te pongas en cuatro, luego toma toda la polla de Sti en tu boca. ¿Entendiste?.-Ordena y se pone en movimiento, dejando que Isaac se prepara mientras se encamina a su mesa de luz. Abre un cajón, tomando el lubricante y dirigiéndose hacia el borde de la cama, donde Lahey se encuentra en cuatro, su trasero siendo ofrecido hacia el mayor mientras su boca se encarga de la polla del oji-marrón.-Stiles, no te correrás hasta que lo diga, ¿Bien?.-Lleva sus ojos hacia el oji-marrón, quien solo asiento mientras muerde su labio. Su mano se encuentra hundida en la mata de cabello de Lahey, quien succiona con ganas su pene. 

Derek se apresura a poner algo de lubricante en sus dedos pero, antes de ingresar el primer dedo lleva su lengua hacia el agujero de Isaac. Lame y presiona contra el anillo de carne, escuchando los gemidos que provoca en el chico, quien envía vibraciones a la polla de Stilinski. Derek lame una vez mas antes de apartarse y hundir dos dedos de una sola vez, logrando que Isaac aparte su boca del oji-marrón, lloriqueando.-Duele, duele mucho.-Se queja, aunque seguro no es cierto. Ha tomado la polla de Stiles y Derek al mismo tiempo con nada de preparación antes.

Hale deja caer un golpe contra la nalga de Lahey, logrando sacar un gemido.-Guarda silencio y vuelve a tomar la polla de Stiles en tu boca. Tienes que lograr que se corra antes de que tengas cuatro dedos dentro.-Ordena mientras quita con cuidado los dos dedos antes ingresados. Isaac, siendo un buen chico, solo asiente y vuelve a tomar de forma ansiosa la polla de Stiles en su boca. Derek ingresa una vez más dos dedos dentro de Isaac, aunque esta vez mucho mas lento, intentando no lastimarlo. Cuando solo recibe gemidos por parte de su chico, comienza a mover los dedos dentro y fuera del agujero del chico. 

El rubio se estremece, apartando un poco mas sus piernas para darle más espacio mientras siente los dedos de Hale abriéndolo. Se ahoga un poco con la polla de Stiles, desesperado por obedecer a lo que su pareja dice. La mano de Stiles lo aparta por unos segundos de su polla, guiando su cabeza para que lo vea.-Puedes hacerlo mejor que eso, cariño. Quieres tener mi leche en tu boquita de puta, ¿No es así?.-Lahey asiente con entusiasmo, gime fuerte cuando el tercer dedo ingresa en su agujero.-Bien amor, entonces chupa mi polla como la putita que eres. Prometo llenar tu boquita con mi semen, ¿Si?.-Los dedos de Stilinski se enriedan en el cabello de Lahey y, cuando lo ve asentir, lo guía hasta hundir toda su polla en la boca del chico. Este gime gustoso, disfrutando del momento.

-Te gusta ser usado, ¿No es así, pequeño? Quieres que llenemos todos tus agujeros, un bebé desesperado por algo de atención.-Derek dice mientras trabaja con sus tres dedos dentro del agujero del chico, el cual se siente muy apretado. El oji-azul solo gime como respuesta, solo preocupándose por succionar la polla de Stilinski.-¿No crees que es hermoso, Stiles? Nuestro pequeño solo quiere que nos hundamos en sus agujeros.-Sonríe amplio cuando ve que el castaño se encentra peleando por no correrse.-¿Qué sucede, cariño, quieres correrte?.-Dice mirando a Stiles, quien lucha por mantener sus ojos abiertos. Asiente, sin poder saber si las palabras saldrán con coherencia de su boca.-Tienes que responder con palabras, amor, sabes que te castigaré si no lo haces. 

-Dios, yo..-Stilinski dice entrecortado, gemidos ahogados mientras sus ojos se cierran con fuerza. Sus manos se presionan contra las sabanas mientras el cuerpo se sacude con desesperación.-Necesito correrme, mierda, lo necesito mucho, Der. ¿Pue...puedo correrme, por favor, señor?.-Logra decir con desesperación, gemidos de por medio. Derek sonríe, moviendo con mayor rapidez los dedos dentro del agujero de Isaac quien ahoga un grito contra la polla de Stiles. El cuarto dedo solo se encuentra presionando, aun sin entrar a su agujero.

-Bien, buen chico, cariño. Puedes correrte ahora, Sti.-Le concede y lo siguiente que escucha es un 'Oh mierda, oh mierda' por parte de Stiles mientras su cuerpo se sacude por completo, sus caderas follando con rapidez y algo de descuido la boca de Lahey, quien se mantiene quieto mientras intenta tragar la mayo cantidad de semen de su pareja. Cuando el de ojos verdes nota que Stiles deja de correrse aprovecha para ingresar el cuarto dedo en el agujero de Isaac, quien aun mantiene el pene de Stilinski en su boca. El rubio gime fuerte mientras aparta la boca de la polla de su pareja, dejando caer su cabeza contra el estomago del oji-marrón, quien acaricia su cabello de forma distraída. 

-Oh, mierda, follame, por favor. Quiero tu gran polla en mi agujero, papi.-A Isaac le gusta llamarlo de aquella forma a veces por lo que Derek no dice nada al respecto. Quita sus dedos del agujero del chico, oyendo el fuerte quejido por parte del oji azul.-Por favor, necesito que llenes mi agujero con tu semen, así como Sti me lleno con el suyo.-Lloriquea y Derek sonríe antes de apartarse y sacarse sus boxers. Toma el lubricante, poniendo en su polla y gimiendo por lo dura que está. 

-Separa mas las piernas, cariño.-Ordena en tono calmo y el oji-azul obedece de inmediato, ofreciendo su agujero mientras disfruta de las caricias por parte de Stiles en su cabello.-Eso es, bonito, muéstrame tu agujero pequeño. ¿Estas seguro de que quieres mi polla allí, podrás soportarlo?.-Comenta, acariciando su polla con lentitud mientras observa a sus dos hombres acariciarse. 

-S...sí.

-Y tu, Sti, ¿Qué dices, cariño? ¿Nuestro bebé merece mi polla en su trasero?.-Pregunta, sus ojos dirigiéndose hacia el chico castaño quien aun no se recupera del todo de su orgasmo. Éste sonrie pequeño, acariciando el cabello de Isaac.

-Nuestro bebé lo merece, Der. Vamos, dale lo que quiere.-Dice con una sonrisa cariñosa y solo entonces Derek se acerca, hundiéndose en el agujero de su rubio. Este gime de forma alta, retorciéndose por lo repentinamente lleno que se siente.-¿Eso es demasiado para ti, cariño? ¿Quieres que papi vaya mas lento?.-Cuestiona Stiles porque, aunque Derek sea quien domina de ellos tres, debe admitir que Stiles también se encarga de dar un par de ordenes. 

-N...no, se siente--oh, por el amor a...se siente bien.-Responde entre gemidos el rubio, su trasero intentando seguir el ritmo de las fuertes penetraciones de Derek.

Se mantienen así por unos minutos más pero, como Isaac se encuentra algo sensible, cuando Derek toca su próstata lo siente flaquear debajo de él.-Puedes correrte, bebé.-Es lo que dice el morocho, pues sabe que el oji-azul no lo hará a menos que reciba el permiso de su parte. Segundos después lo oye gritar y el agujero del chico presiona su polla, lo cual mantiene a Hale al borde del orgasmo pero se contiene porque aun tiene que follar a su Stiles. 

Lo folla dos veces más, hundiéndose profundo en su agujero antes de salir por completo, sintiendo el quejido por parte del rubio.-Guarda silencio, Isaac. Quiero que te sientes a un lado de Sti y observes, no quiero que te toques mientras lo follo, ¿Bien? Te diré cuando puedas tocarte.-Isaac obedece sin quejarse, arrastrándose de forma dificultosa hasta poder ponerse a un lado de Stiles. El oji-marrón lo observa expectante, su polla dura por haber visto a Isaac ser follado por su otra pareja.-Vamos, cariño, de pie. Quiero que me montes.-Ordena y el chico de ojos whisky se pone de pie de inmediato, dándole su lugar en la cama a Hale.

Una vez el morocho se encuentra acostado le hace una seña a Stiles para que se acerce.-No necesitas preparación, cariño. Tu agujero está tan usado, ¿No es así? Solo ven aquí y mete mi polla en ese bonito agujero estirado.-Le dice y el castaño sonríe divertido, antes de acercarse y subirse a la cama. Se acomoda hasta que se encuentra cómodo, tomando la polla del morocho luego y alineándola con su entrada. 

-Mierda Der, lo necesito. ¿Puedo poner tu polla en mi trasero, Der?.-Cuestiona, la cabeza de la polla de Hale presionando contra el agujero del castaño. 

-Claro que si, bonito. Quiero ver como te mueves sobre mi polla.-Sus manos se dirigen hacia las caderas de Stiles, presionando sus dedos contra la piel mientras siente el agujero de Stiles tomar toda su longitud. Ambos gimen y Derek no sabe cuanto tiempo soportará antes de correrse.-Lento, aun no quiero correrme, putita.-Ordena y Stiles obedece, siendo guiado por las manos de Hale en su cadera. Lo folla de forma lenta pero profunda, hundiéndose hasta tocar la próstata de Stilinski para luego retirarse, dejando solo la cabeza de su pene en el agujero del chico.

-Derek, mierda, por favor. ¿Puedes follarme más rápido? Estoy tan cerca.-Lloriquea Stiles mientras lo monta, intentando ir más rápido. Las manos de Derek, sin embargo, lo mantienen en su lugar. Mira hacia aun lado, encontrándose con los ojos desesperados de Isaac observándolos, su polla erguida y sus manos presionadas contra las sabanas.

-Puedes tocarte ahora, bebé.-Le dice al rubio y este lleva una de sus manos a su polla, moviendo la con rapidez.-No quiero que te corras hasta que Sti lo haga.-Dice antes de dirigir su vista hacia Stiles, quien se remueve en su lugar, desesperado por poder volver a moverse. Sonríe con cariño, sus dedos pulgares acariciando la piel pálida del chico, la cual se encuentra un poco roja por su agarre allí.

-Por favor, por favor Der.-Se queja entre gemidos Stiles.

-¿Por favor que, cariño? ¿Qué es lo que quiere mi bonito novio?

-Quiero...mierda, quiero correrme, por favor Der. Y quiero que llenes mi agujero con tu semen.-Dice, fuerte antes de morder su labio, intentando contenerse.

-Bien, adelante entonces, cariño. Hazlo.-Suelta las caderas del chico, dejándolo que se mueva a gusto. Se arrepiente casi al instante, viendo--y sintiendo--la forma en que las caderas de Stilinski se mueven. Baja con rapidez, hundiendo la polla de Derek en su agujero antes de retirarla casi por completo, repitiendo el movimiento aun que a veces solo toma toda la polla en su agujero y mueve su cadera en círculos antes de volver a retirar el pene. Minutos después, el oji-marrón se corre manchando con su semen el estomago de Hale. El agujero del chico presiona de manera deliciosa la polla del morocho por lo cual termina llenándolo con su semen, gimiendo fuerte. 

El oji-verde puede escuchar los fuertes gemidos de Isaac, señal de que él también termino. Stiles se deja caer sobre su pecho y Derek lo abraza, dejando caer un beso sobre su cabello algo húmedo.-Ven aquí, cariño.-Lahey se acerca casi al instante, acostándose de costado y abrazándolos como puede. El morocho besa también la frente de Isaac mientras lo ve sonreír a gusto de encontrarse entre sus dos amantes.-Los extrañe.-Es lo que murmura Hale aunque no está seguro de que lo hayan escuchado, ya que cuando mira ambos rostros estos se encuentran con sus ojos cerrados. Solo sonríe de forma cariñosa mientras niega con su cabeza, decidiendo que tomar una siesta no es una mala idea, ya que le viaje había sido largo y se encontraba cansado.


	5. Scott Mccall/Stiles Stilinski

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles lleva a Scott al bosque para ponerlo ebrio y lograr que se olvide que Allison lo dejo. Pero, luego de un par de bebidas, ambos terminan teniendo sexo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Cuarto relato aqui, no es lo que esoeraba pero es lo que pude escribir con el tiempo que tenia. Ademas tuve un problema, ya que subi este relato pero todos los dialogos estaban pegados por lo que tuve que editarlo un par de veces, espero sepan disculparme. 
> 
> También espero que quien sea que haya pedido este relato le guste, intente hacerlo lo mejor que pude :) 
> 
> Cualquier idea/sugerencia es bien recibida.

-Amigo, no creo que esto vaya a funcionar.-Scott dice y Stiles sonrie mientras aparca el Jeep.-Oh Dios, conozco ese tipo de sonrisa. No me interesa estar involucrado en algo que tenga de por medio ese tipo de mueca.-Dice mientras niega con su cabeza.-Solo quiero dormir por una semana y no ver de nuevo a Allison, duele demasiado.-Se queja, haciendo una mueca.

 

-Vamos, Scotty, te traje aquí para divertirnos. Beberemos un poco hasta que estés alegre y luego te dejare en tu casa, ¿De acuerdo?.-Stiles gira su cuerpo hacia los asientos traseros, tomando la botella de whisky y las cervezas que tiene allí.-Saca tu gran y bonito trasero del auto, hay que ponernos ebrios.-Canturrea antes de salir, Scott siguiéndolo segundos después. 

 

Caminan un par de pasos, alejandose un poco del Jeep y de posibles ojos curiosos. Nadie necesita que vean a dos menores de edad bebiendo a altas horas de la noche en un bosque. Nop, para nada. 

 

p>Stiles se encarga de encender una fogata mientras Scott lloriquea sobre cabellos castanos, sonrisas perfectas y estupidas niñas bonitas que rompen corazones. Stiles, como el buen amigo que es, solo asiente se forma distraida mientras se encarga del fuego. Una vez todo esta listo se deja caer a un lado del oji-marrón tomando una botella de cerveza y tendiendosela, Scotty lo observa como un cachorro antes de beberla con desconfianza

 

-Sabe horrible.-Se queja y Stiles rie mienteas toma dos largos tragos de la suya. 

 

-Lo se amigo, pero el alcohol ayuda a olvidar. O eso es lo que dicen.

 

Seis cervezas y medio whisky después, ambos chicos se encuentran algo alegres. Stiles se quita la remera, soltando un quejido.-Hace demasiado calor, odio el verano.-Murmura torpemente, apoyando su cabeza contra el hombro de Scott.

 

-Lo se hermano, apesta.-Esta de acuerdo el chico mientras asiente, pasando le la botella de Whisky a su mejor amigo, quien la toma con torpeza. Stilinski lleva la botella a sus labios pero se apresura a inclinar la botella por lo que gran parte del alcohol termina en su torso desnudo. Los ojos de Scott se mueven a su amigo, quien suelta un insulto en voz baja. 

 

-Dios, ahora estoy empapado y apestando a whisky.-Dice y una sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Scott.

 

-Puedo ayudarte con eso.-Scott comenta y, antes de que Stiles pueda preguntar sobre eso, su amigo se encuentra inclinándose hacia él y paseando su lengua por el pecho desnudo de Stilinski. Éste se estremece, moviéndose de forma incomoda mientras tira su cuerpo un poco hacia atrás para poder dejarle algo de espacio al oji-marrón. 

 

-Yo..uhm, ¿Estas..oh, estas seguro de esto?.-Cuestiona el castaño, observando la lengua de su amigo bajar por su estomago. Se estremece al sentir lo subir hasta su pecho una vez mas y rodear con su lengua su pezón.-Bien, esto...esto se esta poniendo raro.

 

-Sabes delicioso.-Comenta como si eso justificara su accionar raro pero Stiles no comenta nada más, dejándose hacer. La lengua de Scott lo recorre por completo, limpiando todo el alcohol que en algún momento cayó sobre su cuerpo.

 

Stiles gime, fuerte y alto, sin poder contenerse por la sensación de la cálida saliva paseándose por su cuerpo. Es un adolescente, ¿Bien? Sus hormonas están volando y no tiene sexo desde hace unas dos semanas. Scott arroja un poco de alcohol sobre el cuerpo de Stiles, riendo de forma torpe solo por el alcohol afectando su sistema. 

 

Vuelve a su labor, lamiendo el estomago de su mejor amigo antes de, con sus manos, abrir el pantalón el castaño. Este suelta un jadeo, su polla dura en su bóxer. Scott eleva su vista, murmurando algo para si mismo antes de comenzar a empujar el pantalón hacia abajo, quitandolo del cuerpo de Stiles. 

 

-Oye amigo, ¿Qu...qué, oh por Dios, no pongas tu boca allí a menos que vayas a usarla en mi pene.-Se interrumpe, realmente desesperado de sentir los labios contra su erección. Gime de forma lastimera, el alcohol lentamente se va de su cuerpo, volviéndolo un poco a la realidad. Scott, por otro lado, parece aun algo ebrio. Sonríe antes de besar la longitud de Stilinski, la cual aun se encuentra cubierta por el bóxer.

 

-Puedo...puedo usar mi boca allí, también puedo follarte.-Dice como si aquello fuera lo mas normal. Como si hicieran aquello todos los días. Stiles niega con su cabeza mientras siente las manos de Mccall tomar el elástico de su bóxer, comenzando a bajarlo.

 

-Amigo, estas ebrio. Eres heterosexual y no quieres follar el agujero de tu mejor amigo por mas de diez años, créeme.

 

-Tu polla, por otro lado, dice lo contrario. Realmente estas duro, mhm.-Tararea el oji-marrón de forma distraía mientras una de sus manos se desliza dentro del bóxer, tomando el pene de su mejor amigo. Toca la longitud, murmurando una vez mas para si mismo antes de comenzar a bombearlo, moviendo su mano con cuidado de arriba hacia abajo. Stilinski gime fuerte, mordiendo su labio.

 

-Claro que dice lo contrario, oh por Dios, tu maldit...maldita lengua estuvo lamiendo mi estomago. Eso fue caliente y, por si no lo recuerdas, soy gay. No tengo sexo desde hace unas semanas y soy adolescente, cualquier estimulo hace que mi polla se ponga dura.-Contesta entre gemidos, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

 

-Sabes, siempre me interesó la idea de chupar una polla. Y de hundirme en un agujero mucho mas apretado que el de una vagina, apuesto a que se siente sensacional, un agujero tan estrecho presionando contra mi polla mientras observo un trasero moverse sobre mi. Sería aun mas caliente si ese agujero es el tuyo.-Murmura mientras se pone entre las piernas de Stilinski, importándole muy poco que se encuentran en un bosque, en medio de la noche. Tira un poco del bóxer de Stiles, liberando su pene.-Quiero sentir un pene en mi boca, Sti, ¿Puedo tenerte en mi boca?.-Pone sus malditos ojos de cachorro, el muy desgraciado, mientras una de sus manos grandes bombea la polla de Stilinski quien muerde con fuerza su labio inferior para no lloriquear desesperado.

 

-Dios, eso...no estaría bien pero...pero sería tan bueno.-Murmura mientras observa como los ojos ansiosos de Scott miran su pene. Gime una vez mas y, antes de que pueda decir algo mas, la boca de Scott esta chupando de forma ansiosa su pene. Es desordenado y completamente inexperto, pero ver la boca de Scott al rededor de su pene es caliente como el infierno.-Mierda, Scotty, mas despacio.-Susurra mientras una de sus manos se dirige hacia el cabello de su amigo, logrando que retire su boca de la polla de Stiles cuando tira del cabello hacia atrás.-Primero pasea tu lengua por mi polla, como si fuera una paleta, y luego intenta tomar un poco de ella en tu boquita, ¿Si Scotty?.-Dice y ve al chico asentir, obviamente el alcohol está abandonando el cuerpo de ambos o de lo contrario todo sería mucho mas torpe. 

 

Scott hace lo que su amigo le recomendó, sacando su lengua y lamiendo una franja de la longitud del oji-marrón.-Eso es, Scotty. Tu puedes, serás un buen chupa pollas y olvidarás porqué alguna vez te gustó tener sexo con tu ex.-Aquello parece entusiasmar al morocho, ya que se anima a rodear con sus labios la cabeza de la polla de Stiles, succionando de forma experimental. Cuando oye el grito reprimido por parte del chico de ojos color Whisky prosigue, tomando la mayor cantidad de polla en su boca.

 

Scott gime con gusto al rededor de la polla de su amigo, intentando tomar un poco mas y ahogándose en el intento. Aparte su boca, tosiendo un poco con sus ojos vidriosos.

 

-Estuviste bien, cariño. Tu boca será realmente buena si luego sigues haciendo esto, pero apuesto a que eres aun mas bueno follando. ¿Quieres follarme ahora? Estoy a punto de correrme, el alcohol no es bueno conmigo aunque gran parte de él se haya ido.-Dice y Mccall asiente, aunque antes de que Stiles pueda pararse le da otra lamida a la cabeza de la polla, tomando un poco del liquido pre-seminal que escapaba. 

 

Stilinski suelta un quejido antes de ponerse de pie, bajándose con rapidez los boxers. Se acerca a Scott, sus manos dirigiéndose hacia el pantalón del chico y comenzando a desabotonarlo. La boca de Stilinski viaja hacia la de Mccall y ambos se funden en un beso desesperado mientras las manos de Stiles empujan el pantalón hasta que queda en sus rodillas, al igual que su bóxer. Los penes de ambos se rosan por la cercanía y gimen, desesperados, contra la boca del otro. Cuando se apartan, Stiles rodea con sus brazos el cuello de Mccall.

 

-Ven.-Ordena mientras los dirige hacia el Jeep. Stiles se pone de espaldas a Scott, sus manos posadas en la ventanilla de la puerta del conductor.-Ahora, Scotty, ¿Puedes prepararme para tu gran polla? No quiero que me lastimes.-Comenta mientras inclina un poco su cadera, mostrando su agujero a su mejor amigo. 

 

Éste gime mientras masajea su polla, la vista del agujero apretado y rosa lo hace desear hundirse en aquel momento pero sabe que debe controlarse. Stiles lo observa sobre su hombro, expectante por una respuesta y, luego de unos segundos en silencio, asiente. Stiles sonríe mientras lo ve acercarse, su amigo pone tres dedos delante de la boca de Stilinski y este los toma en su boca, gimiendo con gusto. Los lame, metiendo y sacándolos de su boca un par de veces antes de que Scott los retire por completo de su boca. 

 

-Toda una zorra.-Lo escucha murmurar Stiles y, antes de que pueda contestar algo sarcástico, siente el primer dedo grueso bordear su agujero y luego hundirse de una sola vez.-Tu agujero parece amar tomar cosas en él.-Comenta Scott en tono maravillado y Stiles apoya su frente contra la puerta del Jeep, gimiendo fuerte.

 

-Si, Dios, justo así.-Chilla, su trasero empujando hacia el dedo de Scott cuando siente el segundo dedo ingresar con rapidez, acoplándose a los rápidos movimientos del primero. Los ruidos húmedos y sus gemidos se mezclan, haciendo que la polla de Scott duela por lo dura que esta y que gotas de pre semen aparezcan nuevamente.-Más, más. Por favor, Scotty, tienes que llenar mi agujero, se siente tan vacío.-Gime el chico y la polla de Scott se sacude, ansiosa. Quita sus dedos del interior de su amigo para luego llevarlos a su boca, saboreandolos. Stiles jadea al verlo, dando la vuelta para enfrentarlo.-Tienes que follarme ahora, Scotty, por favor.-Comenta en tono suave y, para antes de que pueda asimilarlo, las manos de Scott están tomando sus muslos y haciendo que rodee su cadera con las piernas. Stilinski gime, sintiendo los penes de ambos rosarse y el frío del metal de la puerta de su Jeep contra su espalda. Rodea con sus brazos el cuello de su amigo, sintiendo como éste guía su polla hasta el agujero, hundiéndose de una sola vez.

 

-¡Mierda, mierda! Oh, maldita mierda.-Gime desesperado el chico de ojos Whisky mientras sus uñas se hunden en la carne de la espalda de Scott, quien gime mientras saca su pene, comenzando a follar de forma veloz a su amigo contra la puerta del coche de este. 

 

-Tu agujero se siente tan tan apretado, tomando mi polla por completo, mierda.-La voz de Scott suena mucho mas gruesa debido a la excitación, sus manos presionando el trasero de Stiles mientras lo folla lo mas rápido que puede, logrando que se golpee un par de veces contra la puerta.-Amas que usen tu agujero, ¿No es así? Apuesto a que deseabas demasiado mi polla en tu trasero, ¿Cuanto la quieres, Stiles?.-Dice mientras deja de moverse, la cabeza de su polla tirando del borde del agujero de Stiles mientras éste jadeo, clavando sus uñas en la piel de Scott.

 

-Mucho, Dios, deseaba tanto tu polla en mi. Me masturbaba pensando en como sería la polla de mi mejor amigo dentro de mi agujero todas las noches.-Gime y es lo que se necesita para que Mccall se hunda una vez mas en su agujero, reanudando sus embestidas.

 

Se hunde profundo y sale rápido, tomando la polla de su mejor amigo para tocarla mientras lo sigue follando. Un par de minutos después, Stiles viene, manchando ambos estómagos de blanco mientras su trasero presiona aun mas al rededor de la base del pene de Scott, logrando que se corra.


	6. Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski/Vernon Boyd. (Parte 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyd ha tenido suficiente, ¿Bien? Una vez es entedible, puede suceder que Derek y Stiles no supieran que él iba a ir al loft pero las dos veces siguientes si lo sabian y todas las veces habia terminado viendo a la pareja tener sexo frente a él, sin importarles demasiado su presencia alli. 
> 
> No lo malinterpreten, no era que le disgustara, Ojalá asi fuera. Siempre terminaba con su polla dura.
> 
> Por lo cual puso manos a la obra..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, ¡Les traigo el quinto relato! Bien, antes que nada quiero aclarar que esto contará con dos partes. Lamentablemente no conte con demasiado tiempo este fin de semana como para escribirlo completo y subirlo todo en uno, por lo que la segunda parte la subiré el próximo fin de semana o en la semana. Lo ire viendo :) Espero que les guste. 
> 
> Como siempre digo, los votos son bienvenidos y las recomendaciones igual, siempre es bueno ver que desean leer.

Boyd acomoda la mochila en su hombro antes de abrir la puerta del loft. Estaba seguro de que Stilinski estaba allí, su trasero vivia pegado a Derek, por lo cual lo habia ido a buscar para que le explicara un par de temas para su examen final de química. 

Escucha un par de murmullos y unas cosas caer pero no le presta atención, comenzando a caminar hacia la cocina que es de donde proviene el ruido. Puede ver a Hale parado con sus manos presionando la mesada de la isla, sus ojos cerrados y cabeza tirada hacia atrás. Antes de que pueda detenerse, se encuentra acercándose hasta que se encuentra a escasos pasos, lo cual le permite escuchar el ruido de una succión. Frunce su ceño, antes de hablar.

-¿Derek?.-Cuestiona y los ojos del hombre se posan sobre él, intenta decir algo pero lo único que salen de sus labios son gemidos, fuertes y profundos. Una de las manos del mayor desaparece debajo de la mesada y, segundos después, escucha que alguien se ahoga y comienza a toser. Boyd se acerca, sus ojos cayendo en Stilinski quien se había ahogado con su saliva por estar succionando el pene grande y erecto de Hale. Los ojos de Vernon se abren con impresion, una mano pasándose sobre su boca en un intento por no soltar un elogio al pene de Derek o a los labios regordetes de Stilinski.

-Oye, amigo, es bueno verte.-Stiles dice, su mano nunca deja de trabajar el pene de su pareja. Derek no puede soltar ningún comentario, seguramente encontrándose al borde de su orgasmo. Los labios regordetes y rojos de Stilinski se posan en la cabeza de la polla del oji-verde y succiona, mejillas ahuecandose por unos segundos antes de apartar su boca. Su lengua limpia el pre-semen que sale y sonríe, orgulloso de escuchar a su pareja tan desesperado.-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Boyd?.-Cuestiona, aún sonriendo.

El chico de tez oscura sólo los observa, el pene erecto de Derek y las manos agiles de Stiles sobre éste. No puede concentrarse realmente, por lo que solo dice.-Yo...tú, quimica. Estudiar, no comprendo lo que...-Se corta, dejando la frase en el aire mientras siente su cuerpo arder. Su pene se encuentra realmente interesado en la imagen frente a él.

-Oh, el examen de química, ¿Eh? Déjame terminar aquí, chico grande, y estaré contigo en unos segundos.-Sonrie una vez mas, todo inocente y cálido y Boyd sólo asiente, aún paralizado.-Toma asiento, no tardaré demasiado.-Vernon obedece, porque ama las ordenes, y toma asiento frente a ellos mientras intenta no observarlos. Comienza a sacar de forma lenta sus u1tiles y libros, sus ojos discretamente escapando para observar la escena frente a él.

El oji-marrón volvió a tomar la polla completa en su boca, tragando todo y soportando la follada que le estaba dando su pareja.-Tan bueno para mi, cariño. Tomando toda mi polla.-Murmura con aprobación Derek mientras se hunde en su boca, luego se retira por completo.-¿Quieres que termine en tu rostro bonito?.-Stiles solo asiente y los ojos de Boyd dejan de luchar, rindiendose y dejándolos puestos sobre ellos. Puede ver el momento justo en el que la mano de Derek comienza a moverse con desesperación sobre su polla para luego tirar su semen sobre el rostro de Stiles, empapandolo de él. La cabeza de la polla del morocho es posada sobre los labios en forma corazón de Stiles y éste sonríe antes de tomarlo una vez más, limpiandolo.

-Gracias, señor.-Lo escucha susurrar antes de ponerse de pie, ayuda a guardar el pene de Derek en el boxer y se gira para enfrentar a Boyd.-Bien, chico grande, deja que me limpio un poco y podemos comenzar. 

El otro chico no responde, viendo el semen aún cubriendo el rostro de Stiles y sintiendo su pene presionar sus jeans.-Yo...si, claro. ¿Puedo pasar al baño?.-Cuestiona con rapidez. Las cejas de Hale se elevan pero guarda sus comentarios, señalando en la dirección en la que Vernon ya sabe que se encuentra el baño.

-Pasa, Boyd.-Responde y el chico se apresura a salir, encerrandose en el baño. Se sintió mal por haber manchado los azulejos del baño con su semen pero necesitaba masturbarse o no podría concentrarse en toda la clase con Stiles.

(...)

La siguiente vez que algo así le sucedio, Stiles y Derek habían invitado a todos al loft, festejando el cumpleaños número diecinueve del más joven. Habían estado bebiendo toda la noche, Boyd hablando de forma animada con Jackson e Isaac mientras veían a Erica, Cora, Lydia y Stiles bailar. Derek sólo observaba desde una esquina, sus ojos depredadores no se apartaban de su pareja. Scott Y Allison, bueno...ellos no apartaban sus manos del otro ni por un segundo, casi recostados sobre el sofá a mitad de la fiesta. Vernon había estado bebiendo demasiado por lo cual era entendible que su vejiga se sintiera a punto de explotar, aun más si en ese momento tenía a Erica sentada sobre sus piernas. Tenía el escote de la chica a casi la altura de su vista pero, de alguna forma milagrosa, ni siquiera le había prestado atención. Si, tal vez cuando era unos años menor habían estado juntos pero en este momento le interesaba más la idea de que alguien lo dominara, de que alguien lo penetrara... 

-Erica, ¿Me disculpas un momento? Ahora regreso.-Dice un poco fuerte para que pueda escucharlo sobre el ruido de la música. La chica sonríe de forma lobuna antes de asentir, tomando asiento en las piernas de Isaac. Boyd se pone de pie, observando que no sólo Erica había dejado de bailar sino tambien las otras chicas. Ahora solo hablaban de forma animada. Se dirigió escaleras arriba, sabiendo que el baño de la planta baja estaba roto, por lo que tenian que ir al único que quedaba en el loft. Una vez arriba, camino hasta la segunda puerta, golpeando suavemente. Al no escuchar respuesta entró, sus ojos abriendose en sobre manera al ver a Derek follando a Stiles contra el lavabo. Las piernas del chico más joven estaban envueltas al rededor de la cadera del mayor, sus largos y delgados brazos abrazando el cuello del oji-verde mientras soltaba gemidos obscenos. 

-Oh Dios, cuanto lo siento. Yo no...yo solo...quería hacer pipí.-Dice de forma torpe cuando los ojos de la pareja se posan sobre él. Stiles sonríe como puede, su cadera moviéndose al ritmo de la follada de Hale.

-Oh por el amor a...justo allí Der, ¡Si!.-Gime y esconde su rostro contra el cuello de su pareja por un momento antes de echar su cabeza hacia atras.-P...pasa, chico grande, puedees hacer tus nece...¡Mierda, más, más profundo bebé!-Se interrumpe a lo último y Boyd piensa que es mejor irse antes de que las cosas se pongan aún más raras. 

-Lo que quiere decir, Boyd, es que puedes hacer tus necesidades, a Stiles no le molesta que veas como es una buena putita para mi, siendo llenado con mi polla.-Sonrie de forma arrogante Hale y, como para reafirmar el punto, mueve sus caderas más rápido y profundo, el oji-marrón lloriquea mientras ruega por la polla y semen del morocho.

-Uh, yo, puedo esperar.-Murmura de forma torpe y Stiles niega con su cabeza. Vernon suelta un suspiro, rindiendose, antes de acercarse al retrete. Hay espacio suficiente como para que no queden demasiado cerca entre ellos pero aun asi se siente como si fuera parte de aquella pareja. Los gemidos a unos pasos de él, el ruido humedo de piel contra piel...la polla de Boyd semi-dura. Se baja los pantalones y se maldice mentalmente, recordando que llevaba la lencería. No es algo normal, al menos no para todas las personas, pero ver a Boyd con lencería de mujer, la punta de su polla mojada saliendo por la parte de arriba y su trasero casi al aire logró que los dos hombres gimieran fuerte, Hale acelerando aun mas las embestidas. 

-U..usas lencería.-Gime fuerte Stiles, sus ojos sobre la polla de Vernon, al igual que los ojos de Hale. El chico de tez oscura se siente un poco cohibido, intentando orinar en paz.

-Si, lo hago.

-Maldición, amigo, eso es tan caliente. ¿No lo crees, Der?.-Chilla un poco, ambos al borde. Boyd tira un poco de su polla, intentando orinar. Lo cual se le dificulta un poco, por los nervios o tal vez porque esta muy duro en ese momento.-Vamos, Boyd, puedes aliviarte. No te sientas nervioso, queremos ver como te masturbas.-Comenta Stiles y segundos después, mientras ve la mano del oji-marrón moverse con rapidez contra su polla, Hale y Stilinski se corren. Boyd se corre minutos después, manchando un poco del retrete y su mano. 

Luego de eso se limpia con rapidez y sale de allí y de la fiesta tan rápido como puede.

(...)

Logra evitar a todos sus amigos, y en especial a Derek y Stiles, durante casi dos semanas. Falla a la octava vez que dice que se siente mal y que no irá al loft a ver una pelicula. Es arrastrado por Isaac al lugar, obligado a tomar asiento en un sillón para tres personas con Derek y Stiles a su lado. Isaac se encuentra en otro sillón, Erica y Cora a su lado. Las chicas estan adormiladas, por lo que se retiran hacia sus habitaciones. 

-Iré a buscar mantas, ¿Tú quieres, Isaac?.-Stiles le sonrie al rubio, quien lo observa algo adormilado desde su asiento.

-Claro Sti, sería muy dulce de tu parte.-Sonríe un poco más antes de volver su vista hacia la televisión, mirando la pelicula de terror que se esta reproduciendo en la pantalla. Boyd se retuerce en su lugar, sintiendose incómodo por tener a Derek al otro lado del sillón, observandolo fijamente. Ha sido así toda la maldita noche y tener a la pareja a su lado, besándose cada tanto, no está ayudando demasiado a su polla. 

Cuando Stiles regresa, trae dos mantas consigo. Tapa a Isaac, quien ya se encontraba durmiendo en su sillón y se dirige hacia donde se encuentra su pareja y Boyd. Toma asiento con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios, sus ojos brillando de forma impresionante mientras los cubre a los tres con una gruesa manta.-Puedo ir al otro sillón, ya saben, para no incomodarlos.-Dice Vernon, una mano se pasea por su cabeza. La sonrisa de Stiles se amplia mientras se cubre hasta el cuello con la manta. 

-No lo haces, chico grande. ¿Acaso nosotros te incomodamos?.-Cuestiona, sus cejas elevadas de forma divertida.

-Stiles.-Dice en tono de advertencia Derek.-No lo molestes, sigue viendo la pelicula.-Sigue, Stiles hace un lindo puchero con sus regordetes labios y se acomoda en su lugar. Se hunden en un comodo silencio, el chico de tez morena puede ver por su rabillo del ojo como Derek y Stiles se acercan más, a veces besandose de forma necesitada. Su polla duele demasiado contra la tela de su lencería y los jeans. 

En una parte de la pelicula, tal vez cuando ya estaba llegando a su final--Boyd no lo sabe bien--siente una mano caer a su entrepierna. Unos dedos largos contornean la forma de su pene y escucha un gemido.-Estas duro, ¿Las peliculas te ponen de buen humor?.-Escucha la voz burlista de Stiles contra su oido y se retuerce, intentando no ponerse nervioso. 

-Yo, no. Es solo mi telefono.

-Si, no, dejame decirte que he visto tu pene y he chupado un par, eso no es una forma de un telefono. Al menos no de uno tipico.-Sigue acariciando la forma del pene del oji-marrón, sus dedos presionando en puntos que hacen que el otro chico salte de su asiento.

-Stiles, cariño, ¿Qué te dije? Tienes que pedir permiso primero.-Comenta Derek, su vista aún en la pantalla. Su tono es tranquilo pero es autoritario al mismo tiempo, Stilinski sonrie amplio y Vernon lo observa sin saber que hacer.

-Tienes razón.-Se acerca más a Vernon, si es que eso es posible, y su mano presiona su polla.-¿Puedo masturbarte, aquí, debajo de la manta?.-Le susurra contra el oído, su aliento caliente chocando contra el cuello del moreno. La respiración de Boyd se entrecorta y sus ojos inspeccionan el rostro de Stilinski antes de viajar hacia el rostro de Hale, quien asiente dandole su consentimiento. Entonces Boyd asiente y la sonrisa de Stiles se hace aun más amplia. Se pega a su lado, cubirendolos bien antes de que sus manos viajen hacia la cremayera del pantalon. Lo abre, sus dedos se mueven de forma hábil contra la tela, haciendo el pantalón a un lado, al menos solo un poco. Sus dedos tocan el material de la lenceria de mujer y Vernon puede escuchar la respiración del castaño atascarse. 

-Me encanta que uses lencería, cariño. Dime, ¿De que color es?.-Cuestiona contra su oido, sus labios viajan hacia el cuello de Boyd, succionando la zona. Logra sacarle un gemido, perdiendo al chico por unos segundos por el contacto de la boca contra su piel.-Contesta.

-Es...es roja.-Susurra, sus piernas se separan un poco mas, dandole acceso al chico. Stiles suelta un quejido bajo, sacando la polla de la lencería. 

-Bien, ¿Me dejas...me dejas masturbarte, entonces?.-Pregunta una vez mas, solo para estar seguro, pero sus dedos largos ya se encuentran rodeando la gran polla de Boyd. 

-Por favor, por favor, hazlo.-Murmura Vernon y siente su rostro arder cuando los dedos de Stilinski se deslizan sobre su polla dolorida. Suelta un gemido bajo y siente los dientes del chico de ojos color whisky morder el lobulo de su oreja antes de hablar.

-Guarda silencio. No quieres que Isaac vea cuán necesitando te encuentras por una polla, ¿No es así?.-Cuestiona, su voz autoritaria mientras lo masturba dolorosamente lento. Boyd muerde su labio pero asiente, guardando silencio casi al insntante. Los dedos de Stilinski retoman su trabajo, volviendo a deslizarse con un poco más de rapidez por su longitud, Un dedo se pasea por la cabeza de su polla, desparramando el liquido pre-seminal. Gracias a la pelicula y al fuerte volumen en el que se encuentra no se pueden escuchar las respiraciones pesadas de Vernon ni el ruido humedo de los movimientos de mano de Stiles. 

-Aunque, pensandolo bien, seguro te encantaría a ti tambien que te vieran. Todo desesperado, queriendo que te folle y ni siquiera te importaría que Isaac esté en la misma habitación y observando. Siento que tu polla se pone aún más dura con la sola idea de ser atrapado, de que Isaac se despierte y se de cuenta de que te estoy masturbando debajo de esta maldita manta mientras Derek hace lo mismo.-Comenta hablando contra el oído del chico. Boyd suelta un gemido un poco fuerte, retorciendose en el agarre del castaño y siente la mano de Stiles quedarse quieta, solo haciendo presión en su polla.-Dije que guardaras silencio, chico grande. No moveré mi mano hasta que guardes silencio.-Le toma un par de respiraciones poder calmarse pero Boyd al fin lo logra, aunque costó demasiado ya que podía escuchar la respiracion pesada de Derek.

La mano de Stiles vuelve a moverse, subiendo y bajando por su polla de una forma delciosa, presionando un poco en los lugares justos, jugando con sus bolas...Vernon siente que se correrá en cualquier maldito momento. Su agujero, sin embargo, se siente desesperado por tener esos dedos dentro pero sabe que eso no será posible en ese momento, por lo que se conforma con la mano del chico en su dura erección. Cuando los movimientos de Stiles aumenta, una voz adormilada se escucha.-Uh, maldición. Me dormí en el sofá de nuevo, ¿Por qué nadie me despertó?.-La mano de Stiles y, Vernon está seguro que también la de Derek, se dejan de mover en el mismo momento en que la voz suena en la habitación. 

El dedo de Stiles acaricia de forma distraída la cabeza de la polla de Boyd mientras dice.-Estabamos esperando a que la pelicula terminara. Derek había dicho que te llevaría a tu habitación, te veías muy cansado.-El chico de tez morena se estremece, sintiendo su orgasmo golpearlo. Sabe que acaba de manchar parte de sus pantalones, la mano de Stiles y parte de las mantas. Agradece que la luz de la pantalla de la televisión no ilumine lo suficiente como para que se vea la mancha.

Logra contener su gemido milagrosamente mientras escucha a Isaac decir.-Oh, eso es muy bueno de tu parte, Der. Aún asi me iré ahora a la cama, nos vemos mañana ¿Si?.-Se pone de pie, envuelto en su manta, y cruza al lado del sillón tocando la cabeza de Vernon.-Buenas noches, Boyd.

Todos se quedan en silencio hasta que escuchan la puerta de Isaac cerrarse y es entonces cuando el castaño comienza a reír, sacando la mano de debajo de la manta.-Mira nada mas, Der. Se corrió tan fuerte cuando lo toqué mientras Isaac hablaba con nosotros.-Dice y el chico de tez morena lo ve llevar su mano hacia donde se encuentra el morocho, metiendo la mano debajo de la mano. Vernon nota en seguida que lo está masturbando con la misma mano que tiene su semen y siente su polla interesarse una vez más.

Derek gime profundo y, unos minutos después, Stiles saca la mano de debajo de la mano y la lleva a su boca. Toma todo el semen de los dos que puede, saboreando y haciendo ruidos obscenos.-Es delicioso.-Informa, como si sus ruidos no lo hubieran confirmado.-Ahora, Boyd, hay algo de lo que debemos hablar.-Comenta mientras desliza uno de sus dedos largos dentro de su boca, como si aún quedara algo del semen de los otros dos hombres para saborear. 

-C...claro.-Asiente y Dios lo ayude, porque nada que venga de Stilinski puede ser algo bueno.


	7. Jordan Parrish/ Danny Mahealani/Stiles Stilinski

Jordan lleva la bebida a su boca, ocultando sus sonrisa mientras veía al hijo de su jefe bailar. La manada había salido a un bar y los mas jovenes ya estaban algo borrachos, bailando apretados y tocándose. Danny, quien se encontraba a su lado, parecía algo distraído por la vista del joven Stilinski. Se encontraba entre el cuerpo de Ethan y Hale, el primero detras de él y tomandolo por las caderas, Hale solo parecía estar a punto de irse. Se encontraba frente a frente con el castaño, quien mordía su labio y le enseñaba su cuello desnudo. 

Parrish estaba seguro de que había visto los ojos de Derek cambiar a azul un par de veces mientras tenía las manos de Stiles sobre sus hombros.-¿Te molesta que tu ex esté pegado al cuerpo de Stilinski?.-Cuestiona luego de unos minutos en silencio, Danny no aparta su vista del frente pero eleva sus hombros.

-No, para nada. Yo lo dejé, así que no estoy realmente interesado en Ethan.-Sonríe un poco mientras ve como Derek sale de allí, dejando solo a los otros dos bailando. O tal vez estan a punto de tener relaciones sexuales, lo que suceda primero.

-Entonces estas interesado en Stiles.-Comenta Jordan terminando su bebida e intentando acomodar su pantalón, el cual comenzaba a molestarle. Danny ríe un poco fuerte antes de girarse por completo para mirar al castaño.

-¿Existe alguna persona a la cual no le interese Stilinski? Parece tan tierno y pequeño pero tiene labios de puta y...-Se acerca al oído de Jordan, una de sus manos cayendo sobre el bulto creciente en sus pantalones.-Dicen que sabe muy bien como usarla, ademas de que le encanta montar una buena polla.-Mientras dice lo último, presiona el bulto del hombre mayor, quien suelta una maldición. Danny sonrie inocente, observandolo mientras se aparta un poco. Antes de que Parrish pueda pensar en algo mas, tiene los labios del oji-marrón sobre los suyos, besandolo con desesperación mientras su mano no deja de presionar y recorrer la longitud. Se queja entre el beso, porque es demasiado para él y si alguien lo ve con un menor de edad, besandolo, puede perder su trabajo. 

-Esto no es apropiado, soy policia. Trabajo con el Sheriff y...-Lo interrumpió.

-Que seas policia lo hace aun mas caliente, ¿No crees? Piensalo así, esta noche podemos llevarnos a Stilinski a la cama. ¿Puedes imaginarlo con las esposas puestas, esperando a que alguno de los dos lo folle? Aunque apuesto lo que sea a que su agujero es tan codicioso pero rogaría por las dos en poco tiempo.

-No me involucraré con dos menores de edad, menos si uno de ellos es el hijo del Sheriff.-Dice y ve a Danny sonreir divertido con toda la situación porque su polla es cada vez más dura bajo las manos del joven.

-Tu polla dura no opina lo mismo, Jordan.-Comenta de forma cantarina.-Amas la idea de ser una de las personas que follará ese caliente agujero, tenerlo con esposas mientras uno folla su boca y otro su trasero.-Parrish gime bajo, meciendo su cadera contra la fricción que le ofrece el otro.

-Oh por Dios.-Susurra bajo Jordan, sus ojos cerrados por completo. Unos segundos despues, mientras su cadera aún se mueve buscando un poco de fricción, siente un calido aliento sobre su cuello y luego contra su oído.

-Debo decir que esto es caliente.-La voz cantarina de Stiles lo saca de su ensoñación. Jordan abre los ojos con rapidez, encontrandose con la mirada divertida de Danny y, cuando gira su rostro, Stiles esta a pocos centímetros de su rostro, sonriendo como niño inocente. 

-Estabamos hablando de ti, de tu boca follable y de cuanto deseamos tenerte esposado. ¿No es asi, Parrish?.-Sonrie amplio y de forma lobuna Danny, sus ojos marrone sobre el hombre mayor. 

-Oh Dios, serán mi muerte. 

-Pues, si aún sigue en pie la oferta...-Se inclina cerca de Parrish antes de besar de forma corta sus labios. Luego, como para enfatizar que esta interesado en los dos, tira del brazo de Danny y, sin saber como, Parrish se encuentra en un beso con otras dos personas. Es algo desastroso pero no por eso no hace saltar su polla. 

(...)

Parrish termina de ponerse su uniforme y suelta un suspiro, bajandose del auto patrulla. Se dirige hacia el lado del conductor, subiendo y poniendo en marcha el auto cuando antes. Habian acordado que él estaria con su uniforme, para que sea aún mas interesante, por lo cual ahora se encontraba con su vestimenta de todos los dias. Su polla goteaba semen, por lo que sabía que su pantalón para el trabajo quedaría arruinado por completo. Pero no se arrepentía. Encendió las luces, doblando en un camino de tierra por completo oscuro y buscando con su mirada el auto de Danny. 

No fue dificil encontrarlos, estaban un poco escondidos a un lado del camino de tierra, entre unos árboles que los tapaban. Dirigió la patrulla allí, estacionando y tomando una gran bocanada de aire mientras veía el movimiento dentro del auto. Podia distinguir ambos cuerpos desnudos, Stiles rebotando sobre Danny en la parte trasera de su auto. 

Se baja decidido, tomando las esposas y se dirige hacia donde se encuentran los muchachos. Golpea el vidrio, que se encuentra algo empañado y puede oír los fuertes gemidos de Stiles mientras rebota con más rapidez sobre la polla de Danny. Este último le sonríe amplio e inocente, sus manos en las caderas de Stiles logran que pare, aunque el castaño de labios regordetes decide que aunque sea debe balancear sus caderas. Todo una puta. 

Danny abre la puerta y asiente hacia Parrish.-Oficial, ¿En que podemos ayudarlo?-Cuestiona jadeos ente la frase mientras una de sus manos presiona el trasero de Stiles. Éste esconde su rostro contra el cuello de su acompañante, gimiendo fuerte y alegre.

-Estan en la via publica, prácticamente dando un expectaculo. Esto es exhibicionismo.-Dice, su voz suena mas autoritaria que nunca. Tal vez sea porque su polla duele como el infierno y Stilinski solo parece dispuesto a tomar todo lo que le ofrezcan. 

-¡Oh mierda, justo alli amor!.-Gime fuerte Stilinski, tirando su cabrza hacia atras y tomando su polla, tirando de ella. Sus ojos ambar se abren y enfoca a Parrish, sonriendo inocente y tierno.-O...oficial..¿Quiere que le chupe la polla?.-Lame sus labios mientras sus ojos caen sobre el notable bulto del oficial.-Puedo ayudar.-Afirma y, como si no fuera a creerle, estira sus manos y baja la cremallera del pantalón de Jordan. Los abre y el pene salta casi al instante. La mano de Stiles rodea su longitud mientras sigue meciendo sus caderas contra Danny y su pene. 

-Bien, he tenido suficiente.-Aparta muy en su contra las manos de Stiles de su pene y toma su muñeca mientras su otra mano viaja hacia donde se encuentran las esposas. Se las coloca y Stiles parece enloquecer, gimiendo con gusto mientras Danny decide que es el momento justo para golpear contra el agujero codicioso de Stilinski. 

-Quedas arrestado.-Murmuro pero esta concentrado en su pene, acariciandolo mientras observa a Danny follarlo.

-Por favor...oh mierda, Danny, ¡Si, allí!.-Se corta por unos segundos antes de enfocarse una vez mas, sus ojos cristalizados.-Por favor oficial Parrish, ¿Qué puedo hacer para...oh Dios, para que no me arreste? Papá me matará.-Asegura, Danny follandolo a mayor velocidad y llevando su boca hacia el cuello de Stiles.-Hare...hare cualquier cosa.-Asegura, un brillo travieso cruzando sus ojos. 

Parrish asiente, fingiendo pensarlo por un momento.-Muy bien, entonces quiero que dejes que tu pareja llene tu agujero de semen. Pero tú no debes correrte, luego te follare aquí afuera mientras se la chupas.-Stilinski suelta un quejido pero aún asi asiente, lloriqueando un poco por la perdida de su liberación pero contento por tener dos pollas como recompensa. 

Danny no tarda mucho en llegar, completamente entusiasmado por tener dos orgasmos llenando a Stiles. Comienza a golpear sus caderas más rapido, el ruido que hace es obsceno y Jordan no sabe hasta que punto no se correra antes de tiempo, por lo que deja de tocarse. Unos minutos después, Danny se corre dentro del chico de ojos ambar, gimiendo con fuerza y ronco. 

Stilinski ni siquiera se ha recuperado cuando es retirado con cuidado del regazo de su acompañante solo para ser sacado del auto, un cuerpo mas grande lo empuja hasta que queda contra la puerta del auto y cuando abre sus ojos Parrish se acerca para besarlo. Es sucio y en algún momento la lengua de Stiles ingresa en la boca del trabajador de su padre, pero esta tan caliente que nada le importa. Siente una mano de Parrish yendo hacia su trasero y se aparta un poco del auto, dejando espacio para que los dedos del hombre comiencen a Jugar con su agujero luego. Gime como puta contra los labios del hombre, separando sus piernas. 

-Necesito su polla, oficial. Por favor.-Casi chilla y espera que algo de lo que dijo se haya entendido pero, por el gruñido bajo de Parrish adivina que si lo hizo. 

No pierden más tiempo, Danny aparece segundos después de que Jordan le hace una señal. Se pone contra el auto, su pene se encuentra erguido una vez mas, completamente interesado.-Muestrame ese agujero tan bonito que tienes.-Ordena Jordan a Stiles y éste sonríe, parándose frente a Danny y bajando hasta que su boca toca la punta del pene del chico. 

-No puedo separar mis mejillas, oficial, porque me ha arrestado. 

-Lo hare por ti.-Asegura y lo hace, encontrando con asombro que el semen de Danny esta escapando un poco de su trasero.-Estas tan abierto y lleno de tu compañero, Stiles, que no será necesario prepararte. 

Sin decir nada mas, mete su polla en el agujero de Stilinski de una sola vez, arrancande un grito que pronto se vuelven fuertes gemidos de placer. 

-Chupa mi polla, putita.-Danny toma el cabello de Stiles y tiea hasta que su polla se hunde un poco dentro de la cavidad bucal del chico. Hace ruidos obscenos mientras Parrish comienza a mover sus caderas, follandolo. 

-Oh Dios, no tienes idea de lo bonito que te ves esposado y siendo follado por dos hombres. Todo para no ser arrestado.-Stiles gime, su boca llena al igual que su trasero. El pene de Danny es un lio de baba cuando lo retira de su boca pero pronto Stiles se abalanza de nuevo, tratando de tragar todo lo que puede. Las embestidas de Parrish se vuelven mas rapidas por lo cual Stilinski esta tomando mas y mas de la polla de Danny hasta que su nariz toca la pelvis del chico. El vello púbico le hace cosquillas en su nariz. 

Gime como puede, sintiéndose lleno y completo, nadie nunca lo habia hecho sentir asi. Minutos despues, Jordan solo dice.-Puedes correrte, pequeña putita.-Y Stiles lo hace, fuerte y sacando su boca del pene de Danny, casi gritando. La presion que hace con su trasero es deliciosa contra el pene de Parrish por lo que se corre, llenandolo él también con su semen. 

Danny murmura un par se elogios para Stiles mientras tira de su polla, acariciandose con un poco de rapidez mientras busca su liberación. Segundos después, liquido blanquecino esta decorando el rostro de Stiles, quien atrapa un poco en su lengua. 

Todo una putita.


	8. Lydia Martin/Malia Hale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malia esta acostumbrada a que, luego de cambiar de coyote a persona, se quede desnuda y nadie de la manada parezca afectado. Es por eso que, cuando siente el olor a excitación de Lydia, no puede manejarlo y termina masturbandose en el baño de la chica. Lydia, obviamente, como la buena amiga que es, termina ayudandola a saciarse.

Malia nunca tuvo problema realmente de estar desnuda frente a sus compañeros de manada. Todos parecian estar acostumbrados a ello, es por eso que se siente abrumada cuando el olor a excitación (cítricos) y a fresas inunda sus fosas nasales. La única persona a parte de ella en la habitación es Lydia, quien intenta no observarla de manera fija. 

-¿Te incomoda que este desnuda mientras espero a que el agua de la ducha se caliente?.-Cuestiona elevando sus cejas hacia la chica de cabello color fresa. Ésta cruza sus piernas mientras se acomoda en la cama, un libro de Historia mitológica en su mano. 

-Para nada. Siéntete como en tu casa. 

-Te agradezco por dejarme tomar un baño en tu casa. Peter tiene una chica en casa hoy y no necesito escuchar a mi padre teniendo relaciones.-Sonríe cuando Lydia hace una mueca de asco. Puede escuhar el agua de la ducha correr y se sienta a un lado de la oji-verde, una de sus manos toca sus pechos.-¿Crees que son demasiado pequeños?.-Cuestiona, cambiando de tema por completo. La chica de cabello fresa eleva un poco su vista de su libro antes de volver. Ni siquiera ha cambiado de página en los últimos quince minutos. 

-Están bien. Son...lindos.-Murmura de forma desinteresada pero Malia puede escuchar el salto de su corazón cuando miente y puede oler su excitación creciente. 

-Los tuyos, por otro lado, son realmente lindos. Grandes, pezones rosa...me gusta como se marcan contra tu remera en este momento.-Lydia baja su vista, encontrando con que aquello es cierto. Se sonroja de forma furiosa. 

-Mm, el agua ya debe estar, ¿No lo crees?.-Cuestiona, mordiendo su labio de forma nerviosa. Malia sonríe amplio antes de ponerse de pie, se agacha para buscar su ropa que se encuentra en el suelo y se encarga de que su vagina quede en dirección hacia donde se encuentra Lydia. Sabe que ha hecho un buen trabajo cuando escucha la respiración de Lydia entrecortarse y la excitación es aún mas creciente. 

Ingresa al baño sintiendo sus muslos empapados por sus fluidos. Dios, se puso caliente de solo imaginar la boca de lydia en sus pezones o su vagina y...-Oh santa mierda.-Murmura desesperada, ingresando a la ducha cuanto antes. Intenta solucionar el calor de su cuerpo y de su parte íntima con agua un poco fría pero se siente vacía. Necesita masturbarse. 

Gruñendo, baja su cabeza para que quede debajo del chorro de agua y una de sus manos se dirige hacia su vagina, recorriendo primero su estómago hasta llegar hacia su pelvis. Se estremece por el lento tacto y jadea cuando sus dedos hacen contacto contra su clítoris, sintiendose por completo en la gloria. Lo rodea, tocandolo con cuidado y lentitud mientras su respiracion se atasca en du garganta. 

Su mano libre viaja hacia su boca, metiendo dos dedos allí y succionando, en un intento por callar sus quejidos.-Oh mierda, mierda.-Se queja mas fuerta cuando comienza a mover sus dedos sobre su clítoris con mayor rapidez. Lloriquea mientras aparta sus dedos de la boca y los lleva, por completo empapados, hacia su pezón. La sensación resbaladiza de la saliva contra su duro pezón hace que gima, echando su cabeza hacia atras. 

-Oh Lyds, por favor. Por favor, mete mi pezón en tu boca. Dios, así.-Lo dice alto, lo suficientemente concentrada en su placer como para siquiera importarle.-Mierda, necesito tanto tu boca. Es tan caliente y...oh por el amor a...-Ingresa uno de sus dedos en su entrada, mientras la mano que aún se encuentra en su pecho presiona su pezón. Gime de forma lastimera, sintiendo que necesita más en su agujero. 

De repente la cortina de la ducha se corre y Malia es empujada con cuidado contra las baldosas de la pared de la ducha, soltando un gruñido y sacando a lucir sus ojos de beta. Cuando puede enfocar mejor, Lydia esta frente a ella, desnuda y sonriente antes de rodar sus ojos.

-Oh cariño, guarda las garras.-Comenta antes de inclinarse cerca de la castaña.-Ahora, ¿Que decías de mi boca sobre tu pezón?.-Cuestiona y sonríe amplio ante la vista de Hale hundiendo un segundo dedo en su vagina. Suelta un grito cuando la boca de Martin toma su pezón, succionando con ganas mientras su otra mano aparta la mano que se encuentra en la vagina. Malia retira su mano de mala gana pero pronto es recompensada por dos dedos de Lydia dentro.

-Lydia.-Lloriquea y Dios, ella no es asi durante el sexo. Es mandona y dura con su acompañante pero ahora...la boca y dedos de Lydia la hacen querer rogar todo el tiempo.-Lydia oh Dios, necesito...necesito otro dedo en mi. Por favor, por favor, estoy tan vacia.-Dice entre susurros, su respiración entre cortada. Siente la sonrisa de Lydia contra la piel de su pezón y, antes de que pueda seguir mendigando, el tercer dedo ingresa en ella haciendo que sus piernas se aflojen. 

La boca de Martin viaja hacia el cuello de la otra chica, succionando contra la piel y haciendo un ruido de satisfacción cuando Malia se retuerce.-Otro, necesito otro.-Se queja y la oji-verde obedece sin dudarlo, ingresando el cuarto y follandola con sus dedos de forma rápida. 

Cuando los dientes de Lydia rozan la piel de su cuello sabe que es todo. Su cuerpo tiembla mientras se corre, presionando los cuatro dedos en su interior y gimiendo de forma alta y gloriosa el nombre de su acompañante. 

Luego de que se recupera un poco, Lydia comienza a ayudarla a bañarse. Cuando Malia esta a punto de protestar, argumentando que ella puede hacerlo por si sola, Lydia la silencio.-Cierra tu boca y déjame ayudarte. 

Obedece, solo porque esta muy relajada y siente sus extremidades casi dormidas. Unos minutos despues la ducha es apagada y antes de que Lydia pueda sacarla de alli la arrincona para besarla, logrando sacar un gemido de la boca de la pelirroja. 

La mano de Malia viaja hacia la vagina de Martin y no se impresiona al sentirla mojada por completo.-Ven, te lo recompensare.-Es todo lo que dice mientras tira de ella hacia fuera de la ducha. La hace apoyarse contra el lavabo, y separa sus piernas. Toma una respiración, deleitandose con el aroma a excitación que emerge y luego sus manos estan sobre las caderas de Lydia, su boca conectando contra la vagina de la chica y gimiendo gustosa por el sabor. 

Siente sus garras crecer e intenta controlarse solo para que sus comillos no crezcan y lastime a la chica. No seria lindo. Da una lamida desde abajo hacia arriba y luego se concentra en su clitoris. 

-¡Malia!.-Chilla Lydia y la otra chica eleva su vista desde donde se encuentra, solo para encontrarse con su acompañante masajeando sus pechos. Presiona un poco sus garras contra la tierna carne de las caderas de Martin y ésta gime, moviendo un poco su cadera buscando más contacto. 

-Sabes delicioso.-Murmura contra la vagina de la pelirroja y esta tira su cabeza hacia atras. 

-Malia, Dios, solo sigue...sigue con tu boca.-Gime de forma quejosa y se retuerce un poco. 

-Oh, ¿Crees que puedes mandarme? Pues deberías demostrarme que harias si no sigo con...-La mano de Lydia toma su cabello, sin tirarlo, y empuja suavemente la cabeza de Malia hacia su vagina.

Malia deja que sus ojos se iluminen en celeste antes de llevar su boca una vez mas hacia el clítoris de la chica. Cuando esta segura de que sus garras no saldrán a la luz una vez más, retira una de sus manos de la cadera de Lydia y lleva dos de sus dedos a su boca, succionandolos y empapandolos en saliva solo para luego dirigirlos hacia la entrada de Lydia, acariciando al rededor y viendo como se contrae de anticipación. Da una rapida lamida, escuchando los lloriqueos de su amiga, antes de ingresar los dos dedos de una vez hasta el fondo, dejandolos quietos por un momento. Su lengua se encarga de limpiar los liquidos de la chica, rodeando la zona donde sus dedos se encuentra. 

-Mierda, tienes...tienes que moverte. Por favor, mueve tus dedos cariño y usa...usa tu lengua en mi. Quiero que tomes toda mi corrida.-Gime Lydia y sus manos aún siguen en sus pezones, presionandolos y la imagen es tan caliente que Malia solo se deja llevar, moviendo sus dedos con rapidez dentro de su amiga. Su lengua limpia todo lo que puede, soltando algunos gemidos en el proceso. 

-Oh por el amor a...mierda. Voy a venir, voy a correrme.-Chilla la pelirroja e intenta apartar a Malia de su vagina pero esta suelta un gruñido bajo antes de mover sus dedos con mayor rapidez, succionando y paseando su lengua por la zona humeda. 

El sonido humedo de los dedos de Malia entrando y saliendo junto con los de succión son los que llevan a la otra chica al borde, su orgasmo golpeandola fuerte y dejándola sin aliento por unos segundos mientras gime desesperada por más. Sus caderas se mueve solas, follandose contra los dedos de su amiga y, cuando comienza a calmarse Malia sigue succionando su vagina sensible. 

Retira sus dedos de su interior solo para llevar su lengua hacia el agujero usado de su amiga y tocar con la punta de la lengua allí, antes de comenzar a simular penetraciones. Intenta ingresar su lengua tanto como puede, soltando quejidos mientras Lydia comienza a gemir una vez más, removiendose. 

-Yo...me correre de nuevo si sigues haciendo eso.-Es todo lo que dice y Malia la ignora, sabiendo que lo esta disfrutando por su olor. Mueve su lengua Cintra el agujero de la chica y, antes de wur lo sepa, Lydia se esta corriendo contra su lengua. 

Sonríe satisfecha, apartando su boca y pasando su lengua por sus labios. Lydia esta un poco despeinada, sus pezones aún erguidos y algo rojos por demás debido a haber estado presionandolos. La castaña acerca su boca al pezón derecho, primero besando allí y luego metiendolo a su boca, succionando un poco. Repite la acción con el izquiero y luego es apartada por su amiga, quien la atrae a un beso desordenado. 

Gime contra la boca de la chica, apartandose poco despues para tomar aire antes de besarla de forma corta una vez mas. 

-Ven, vamos a la cama. Te ves cansada.-Comenta Malia y Lydia sonrie con ojos pesados, dejandose llevar hacia la cama.

Ambas se acuestan juntas y descansan un par de horas. Cuando Malia despierta la mañana siguiente es con Lydia entre sus piernas.


	9. Derek Hale/Scott Mccall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando Derek encuentra a Scott en si habitación chupando un dildo y gimiendo por su alfa pierde por completo el control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, aquí esta el relato pedido hoy. Espero que quien lo haya pedido lo disfrute, si no es asi mis mas sinceras disculpas. AVISO: nudo, charla sobre criar aunque no sea posible. 
> 
> Por cierto, pueden hacer el pedido que quieran, lo escribire tan rapido como pueda.

Scott suelta un jadeo, cierra sus ojos y vuelve a mover sus dedos dentro de su agujero. Habia estado toda la maldita tarde entrenando con su nuevo Alfa, Derek Hale, y su polla y hormonas de adolescente habian provocado una erección casi inmediata cuando lo vio pelear sin camisa contra Boyd. Era una vista genial, deliciosa, y cuando fue su turno de pelear solo se dejo golpear sin poder apartar sus ojos de los grandes biceps, sus abdominales y su trasero. Y, tal vez, solo tal vez, puede haber visto su paquete. Un par de veces. 

Bueno, varias veces, ¿Pero quién puede juzgarlo? Es un chico bi, con las hormonas por los cielos y demasiado curioso. Sí, estuvo con otro chicos pero nunca con un alfa. O un hombre lobo en sí. 

Introduce el tercer dedo, gimiendo alto contra su almohada. Su madre se encuentra durmiendo pero esta demasiado cansada como para escucharla, ademas, tiene puesto el seguro en la puerta. 

-Alfa, mierda.-Susurra en un quejido, sus dedos entrando y saliendo de su agujero de manera rapida mientras mueve su trasero buscando mayor profundidad. Su polla se balancea, golpeando contra su estómago y manchandolo de líquido pre-seminal, la piel sensible logra que se sienta al borde casi la mayor parte del tiempo. 

Retira sus dedos de su interior, abriendo sus ojos por un momento, y estira su mano hacia a un lado, tomando el dildo. Es grande, color piel y bonito. Grueso. Es asi como se imagina que sería el pene de Derek, por lo que lo pone frente a él y su boca se hace agua de solo imaginar que se encuentra frente al pene de su alfa y esta a punto de chuparlo.

-¿Puedo...puedo chupar tu pene, Alfa?.-Gime mientras sigue en cuatro, sus caderas se balanceando de atras hacia adelante, solo para sentir su polla rozar la pjel de su estómago y el aire rozar su agujero. 

Escucha perfectamente el momento en que alguien ingresa a su habitación por la ventana, el olor delata que es Derek y Scott se sentiría avergonzado si no siquiera algo de olor a excitación.

-Solo...solo quiero ser una buena beta y cuidar de mi alfa.-Dice antes de llevar el pene a su boca, tragando todo de una sola vez. Años de practica con ese maldito juguete logran eso. Siente su garganta llena y gime gustoso, oliendo su excitación y la de Derek cada vez mas fuerte. 

-Quiero tu semen en mi boca, Derek.-Dice una vez que retira el pene de su boca antes de volver a llevarselo una vez mas a su cavidad bucal, haciendo ruidos obscenos. 

Antes de que pueda asimilar algo siente el calido aliento de Derek contra el agujero de su ano, y gime antes de ahogarse con su propia saliva. La lengua del morocho se hunde en el anillo de carne, intentando ingresarla todo lo que puede antes de sacarlo. Vuelve a repetir la acción, simulando aue lo esta follando.-Eres un beta muy desobediente, Scott. ¿Crees que deberia darte mi semen en tu boca aún asi? ¿Aun habiendo estado ausente todo el maldito entrenamiento, apestando a excitación? 

-Lo...lo siento Alfa, ¡Yo...mierda! Solo no podia concentrarme contigo sin remera frente a mi.-Gime apartando su boca del dildo. Un dedo ingresa en su agujero y Hale gruñe, su dedo comenzando a moverse rapido. 

-Tan suelto. ¿Mi beta estuvo con alguien más?.-Dice entre sus colmillos y suena furioso, agregando un segundo dedo al interior del adolescente. 

-S...si, lo siento Alfa.-Susurra contentiendo los gemidos. Siente los dedos de Derek salir de su interior y se queja fuerte. Antes de que pueda decir algo las mano del mayor estan sobre sus caderas y tirando de él fuera de la cama. Lo dirige hacia la puerta, empujandolo hasta que se encuentra sobre sus rodillas y contra la puerta. Scott se emociona, sabiendo lo que sigue y Derek eleva sus cejas. 

Ni siquiera sabe cuando pero Derek se encuentra desnudo, supone que antes de que fuera a la cama se habia quitado la ropa. Por lo que, ahora se encuentra con la deliciosa polla de Derek Hale frente a él

-Chupa mi polla. Quiero marcarte para que esos idiotas sepan a quien le perteneces.-Toma el cabello de Scott, sus ojos se ponen rojos y el oji-marrón gime bajito abriendo su boca. La polla de Hale se desliza entre sus labios de una sola vez, la mano de Derek empujando de forma suave para que tome todo lo que pueda de aquella delicia.

-Te vea tan caliente con mi pene en tu boquita, tan llena. No pareces incómodo aun asi, te gusta estar atragantado con una buena polla en la boca, ¿No es asi?.-Acaricia el cabello de Scott mientras este llega hasta la base de su pene, logrando sacarle un fuerte gemido a su alfa. Retira su boca lentamente, recorriendo toda la longitud una vez más y succionando cuando llega a la cabeza. Derek tira de su cabello un poco fuerte pero a Mccall no le molesta, solo gimiendo como una puta. Scott asiente en forma de respuesta a lo dicho por su acompañante. 

Mueve de atras hacia adelante su boca, llenando de saliva la polla del hombre y logrando que un poco se deslice por su boca. Eleva sus ojos solo para encontrarse con la mirada de su Alfa en rojo, sus ojos rapidamente cambian a amarillo en respuesta y Hale gime fuerte, tirando hacia atras la cabeza de Scott para que deje de chupar su pene. 

-Pero...Alfa, quiero tu semen en mi boca.-Lloriquea como niño pequeño y Derek sonrie de forma lobuna antes de asentir. Scott se abalanza sobre su polla una vez mas, esta vez solo dedicándose a chupar la cabeza del pene, succionando y mirando de forma fija a Hale. Luego de unos minutos su boca se llena de la venida del hombre mayor, Mccall hace un ruido de satisfaccion antes de volver a chupar toda la longitud a traves del orgasmo del hombre. 

La polla de Derek se mantiene flacida por unos minutos pero, luego de un arduo trabajo por parte de la boca de Scott, se pone dura. 

-Oh por Dios, eres toda una puta. ¿Quieres mi venida en ti dos veces?.-Pregunta, observando al chico. No sabe como pero lo ve sonreir al rededor de su pene antes de apartar au boca de allí, masajeando la longitud. 

-La quiero en mi agujero. Asi todos sabran que eres mi Alfa. Que te pertenezco y..-Derek lo pone de pie y toma las caderas de Scott, quien rápido toma la indirecta y rodea la cadera del hombre mayor con sus piernas. 

-No deberia. No deberia darte dos veces mi venida porque me has desobedecido pero no puedo soportar la idea de que alguien m2as llenara tu agujero con su venida.-Dice Hale, llevando su pene a la entrada del chico. Juega con él, rodeando la entrada y fingiendo que va a ingresar el pene, logrando sacar quejidos del menor.-¿Cuántos has follado, cachorro? ¿Cuántos han usado tu agujero de puta?.-Cuestiona y Scott se remueve, intentando ser llenado por el pene del hombre. 

-Dos, dos me han follado antes que tu, Alfa. Pero es que...necesitaba tanto la polla de mi Alfa que fui a buscar en alguien lo que tu no me dabas.-Comenta.-Oh mierda, Derek. Alfa, Der...quiero que me folles. Quiero que me cries.-Dice moviendo sus caderas, la polla de Derek presionando contra su agujero.-Siempre...siempre que me follaban imaginaba que era mi alfa quien lo hacia.

Hale no lo soporta más solo hundiendose de una vez en el agujero estirado del chico. Ingresa sin resistencia alguna y eso lo pone furioso y celoso porque esta tan estirado solo por haber tenido pollas dentro suyo antes. Le enseña sus ojos rojos y Scott, entre gemidos y jadeos, le enseña su cuello desnudo.

Lleva sus colmillos hacia el cuello desnudo de Scott, rozando la piel y logrando sacarle mas gemidos al chico. Sus golpes de cadera se vuelven mas rapidos y fuertes, haciendo que la espalda de Scott golpee contra la puerta con cada embestida. 

-Mierda, Alfa, Der...solo...solo quiero tu semen en mi.-Gime tirando su cabeza hacia atras, cerrando sus ojos. Derek deja una marca en el cuello de Mccall.

-¿Quieres...quieres que te marque como mio? ¿Quieres que te crie?.-Cuestiona y, aunque ambos saben que es imposible, aquello parece excitar al mas joven, pues rapidamente comienza a apestar a excitación. 

Scott asiente, buscando profundizar las penetraciones y, cuando su alfa golpea su prostata, suelta un grito.

-Scott, cariño...¿Te encuentras bien?.-La voz de la madre de Scott los sorprende, el chico parece completamente avergonzado mientras Derek se detiene por unos segundos antes de volver a embestir contra su agujero. Su pene comienza a hincharse, su nudo se va a formar en cualquier momento, con solo la idea de que sean descubiertos y de poder "criar" a su beta. 

-¡S...si mamá, solo golpee mi pierna contra el escritorio cuando fui a buscar algo!.-Se las arregla para decir sin sonar como si lo estuvieran follando o al menos lo intenta. 

-Oh, esta bien.-Es todo lo que dice y luego pueden oir sus pasos alejarse, seguido de su puerta cerrándose. 

-Oh por Dios Derek, ¿Estás loco?.-Cuestiona entre quejidos el mas joven y Derek intenta ocultar la sonrisa divertida que intenta cruzar por sus labios. 

-Solo queria criar a mi beta, como lo pediste. Queria marcarte para que supieran que eres mio.-Contesta como si nada, solo para molestar a Scott. Éste parece olvidar cualquier rencor cuando golpea profundo, tocando su prostata.

-Oh maldita mierda, justo alli. Alfa, justo alli, me siento tan lleno. Solo..tan lleno.-Murmura cerrando sus ojos, su cuello aún desnudo para que pueda morderlo. 

Derek lo hace, aunque con sus dientes de humano y es alli cuando su nudo se forma por completo, sintiendose aún más presionado en el interior del chico. Ambos se corren, Scott sobre los estómagos de ambos y Derek dentro del agujero de su acompañante. 

-Oh Dios, eso es mucho semen. Eso es...mierda.-Gime Mccall, moviendo sus caderas a traves de su orgasmo mientras Derek aún lo folla, sólo moviendo lo que puede su pene dentro del chico. 

Cuando ambos se calman un poco, el oji-verde besa la frente del mas joven antes de dirigirlos a la cama. No puede sacar la polla del interior del chico por lo que se recuestan de costado, sus cuerpos pegados. Scott gime con gusto cuando el pene de Derek tira del borde de su agujero y comienza a mover sus caderas una vez mas, su polla interesandose por completo por una segunda ronda. 

-Mira nada más, tan desesperado por su alfa.-Hale dice en tono de broma pero aun lleva su mano hacia el pene del chico, comenzando a acariciarlo.


	10. John Stilinski/Jordan Parrish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John y Parrish mantienen una relacion de amantes a escondidas de todos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No estoy conforme con este pero es lo mejor que pude escribir estando en la Universidad, asi que espeto sepa disculoarme quien lo pidio si no fue de su agrado. Pueden dejar sus opiniones y pedidos debajo.

Llevaba mas de un mes engañando a su novio con su padre. No se sentía bien, es decir, amaba la sensación de peligro, de estar siempre a punto de ser descubierto por su pareja pero no quitaba la sensación de culpa que lo rodeaba cuando estaba con Stiles. En este momento, sin embargo, se encontraba acorralado contra la pared de su habitación, la cual compartía con el castaño. John se encontraba besando su cuello, sus caderas rozando contra el creciente bulto en sus boxers. 

Parrish echó su cabeza hacia atrás, su cadera moviendose para buscar un poco más de fricción entre ellos.

-Debes...debes apresurarte, sabes que Stiles llegara en cualquier momento.-Dice entre quejidos el más joven, mordiendo su labio cuando siente los dientes de Jonh morder la piel descubierta de su cuello. Estaban casi desnudos, la ropa olvidada en el suelo. Solo quedaban sus boxer puestos, aunque dudaba de que fueran a durar mucho más allí. 

-Te encanta que te folle mientras Stiles esta en la casa, no puedes mentirme. Amas escuchar su voz mientras yo te follo aqui, en el baño o en la cocina. 

Parrish gime ahogado cuando la mano grande y calida de John viaja hacia su boxer, ingresando allí y tocando con la punta de sus dedos la cabeza goteante de su polla. Lloriquea un poco, sintiendose a punto de explotar.-Papi.-Dice porque ama decirle así, es obsceno y hace que la polla del mayor de un salto.

-¿Qué quieres, cariño?.-Cuestiona mientras su mano acaricia de forma lenta su polla. La saco de su boxer para poder acariciarla con mayor facilidad. 

-Quiero que me folles, papi.-Murmura entre quejidos, Jonh sonríe con cariño antes de besar de forma corta sus labios. 

-Bien bebé, papi te dara lo que quieres.-Contesta y acaricia el cabello del mas joven con su mano libre. Tira un poco de su cabello para poder acercarlo hacia él y besarlo de forma desordenada mientras sus caricias se apresuran un poco más.

Stilinski se aparta segundos después y, con cuidado, baja hasta quedar a la altura de los boxers de Parrish.-Bebé, date la vuelta.-El otro obedece, volteandose. Jonh no pierde el tiempo, bajando el boxer todo lo que puede con Jordan ayudándole a sacarlo por sus piernas. 

La lengua de Stilinski rodea el anillo de carne y Jordan gime bajito, sintiendo la necesidad de tirar su cadera hacia atras para buscar un poco más de fricción en su agujero. Pronto la calidez de la saliva esta golpeando contra el interior de su agujero, la lengua empujando, simulando penetraciones mientras Parrish lloriquea con sus manos apoyadas contra la pared frente a él. 

Cuando el primer dedo ingresa en su agujero siente sus piernas fallar por un momento antes de que el placer lo golpee, su mano viajando hacia su polla para poder tocarse.-Papi.-Gime alto y la lengua de Jonh junto con su dedo lo están matando.-Papi, voy a...voy a correrme.-Casi grita, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza mientras muerde su labio.

-Hazlo bebé. Puedes correrte, papi luego llenará este lindo agujero con su semen.-Dice mientras ingresa dos dedos más, sabiendo que Parrish puede tomarlos. Comienza a moverlos, rapido mientras su lengua se dirige hacia el anillo de carne ahora estirado, lamiendo alli. Segundos después Jordan se encuentra gimiendo mientras su venida mancha la pared. 

Su cuerpo se siente débil y sensible, cada roce de las manos de John contra su cuerpo envía una descarga de energia a su polla, la cual no tardara en erguirse una vez mas. Los dedos de Stilinski siguen follando su culo, rapido y alternando a veces con sacar sus dedos y meter su lengua allí. 

Para antes de que pueda saberlo, se encuentra duro de nuevo, rogando por mas atención.-Papi, Dios...follame.-Pide mientras mira hacia atras antes de dejar caer su cabeza al sentir el vacío en su agujero cuando los dedos de su acompañante abandonan su agujero.-Llename...llename con tu polla y semen, papi. Por favor, lo necesito tanto. Se siente...se siente vacio sin ti.-Lloriquea y escuche a Jonh gemir. La caveza de la polla de Stilinski acaricia su entrada segundos después, presionando un poco. No esta lubricada, por lo que dolera pero esta acostumbrado a que como follan en cualquier oportunidad que tienen, no siempre la polla de su acompañante tenga lubricante. 

Empuja su trasero contra la polla de Stilinski, quien golpea la mejilla de su trasero.-Quieto bebe, papi no quiere lastimarte.-Murmura en voz baja, una de sus manos sobre la cadera del mas joven presionando sus dedos allí mientras la otra guia su pene hacia la entrada de Parrish. 

Este gime alto cuando la polla comienza a entrar lento y la mano de John baja de su cadera hacia su polla, comenzando a acariciarla.-Estas tan apretado bebe, tan tan apretado. Eso es porque quieres sacar el semen de papi más rapido. ¿No es así?.-Jordan gime alto mientras asiente, la polla de John ahora se encuentra por completo dentro de él. 

Jordan mueve su trasero, follandose pero nuevamente es golpeado en su trasero por John.-Tranquilo bebé, no quieres que te de azotes,¿Cierto?.-Pregunta y el otro niega con su cabeza, incapaz de formar alguna palabra coherente.-Bien, entonces quieto y deja que papi se encargue de ti. ¿Quieres bebé?.-Luego de verlo asentir una vez mas comienza a moverse, entrando y saliendo rapido de se agujero. 

-Amo ver como tu agujero de bebé toma toda mi polla. Sentir como presionas con tus paredes mi pene.-Gime John mientras las embestidas se vuelven cada vez mas erraticas, ambos demasiado excitados por todos los besos y caricias previos. 

-Oh por Dios, papi, allí. Follame allí.-Lloriquea el menor mientras siente su agujero ser usado. El ruido de piel contra piel inunda la habitación, al igual que sus gemidos y quejidos. La mano de Jobn que se encuentra en la polla de Parrish comienza a moverse con mayor rapidez, presionando de vez en cuando y logrando sacar una maldición de la boca de su acompañante. 

-Voy a correrme bebé, ¿Donde quieres la leche de papi?.-Cuestiona John bajando la velocidad de sus embestidas. 

-Quiero....la quiero en mi boca, papi.-Pide y John obedece, sacabdo su pene del agujero del chico. Parrish se gira, dejándose caer en sus rodillas. Su vista caeb en la mano de John, la cual se encuentra acariciando la polla. La otra mano libre caen sobre el cabello de Parrish, tirando un poco de él. 

-Abre la boca bebé, papi te dara lo que quieres.-Dice mientras lleva la punta de su polla a la boca cerrada de Jordan, golpeando allí. Los labios rápidamente rodean la cabeza de su polla, succionandola. 

-Gracias papi.-Dice Jordan con su boca aún en la cabeza del pene de su acompañante, logrando enviar vibraciones a la polla del hombre y haciendo que se corra. Succiona, tragando todo el semen que puede aunque algo escapa por la comisura de sus labios. 

-Oh Dios.-Gime John, sus caderas moviéndose por las replicas de su orgasmo. 

-Lo mismo digo, ¿Qué diablos creen que están haciendo?.-La voz de Stiles los toma por sorpresa a ambos. Estaban tan concentrados en el placer qur no habían escuchado la puerta abrirse.


	11. Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski/Vernon Boyd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek,Stiles y Boyd avanzan en su relación luego de lo sucedido en el sofá.

Boyd se sentía nervioso, ansioso, su polla dura contra la tela de su ropa interior femenina de encaje, la cual hacia que se sintiera aún más sensible. 

Y es que, ¿Cómo no estar nervioso? Se encontraba casi desnudo frente a Derek Hale y Stiles Stilinski, una pareja caliente como el infierno. Quienes, al parecer, estaban interesados en él.

-Bien bebé, ya hemos hablado de esto luego de lo que sucedió en el sofá pero...necesito corroborar.-Murmura Stiles acercanose a Vernon y dejando caer una mano sobre el hombro del chico.-¿Estás interesado en follar con nosotros? 

-S..si.-Asiente, sus muslos temblando mientras siente el cuerpo desnudo de Derek detras de él. La polla dura del chico se frota contra su cuerpo pero no de forma obscena. 

La mano de Stiles baja del hombro de Vernon hacia su estómago, acariciando con la yema de sus dedo los abdominales del chico y luego bajando hacia la lencería. Es blanca, resalta contra su pie y Stiles solo quiere chupar esa polla todo el día sin quitar la lenceria por completo. 

Derek también parece entusiasmado, presionando las mejillas del trasero del moreno.

-Me alegra oir eso, chico grande. Ahora, necesito saber una cosa mas antes de comenzar.-Murmura en voz baja, sus dedos acariciando la longitud dura del chico. Éste soltó un quejido, sus muslos temblando un poco más.-Se que tu polla de bebé duele pero necesito que esperes solo un minuto.-Comenta con una sonrisa divertida bailando en sus labios, Boyd solo asiente.-¿Te sentirias cómodo usando esto?.-Dice mientras gira hacia la cama, tomando una caja y sacando la tapa, antes de girar una vez más para enfrentar a su amigo.

Vernon se queda en silencio sintiendo el presemen acumulandose contra su lencería, haciendolo sentirse aún mas caliente. Lloriquea, arqueando mas su cuerpo hacia el tacto de Hale.

-Tienes que contestar, Boyd. Stiles te está hablando.-Dice con voz severa el mayor de los tres, logrando que el moreno tiemble. 

-Y...yo, oh Dios, sí. Sí, me sentiría...muy cómodo.-Dice entre jadeos, su polla duele y siente su vientre contraerse con anticipación. 

-Asi me gusta, cariño.-Contesta y acerca su rostro hasta el del moreno, besando de forma corta los labios del chico.-Der, amor, ya has escuchado al chico grande. Dale lo que quiere.-Extiende las esposas hacia Derek, quien las toma y, casi sin pensarlo, esposa a Vernon con sus brazos detrás de su espalda. 

Boyd gime, cerrando sus ojos y sacudiendo su cadera casi de manera inconsciente.-Señor...señor, por favor. Por favor.-Pide entre gemidos observando a Stiles en el último momento. 

-¿Qué quieres bebé?.-Cuestiona. 

-Quiero...quiero que me toques. Quiero que toques mi polla.-Dice cerrando sus ojos luego, sintiendo el cuerpo de Stiles deslizarse contra el suyo hasta quedar sobre sus rodillas. Las yemas de los dedos del castaño rodean una vez más la dolorida polla del moreno y el pre-semen sale de su cabeza roja.  
Stiles desliza hacia abajo la lencería, sin quitarla por completo, solo apartando la parte delantera. 

La polla erguida de Vernon golpea el aire y Stiles rie antes de besar la cadera de Vernon, mordiendo la piel antes de deslizar su boca desde alli hasta llegar a la base de su polla. Da un largo paseo con su lengua por el pene del chico antes de bajar hasta las bolas, metiendo una en su boca. 

Succiona lento, alternando de una a otra, antes de comenzar a pasar su lengua hacia arriba, dirigiendose hacia la polla de nuevo. Cuando llega a la cabeza roja y con fugas de presemen se lame los labios, sus ojos de Bambi elevandose hacia los ojos desorbitados de Vernon. 

-¿Quieres mi boca en tu polla, cariño?.-Cuestiona, sus labios acariciando la punta sensible de la cabeza de la polla frente a él.

Boyd asiente y Stiles muerde la parte interna de su muslo como castigo.-Necesitas usar tus palabras bebé, no hare nada que no salga de tus labios. 

-Si, quiero mi polla en tu boca, señor.-Dice entre respiraciones entrecortadas. 

El oji-marrón le da entonces lo que desea, sus regordetes labios rodeando la roja cabeza. Vernon gime y busca el tacto de Derek pero es allí cuando se da cuenta de que Derek se encuentra cerca de la mesa de luz, lubricante en su mano. 

Boyd solo gime con imaginar lo que esta a punto se suceder. Stilinski es un experto con su boca. Deslizando de forma lenta sus labios sobre la longitud, succionando y ahuecabdo sus mejillas de vez en cuando hasta que se encuentra con su nariz tocabdo el vientre de su amigo. 

-Oh...oh señor, tu boca.-No puede terminar su frase. No cuando siente la boca de Stules en su polla y, detras de él, a Hale moviendo la parte de atras de la lencería. Siente un dedo acariciando su entrada y tira sus caderas hacia adelante, ahogando a Stiles. 

Es castigado con un suave azote sobre su trasero, logrando que gima mientras Stilinski no se aparta de su polla. Derek también mantiene su dedo rodeando el anillo de carne de Vernon antes de hundir un dedo allí.-Cuida el movimiento de tus caderas. Se gentil porque tu amo puede castigarte con muchos azotes.-Advierte Hale en tono severo. Stiles parece contento aun si hunde su polla en su garganta y lo hace ahogarse un par de veces. 

Aunque Boyd no quiere eso. 

Stiles se pone un poco más cómodo, dándole a Vernon espacio como para que pueda llevar su cadera más hacia adelante y pueda sentir mejor los dedos de Derek. 

El segundo dedo ingresa en el agujero de Boyd y este grita cuando la boca de Stilinski hace mayor presión alrededor de la base de su polla.-S..amo, por favor. Quiero....¿Puedo correrme?.-Lloriquea

-Adelante cachorro.-Derek dice y eso es todo, sintiendo la succión en su polla, la lenceria a medio quitar y los dedos en su trasero se corre, tiras de semen golpeando contra la garganta de Stilinski, quien traga todo con gusto. El chico de ojos color whisky traga casi todo, apartando su boca de la polla cuando el orgasmo de Boyd termina. 

Abre su boca y le muestra su lengua con algo de semen alli y Vernon gime, sintiendo su trasero ser follado por tres dedos ahora. 

Stiles mira a Derek en silencio y, como si se entendieran por completo, los dedos abandonan su trasero. Lloriquea, completamente molesto por la falta de atención en su cuerpo.-Amos.-Dice quejumbroso cerrando sus ojos por unos minutos. 

-Abre tus ojos, bebé.-Derek ordena y cuando abre sus ojos ve a Stiles y Derek besarse, compartiendo su semen entre sus bocas.

-Amos, quiero...quiero que me follen.-Murmura y Derek se aparta de los labios de Stiles, dandole una sonrisa lobuna. 

-Ven aquí.-Dice y el moreno obedece, camina hacia donde se encuentra la pareja. Stiles rodea su cintura con un brazo y la mano de Derek cae sobre su trasero, presionando alli. La pareja acerca sus rostros a él y, de alguna extraña forma terminan besandose los tres. 

Cuando se apartan minutos despues la polla de Boyd esta dura una vez más. Derek sonrie con cariño antes de dirigirse hacia la cama, sentandose contra la cabecera de la cama.-Ven aquí, cachorro.-Ordena y Boyd asiente. Antes de que pueda acercarse a la cama Stiles le quita la lenceria por completo. Vernon se acerca a la cama e intenta no caerse cuando se para, pierna a cada lado de Hale, mientrae comienza a ponerse en cuclillas. Es difícil quedarse en equilibrio sobre el cuerpo de Hale, en cuclillas, ya que sus manos se encuentran esposadas. 

Una mano de Derek lo ayuda a mantener su equilibrio antes de poner la cabeza de su polla contra su agujero, presionando allí.-Amo, por favor.-Lloriquea y el hombre mayor sonrie, golpeando su trasero.

-Usa tus palabras cachorro. ¿Qué quieres?.-Cuestiona. 

-Quiero...quiero tu polla en mi agujero, amo.-Susurra entre quejidos y pronto es guiado por Derek mientras toma la polla en su agujero. Las manos de Hale se mantienen sobre la cadera del chico de piel morena mientras lo ayuda a subir y bajar en su polla mientras con aus caderas embiste contra el codicioso agujero. 

Los gemidos inundan la habitación junto con los ruidos de golpe de piel contra piel. Boyd echa su cabeza hacia atras, sintiendo su polla a punto de explotar.-Der...amo, voy-voy a correrme.-Gime cerrando sus ojos y, dos embestidas después, es apartado de la polla de su acompañante. 

Lloriquea, sintiendo que su pene no durara demasiado. Puede correrse con el golpe de viento contra su hombria.-Quieto bebé, te quitaré las esposas.-Murmura Stiles detras de él. Escucha el tintineo de unas llaves antes de sentir sus muñecas libres.

-Recuestate. ¿Quieres que Derek te siga follando o estas bien con que te folle yo?.-Cuestiona mientras ve a Vernon acostarse, sus dedos golpeando contra su cadera en un intento por no tocar su polla y correrse. 

-Quiero...Quiero que tu uses mi agujero ahora, amo.-Murmura mientras siente a Derek sentarse a su lado en la cama. Está acariciando su polla apuntando en dirección hacia el estómago de Boyd.

Stiles le Sonrie con cariño antes de ponerse entre sus piernas, arrodillado frente él. Boyd envuelve sus piernas alrededor de su cadera mientras siente el pene de Stiles ingresar en agujero de una vez.-Oh santa mierda.-Se queja Vernon, sintiendose lleno de nuevo. Su mano temblorosa viaja hasta donde se encuentra la mano de Derek en su polla y la aparta, encargandose él de hacer correr al chico. No tardaría demasiado, debido a que lo habia estado follado rápido y profundo. 

-S...stiles.-Gime fuerte el chico de piel morena mientras Stilinski lo embiste rapido, sacando por completo su polla antes de volver a hundirla. Lleva las piernas de Boyd sobre sus hombros, profundizando un poco mas las embestidas y pronto tiene al chico casi gritando incoherencias. 

-Mira nada más, nuestro cachorro ama ser follado como una puta. No soporta tener una sola sino que necesita dos, necesita atenderlas.-Los dedos de Boyd presionan contra la longitud de Derek y este gime fuerte mientras acompaña los movimientos de la mano del chico con las embestidas de su cadera. Se corre sobre el estómago y polla de Vernon, haciendo que suelte un gemido.

-Gracias, señor.-Dice en voz timida antes de llevar uno de sus dedos al semen que se encuentra en su estomago, llevandolo a su boca luego. 

Stiles pierde el control al ver aquello, follandolo aun mas rapido y pronto ambos se encuentran corriendose. Boyd primero ya que se encontraba aun sensible por todo lo sucedido.-Llename, llename con tu semen.-Es lo que pide antes de que se corra Stiles. 

Vernon cierra sus ojos intentando respirar de forma mas tranquila pero todo se va a la basura cuando siente dos lenguas sobre su estomago y polla, limpiandolo. Cuando vuelve a abrir sus ojos, Derek y Stikes estan limpiando su semen y el de Derek de su estomago antes de besarse. Se inclinan hacia adelante una vez se apartan del beso solo para besar a Boyd de forma desordenada. 

-Creo qur la polla de nuestro cachorro esta animada de nuevo.-Derek comenta con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios, sus ojos puestos en la hombria dr Boyd.-Yo puedo encargarme de eso.-Avisa antes de inclinar su cabeza hasta donde se encuentra la polla de Boyd. 

-Oh Dios.


	12. Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles Stilinski, la hija del Sheriff se Beacon Hills es la zorrita de sus profesores, excepto por Derek Hale.
> 
> Pronto terminan Peter, Derek y Stikes follando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVISO: Stiles es mujer aquí y tiene diecisiete años. Contiene nudo y charla sobre crianza. Peter y Derek no se follan entre ellos, solo comparten el agujero de Stiles.

Stiles Stilinski, la hija del Sheriff, era conocida como la zorrrita de los profesores. Cualquier profesor que la haya tendio en sus manos terminaba follandola. Y ella lo disfrutaba, no solo aseguraba su nota sino también amaba tener pollas en su agujero. 

El entrenador, por ejemplo, la había follado en las duchas del vestuario de chicas, una mano en su vagina y la otra en su pecho mientras la follaba con fuerza contra la pared. Harris amaba comer su coño hasta el cansancio y luego correrse sobre sus pechos grandes y redondos. También el director, quien la había follado sobre su escritorio.

Ahora, el problema de Stiles eran los Hales. Peter era un hombre mucho mayor que ella, daba Filosofía y habia sido pan comido convencerlo de que la follara. Lo habia hecho gustoso, llevandola a su auto y cogiendola ahi. Se habia hecho costumbre buscarse el uno al otro y tener algun polvo rapido luego de un día muy malo y largo. 

Pero quien le estaba costando convencer era el sobrino de Peter, Derek Hale. Un hombre casado y con un hijo, Ian quien era compañero de Stiles. Mejor amigo, de hecho. 

-Debes dejar de pensar en las posibles consecuencias, sobrino. Ella es caliente y una zorrita, sólo quiero una polla en su coño para sentirse llena. 

-No hare esto. Es mi alumna, menor de edad e hija del Sheriff. Como si fuera peor es la amiga de Ian.-Contesta con cierta frustración el morocho, su vista puesta sobre los papeles que se encuentran en su escritorio.-Además estoy casado. 

-Oh por Dios, Kate se ha follado a medio Beacon Hills y lo sabes. No le interesa nada, menos tú. Lo siento querido sobrino pero es la verdad.-Sonrie con arrogancia mientras se sienta en uno de los pupitres del salón, observando a su sobrino.-No veo cual seria la diferencia. En realidad si, Stiles es mucho mas joven que Kate por lo que, a parte de que su cuerpo esta en mejores condiciones tambien su coño aun se encuentra apretado. Estoy seguro de que deseas sentir tu polla siendo ordeñada por un pequeño coño.

-Tiene diecisiete años, Peter. Dejala en paz, es menor de edad. El Sheriff te disparará cuando se entere.-Comenta corrigiendo un examen, frunciendo un poco su ceño al ver las idioteces que escriben algunos de sus alumnos. 

-Mira, haremos un trato. Ella esta por venir aquí, quiere que la folle, como ya sabras.-Sonríe de forma lobuna.-Te quedas y observas lo que te estas perdiendo. Si luego de verla chupar y montar una polla aún no la deseas pues...dejame decirte que te felicito.-Comenta y Derek eleva su vista para fruncirle aún mas el ceño a su tío. 

-No me quedaré a verte follarla. 

-No te quedarás porque tienes miedo, la deseas tanto que perderás el control cuando la veas. Tu lobo estará raspando la superficie, listo psra anudarla como alguna vez lo hiciste con Kate.-Dijo.-Si vas a decir que es mentira, entonces quedate y demuestralo. Solo sientate ahi y corrige tus benditos examenes mientras la follo sobre tu escritorio.-Sonrie amplio y malvado.

Derek toma una respiración profunda mientras su tio lo observa con una ceja elevada, esperando una respuesta.-Bien, pero no me molesten.

Es todo lo que dice y ambos se quedan en silencio esperando. El Hale mas jóven vuelve a su tarea de corregir los examenes mientras Peter se queda alli, apestando a excitación.-Apestas.-Murmura Derek y escucha la risa de su tío. Antes de que pueda responder algo la puerta de la sala se abre, revelando a la mujer de sus pesadillas. En realidad a la adolescente. Lleva una minifalda suelta por lo que si se agacha podría ver perfectamente su trasero, un top sin corpiño debajo y sus pezones se traslucen debajo de la tela. Unas medias blancas cubren sus largas y cremosas piernas. Su cabello largo y castaño se mueve con entusiadmo mientras cierra la puerta, obedeciendo a Peter cuando le dijo que la trabara. 

-Allí esta mi zorrita favorita.-Peter sonrie amplio mientras se pone de pie. Derek no puede apartar la vista de la chica, un completo pecado, un manjar para sus ojos.-¿Ahora quien apesta, sobrino?.-Dice por lo bajo Peter y Derek gruñe, volviendo la vista a sus papeles. 

Puede oler a Ian en esa niña, lo cual lo molesta e incomoda aún más.-Buenas tardes, señores Hale.-Escucha la suave voz de la adolescente, lo cual hace que la mirada de Derek se eleve. Ve las mejillas de la niña sonrojadas y sus pezones se marcan completamente erguidos contra la tela. Sus ojos marrones pasan de Derek hasta Peter.

-Buena niña, tienes buenos modales, zorrita.-Peter la besa con ferocidad, su lengua ingresando a la cavidad bucal de la joven. El sobrino de Peter aparta la vista, sintiendose un poco abrumado. Vuelve a sus examenes cuando escucha el gemido bajo y necesitado de la niña. 

Los escucha besarse por unos minutos y puede oler la excitación crecer en la habitación. Cuando menos lo espera tiene a la niña frente a él, al otro lado del escritorio. Eleva su vista por completo sorprendido y ve a su tío sonreirle.

-Dije que querias que vieras y Sti se emocionó. Ella realmente amaria poder montar tu polla.-La joven gime mientras cierra sus ojos, su cuerpo se dobla un poco más sobre la mesa y Derek puede ver perfectamente sus pezones y como sus pechos grandes se mueven con entusiasmo.-O al menos usar su boquita en tu polla. Asi que le dije que podia follarla sobre tu escritorio enfrente tuyo, tal vez asi reacciones.-Escucha el ruido mojado de los dedos de Peter ingresando en el agujero de la joven y su polla esta cada vez mas dura mientras ve a Stiles cerrar sus ojos y estirar su cuello hacia atrás, gimiendo con fuerza. 

-¿Has venido preparada, cariño?.-Peter cuestiona mientras los sonidos humedos del dedo de su tío en Stilinski se vuelven casi ensordecedores en sus oidos. 

-S...si, tuve un poco de diversión antes de venir con ustedes, señores Hale.-La joven gime, retorciendo sus caderas. Derek quiere elevar el top un poco solo para poder liberar esos pechos y poder admirarlos como se debe. 

-¿Si? ¿Te estabas divirtiendo sola o alguien estaba contigo?.-Peter ingresa otro dedo y golpea la nalga de la chica, logrando que ésta lloriquee. Derek lo ve sonreír, satisfecho ante la reacción de la niña.-Contesta cariño, no debes guardar silencio cuando tu profesor te esta preguntando algo importante.-Es lo que dice y Stiles abre sus ojos, observando a Derek mientras muerde su labio. 

-Yo..yo estaba con Ian cuando me estaba masturbando.-Los ojos de Derek pasan de verde a rojo, perdiendo el control. Él queria marcar a Stiles como su propiedad, no que otros hombres--mucho menos su hijo--lo hicieran. 

Peter parece satisfecho por la reacción de su sobrino.-¿Qué dices sobrino, crees que nuestra alumna merece ser follada?.-Cuestiona y sus ojos se posan sobre Derek quien aún tiene sus ojos de Alfa. Sus colmillos se deslizan por su boca. 

-Folla su agujero, luego la reclamare como mia.-Dice.-Pero una vez que te folle, niña, no podras ser usada por nadie mas que nuestro paquete. Solo Peter, Ian y yo podremos follarte cuando lo deseemos.-Dice Derek, sus colmillos desaparecieron por completo al igual que sus ojos rojos.-¿Estas segura de esto, cariño?.-Se pone de pie tomando la barbilla de la niña, quien mueve sus caderas en busca de más, mas dedos en su agujero o una polla. 

-S...sí señor Hale, yo...realmente amaria eso.-Ella dice y eso es todo. Eleva su vista a Peter y este solo sonrie satisfecho, sabiendo que tendra un nuevo juguete para usar de forma permanente. Derek rodea el escritorio y Stiles se aparta de donde se encuentra, gimiendo cuando los dedos de Peter aun se siguen moviendo dentro de ella. El mas joven de los Hale se sienta en el escritorio, la niña frente a él un poco inclinada. Lleva sus grandes manos al top de la joven, subiendolo un poco para poder liberar los pechos. Stiles parece agradecida y, antes de que Derek pueda llevar su boca a los pezones de la chica Peter ingresa su polla de una sola vez, haciéndola gritar. 

-Sh, cariño, no quieres atraer más compañía. Sabes que ahora sólo nosotros podemos tener tu cuerpo.-Dice Derek mientras sus manos algo ásperas viajan hacia los senos de la chica, tomandolos y apretando, logrando que gima aún mas. Inclina su cabeza y pasa la lengua sobre uno de los lindos pezones rosados, éste se pone duro al instante y luego sopla.

-Oh por Dios, señores Hale.-Ella gime sus ojos cerrados por completo mientras la polla de Peter entra y sale de su codicioso agujero. Los labios de Derek rodean el pezón de la chica y succiona, mordiendo de vez en cuando. 

Los gemidos inundan la habitación y Derek se pasea de un pezón al otro, dejándolos erguidos y magullados de tanto succionar. La piel al rededor esta un poco roja pero no esta lastimada. El menor de los Hale besa ambos pechos antes de meter uno a su boca y tirar un poco. 

-Imagina cuando estes embarazada, llevando nuestros cachorros. Tus pechos es1tarian aún más hinchados y seguramente llorarias por nuestras pollas todo el dia, aún mas necesitada de lo normal.-Derek dice sus ojos fijos en Stiles, quien le devuelve la mirada.

-Yo..mierda, señor.-Gime fuerte mientras las embestidas de Peter son cada vez más rápidas.-Yo creo que voy a correrme.-Chilla y el morocho le sonríe con cariño.

-Entonces hágalo, señorita Stilinski.-Es todo lo que dice y, segundos después la joven se esta retorciendo entre los brazos de Peter, quien la sigue follando a través de su orgasmo. 

Se queda quieto unos minutos despues, Derek acomodandose en sus pantalones mientras ve a la niña intentar mantenerse de pie y quejarse una vez que la polla de Peter abandona su agujero.

-Mira nada más, te corriste antes de que Peter pudiera terminar en tu coño.-Comenta el oji-verde mientrad una de sus manos se estira y alcanza la zona humeda de la chica, acariciando allí. Esta gime, claramente aún sensible por recién haberse corrido.-Dime, Stiles, ¿Quieres que Peter se corra en tu coñito o me dejaras usarte y llenarte con mi nudo y semen?.-Cuestiona y los ojos de Stiles brillan, pareciendo cautivada.

-¿Me llenaria con su nudo, profesor Hale?.-Dice entusiasmada mientras sus manos viajan hacia su top, quitándolo y tirandolo al suelo. La polla de Derek duele aun más, viendo aún mejor los suaves y cremosos pechos de la mejor amiga de su hija y su alumna. 

-Si es lo que desea, señorita Stilinski.-Asegura y la joven asiente con entusiasmo, sus pechos rebotando con el impulso. Derek puede oler la excitación aun mas creciente de Peter pero lo ignora.-Entonces sigame.-Dice antes de dirigirse hacia su silla. Antes de sentarse se baja los pantalones y los boxers hasta los tobillos. Stiles muerde su labio, sus ojos puestos en la polla de Derek. 

-¿Puedo probar su polla, profesor? ¿Es asi como obtendrè una A en su calificaciones?.-Si la polla de Derek ya dolia para este momento la excitación era casi insoportable. Podia escuchar a Peter masturbandose mientras los obaervaba desde uno de los pupitres. 

-Claro, toma la punta de mi polla de tu cabeza y luego montame.-Ordena mientras se sienta en su silla. Stiles patece entusiasmada, dejándose caer de rodillas frente a su profesor.

-Gracias por la ayuda con mi nota, señor.-Sonrie y luego lleva su boca a la cabeza de la polla de Hale, rodeandola con sus regordetes labios. Succiona y luego la deja ir con un pop, su lengua saliendo al instante a tomar el pre-semen que escapa. -Sabe delicioso, señor Hale.-Dice observandolo a traves de sus pestañas y eso es todo. -De pie, cariño. Sientate en mi polla, quiero verte mover.-Ordena y la adolescente obedece, poniendose a espaldad de él y bajando hasta que su coño rosa la cabeza del pene de Hale, logrando que ambos giman. Sin previo aviso, Stiles hunde por completo la polla del oji-verde en su coño gritando con fuerza. Derek gime mientras toma sus caderas, arrastrando con sus manos la pollera de la joven para poder tener una mejor vista del bonito trasero de Stiles con su polla hundida en ella. -Señor....señor Hale, es muy grande para mi coño.-Gime mientras comienza a mecer su cuerpo de adelante hacia atrás, siendo aquello una tortura. Derek presiona sus dedos contra la carne de las caderas de la chica y gruñe, sus colmillos creciendo en su boca. Puede oler la excitación de Stilinski, completamente embriagadora. Después de unos minutos dejando que Stiles se acostumbrara a su polla la toma por las caderas, comenzando a embestirla. La folla lento y profundo, logrando que lloriquee mientras su coño codicioso se presiona contra la polla de Derek. Puede sentir su nudo comenzar a formarse por lo que se dificulta el movimiento en las embestidas -¿Sientes eso llenando tu coño, cariño?.-Pregunta mientras Stiles balancea nuevamente sus caderas, desesperada por llegar a su orgasmo. -S..si señor Hale, se siente muy grande en mi. Mi coño esta tan lleno.-Gime fuerte echando su cabeza hscia atrad y mostrando su cuello a Hale. Los ojos de Derek cambian a rojo y lleva su boca al cuello de la joven, su nudo terminando de formarse dentro de ella. -Es mi nudo, señorita Stilinski. La llenaré con mi semen y, en poco tiempo, estará llevando a mis cachorros. Sus pechos grandes y su vientre redondo mientras me deja que la folle, ¿Se imagina eso?.-Antes de que pueda decir algo mas Stiles se corre, sus paredes presionando aun mas contra el pene del mas joven de los Hales. Escucha a Peter correrse unos momentos después, mientras él intenta mover su nudo contra el coño humedo y apretado de la joven. Stiles comienza a presionar al rededor de su polla con intención y, en pocos minutos, siente correrse dentro de la chica. Ambos gimen, completamente complacidos. -Eres manada ahora, cariño.-Murmura mientrad siente lo ultimo de su descarga llenar el agujero de la chica.


	13. Theo Raeken/Liam Dunbar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demasiada tensión sexual entre Theo y Liam mientras pelean en el ring. Ellos solo buscan un poco de liberación luego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pueden seguirme en instagram como teenwolf231963. Por si quieren hablar o pedir algun relato. Estuve subiendo seguido ya que estoy un poco mas libre, lo cual ayuda. 
> 
> Dejen cualquier idea que deseen que escriba o cualquier opinion, siempre y cuando sea dicha con respeto para todos.

-¿Puedes parar? ¡Esta es la tercera vez que golpeas mi maldita nariz!.-Theo gruñe mientras empuja a Liam contra el suelo del ring, cansado de aquello. Se sienta sobre el cuerpo del niño mientras este forcejea y sigue tirando golpes.-¡Deja de pelear como niña, estas en boxeo! Y ni las niñas pelean de esta ridicula forma.-Recibe otro puñetezo en su nariz y se queja, agradeciendo el poder de curación o ya tendría que estar yendo al hospital. 

-Ups, cuarta.-Sonríe como el niño idiota que es logrando que Theo quiera golpearlo hasta el cansancio. O follarlo allí mismo. 

La maldita tensión sexual entre ellos ya lo estaba abrumado, por el amor a Dios.

Mueve su cuerpo sobre el de Liam, tomando sus manos y apoyandolas contra el suelo con fuerza, no queriendo que se escape.-Quedate quieto, Dunbar.-Gruñe mientras siente la polla dura golpear contra la suya, demasiado interesado en algo de acción. Más aún con el chico que se encuentra debajo de él. 

-¿O qué? ¿Me golpearas?.-Cuestiona jadeante mientras mueve su cuerpo y caderas de forma internacional contra Theo y su polla dolorida. 

Lo toma por el cabello, sin tirar realmente fuerte de él y le muestra sus ojos.-Si, te golpeare, niño bonito. 

El rostro e Liam enrojece con rapidez mientras sus caderas se mueven con más insistencia contra las de Theo. Se estremece cuando siente el Jalón de cabello que le da Theo, logrando sacarle un gemido que recorre el cuerpo del otro y llega hasta su dolorida polla. 

-Oh Dios, yo..-Aparta de un empujón a Theo y se pone de pie rápidamente. Su rostro es por completo rojo y se dirige hacia su cuello, bajando por su pecho y perdiendose en la remera que cubre su torso.-Hemos terminado.-Es todo lo que dice antes de encaminarse hacia los vesturios, seguramente a las duchas. 

Raeken suspira, bajando la vista a su polla dolorida. Es hora de hacer algo y avanzar en su relación amor-odio para ponerle fin a la tensión sexual. 

Ingresa a los vestuarios unos minutos después que Liam, sabiendo que solo se encuentran ellos en el gimnasio. Theo es el encargado de cerrar todo una vez culminen con su entrenamiento, por lo que busca con su mirada a Liam, encontrandolo sentado en un banquillo. Esta sin remera y en boxer, observando su polla dura contra la tela. 

-Te presento a la señora erección. Debes cuidar de ella y tocarla, sera buena si la haces correrse.-Dice solo para molestar al chico, lo cual logra de inmediato porque éste le enseña sus ojos de beta y colmillos. 

Se apresura a donde se encuentra Theo, dirigiendolo a los casilleros y golpeandolo contra ellos. Raeken ríe aunque el dolor pique en su cuerpo y ve a Liam cada vez más molesto.-Tranquilo cachorro, no quieres perder el control.-Liam respira de forma pesada y parece pensarlo, soltando un poco el agarre fuerte que tenía sobre el cuerpo de su acompañante

Theo aprovecha su momento de distracción para soltarse de su agarre y darlo vuelta, quedando ahora Liam contra el casillero y de espaldas a él. Raeken pega su cuerpo al de Dunbar, su polla presionando contra el trasero del chico quien gime con gusto mientras su olor a excitación inunda la habitación. 

-Hueles delicioso, maldición.-Gime frustrado Raeken, su boca cayendo sobre la piel del cuello de Liam. Besa alli, solo apoyando su boca abierta y succionando para luego bajar por la espalda del chico, haciendo el recorrido de vuelta hacia arriba. El trasero de Dunbar todo ese tiempo estuvo moliendo su dolirida erección.-¿Te gusta sentir mi polla con tu trasero, bonito?.-Cuestiona con voz ronca, la excitación golpea su cuerpo por tener al chico así. 

-S..sí.-Dice de forma gruñona el chico, claramento no muy contento con tener que seder al otro chico. Pero la excitación lo supera.-Quise...todo este tiempo soñé que me follabas en el ring o en las duchas, aquí...-Se queda en silencio mientras siente la polla de Raeken deslizarse de arriba a abajo contra su trasero, completamente dura. No necesita mirar su boxer para saber que el pre-semen esta manchandolo allí. 

-¿Te masturbabas pensando en mi?.-Es lo que dice Theo, sus caderas moviéndose más rápido en busca de la liberación de ambos. 

-Si, mierda. Muchas veces.-Gime echando su cabeza hacia adelante, logrando que golpee contra los casilleros. Las embestidas aumentan su ritmo, las manos de Theo viajan hacia el elástico del boxer del otro chico y una de ellas se desliza debajo de la tela, tomando la polla dura de Dunbar. Su dedo gordo rodea la cabeza de la polla, esparciendo el pre-semen y eso, junto con la polla de Theo contra su trasero hacen que se corra.

-Oh mierda, oh mierda.-Grita Liam mientras sus caderas se sacuden buscando más fricción mientras el orgasmo lo golpea. Siente la mano de Theo aún en su sensible pene, acariciando de forma perezosa. Liam solo jadea y gime por lo bajo, necesitado. 

Cuando la mano de Theo desaparece de su polla y de su cuerpo se queja, girandose para enfrentarlo. Lo ve desnudarse frente a sus ojos, dejándole ver la gloria de su cuerpo desnudo. Tiene algo de pelo en pecho, su estomago marcado por completo, la polla erguida de forma orgullosa y con pre-semen acumulado en su cabeza, sus piernas tonificadas.-....mierda, quiero comer tu polla.-Es lo primero que sale de la boca de Liam y Theo ríe, acercandoze al otro chico. 

-Tal vez podrías comenzar a caerme bien.-Comenta mientras acerca su rostro al del más joven. Une sus labios en un beso desesperado, sus manos viajando hacia el trasero del chico y ayudándole a envolver sus piernas al rededor de su cadera.-Ven, hay que bañarnos.-Dice y Liam solo gime mientras siente la dura polla de Raeken contra su estómago. Aún conserva su bóxer, lo que es incómodo y doloroso en iguales medidas. 

Una vez llegan a la ducha, Raeken abre la canilla y el agua comienza a caer sobre ellos. Theo lo deja sobre el suelo y, antes de que pueda hacer o decir algo Liam esta sobre sus rodillas, boca abierta y mojada previamente por su lengua. Sus ojos celestes viajan hacia los de su acompañante, observandolo mietras muerde su labio

-No tienes que hacer esto. Es demasiado, pasamos de odiarnos a...-La boca de Liam se envuelve al rededor de la cabeza de su polla mientras una de las manos del chico viaja hacia lo que queda de la polla. Comienza lento, solo dando lamidas cortas y succiones suaves a la cabeza dolorida de Theo, luciendo adorable y sexy a la vez.

-Oh Dios, eso es jodidamente caliente. Te vez tan caliente, Liam.-La mano de Theo toma algo de cabello del chico, solo presionando un poco y acariciando de vez en cuando. Liam suspira gustoso, metiendo un poco más de la polla en su boca. 

Pronto aparta la mano de la polla de Raeken y desliza sus labios por completo por la longitud, tragando todo mientras hace ruidos obsenos. Theo se correrá en cualquier segundo. 

-Mierda, cariño podria follar tu boca.-Dice Theo sintiendo su cuerpo algo tembloroso por toda la excitación. Dunbar gime fuerte contra su polla, enviando vibraciones y aparta su boca mientras una mano acaricia la longitud. 

-Hazlo. Folla mi boca a gusto, Raeken. Puedo tomarlo todo.-Es lo que dice, sonriendo de forma arrogante. 

Theo suelta una risa falsa, sus cejas elevadas mientras los celos recorren su cuerpo.-¿Cómo sabes que puedes hacerlo?.

-Me han follado la boca pollas mas grandes que la tuya, Raeken.-Dice y Theo quiere borrar la sonrisa de mierda que tiene en sus labios. 

La mano que aun se encuentra sobre el cabellos de Liam tira de él, logrando sacarle un quejido.-Manos detrás de tu espalda y deja tu boca abierta. Veremos si lo que dices es cierto.-Liam hace lo que le pide sin quejarse, esperando con emoción. 

La polla ingresa a su boca con rapidez, golpeando contra su garganta y pronto comienza un vaivén de las caderas de Raeken mientras le folla la boca. Liam solo puede gemir, realmente excitado, mientras sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas por el esfuerzo. La polla entra y sale de su boca, llenándose de baba de forma desordenada y eso lo hace aún más caliente. 

Pronto puede ver como las caderas de Theo comienzan a flaquear por lo que golpea de forma suave la mano del chico que se encuentra sobre su cabello y este para. Aparta sus labios de la polla de Theo, la cual esta empapada con su saliva y luego posa sus manos a cada lado de la cadera d chico, presionando contra la carne. 

-¿Qué...-Comienza a decir el chico pero es interrumpido por sus gemidos cuando la boca de Liam toma su polla una vez más por completo en su boca. Sus labios tocan la pelvis del chico y se queda quieto, succionando y el semen llena su boca antes de que pueda reaccionar. 

Toma todo lo que puede, sintiendo como se corre en sus boxers una vez más mientras el orgasmo de Raeken lo golpea. 

Bien, ya no podra usar sus boxers de nuevo.


	14. Ayuda/Sugerencias

Hola :) Estoy teniendo una semana bastante completa, por lo que no creo que pueda subir o si lo hago sera algo corto. 

¿Algunas ideas o algo que deseen que escriba? 

Por cierto, nunca me presente, soy Laila❤ me alegra de que hasta ahora les haya interesado lo que he escrito. Se que hay algunos errores en los escritos pero los corregire a lo largo del tiempo, cuando este un poco más libre.


	15. Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek tien un crush muy grande por Stiles, el hermano mayor de Isaac. Cuando este vuelve de la Universidad para Navidad, Derek siente que pierde el control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA: Derek aquí tiene 17 mientras que Stiles tiene 23/24 años. Por lo que Derek sigue siendo menor de edad, si esto te incomoda solo no lo leas. Todo lo que sucede aquí y en la segunda parte de este relato (es demasiado largo para subirlo de una sola vez por lo que lo dividi en dos) esta completamente consentido por parte del menor. 
> 
> Sin nada mas que decir, disfruten ❤

No pueden culpar a Derek por, a sus 17 años, tener una erección instantanea por solo ver a Stiles Stilinski. Estaba en la casa de su mejor amigo, Isaac, junto con Boyd y Erica cuando el castaño llego. Se habia ido a la Universidad a principio de año y regresó solo para Navidad. 

-Oye Is, ¿No piensas saludar a tu hermano mayor?.-Era todo lo que habia dicho una vez ingreso a la habitación del rubio, llamando la atención de los jovenes. Estaba aún mas precioso de lo normal, completamente caliente. Se había dejado crecer la barba, su cabello tenia aspecto de sexo, sus jeans eran realmente ajustados (lo cual Derek agradecia pues podia ver la forma de su pene contra la tela).

Derek creía haber olvidado como diablos se respiraba. Erica golpeo su codo contra las costillas y el oji-verde comenzó a toser, desesperado por aire y saliendo de su ensoñación. 

Stiles, quien se encontraba con un brazo sobre el cuerpo de su hermano menor, observó a Hale preocupado.-Hey catwoman, cuida a mi chico. No quieres tener que vertelas conmigo por romper a Der.-Murmura sonriendo amplio y bonito. La boca de Derek quedo abierta, sin saber que decir. 

-Uh, creo que ya lo han roto.-Es lo que dice Boyd y sus amigos rien(los bastardos) mientras el mayor de los Stilinski se acerca hasta la silla donde se encuentra Hale. Se inclina hasta que puede rodear el cuerpo del adolescente con sus brazos y deja caer un beso debajo de su mandíbula y luego sobre su cabello.

-¿Te han estado tratando mal en mi ausencia, Der?.-Cuestiona en tono burlón y Derek deberia estar acostumbrado porque Stiles usa ese tono con todos y es táctil con todos pero...se siente tan privado.

La polla de Hale es su perdición. 

-Yo, uhm, hola.-Es todo lo que dice Derek y todos ríen. Frunce su ceño, molesto con los idiotas de sus amigos y con el hermano mayor de Isaac. 

-Si, está roto por completo.-Dice Stiles y luego dirige su vista a la pantalla de la televisión, pareciendo emocionado.-Oh, esa pelicula es genial. ¿Puedo hacerles compañía?.-Dice y tanto Erica como Isaac asienten, Boyd solo murmura un si. Derek, por otro lado, suelta un chillido cuando las manos de Stiles tiran de su cuerpo para que se ponga de pie. 

-¿Qué demonios, Stiles?.-Pregunta Derek mientrad Stiles toma asiento en su lugar, el cual estaba ocupando hasta hace momentos. 

-Oh, deja de ser un gruñón, Der. Ven, ambos compartiremos asiento.-Tira de la muñeca del morocho y hasta la silla, logrando que se siente en las largas piernas de Stilinski. Pensar en las piernas de Stiles hacen que la polla de Hale duela aún más y eso es tormentoso. Agradece que la luz de la habitación esta apagada. 

-Pero este era mi asiento.-Se queja, sentado lo mas lejos que puede del pecho y pene del mayor de los hermanos. Las manos del oji-marrón pronto rodean su cuerpo, tirando de él hasta que se encuentra recostado. Su espalda pegada al pecho de Stiles y puede sentir claramente el miembro del chico contra su trasero. Hace un movimiento, sintiéndose incómodo. 

-Yo, uhm...-Isaac lo corta. 

-Derek, sabes que te adoro pero cierra la boca. No podemos escuchsr la película.-Obedece, su ceño fruncido para demostrar su disgusto. Pasa las siguientes horas de la noche con la polla de Stiles contra su trasero y las manos del chico sobre sus muslos, presionando en las partes de miedo de la película.

Cuando Derek llega a su casa esa madrugada, al rededor de las cuatro, se encierra en su habitación y se masturba. Mancha sus sábanas y tiene que quedarse una hora más despierto esperando a que sus sábanas salgan del lavarropas y la secarropas pero valió la pena. 

(...)

Derek se habia quedado a dormir en casa de Isaac, como cada vez que hacían un trabajo para el colegio o estudiaban para un exámen, como sucedio en este caso. Tenian examen de quimica por la mañana y ambos intentaron ayudarse en lo que el otro no entendia, cayendo rendidos sobre los libros en el escritorio. 

Pero, al rededor de las tres de la madrugada, Derek despierta con sed. Suelta un quejido bajo, poniendose de pie y sintiendo su espalda quejarse por haber estado durmiendo en una silla casi toda la noche. 

Sale de la habitación y camina por el pasillo, deteniendose ante la puerta abierta de Stiles. Esta poco iluminada, solo por una lampara a un lado de su cama, pero claramente esta teniendo sexo con alguien. Mas especificamente, un hombre. Derek se para un poco escondido a un lado del marco de la puerta, observando lo mas silencioso que puede al chico penetrar a su acompañante. Lo tiene acorralado en la cama, las dos piernas de su acompañante sobre los hombros de Stilinski mientras su polla--su perfecta polla--entra y sale con rapidez.

La polla de Derek comienza a endurecerse contra su jean y jadea mientras una de sus manos viaja hacia alli, presionando con la palma de su mano en la zona. 

Parecen estar cerca del orgasmo, el ruido de la cama y sus gemidos, al igual que la rapidez de embestidas lo delatan. 

Escucha al pelirrojo debajo de él gemir el nombre de Stiles y este no puede evitar imaginarse en el lugar del chico. Suelta un gemido suave y aparta la mano de su cuerpo a tiempo para ser descubierto alli, parado frente a la puerta de Stiles. 

-Uh, yo, lo siento. Solo iba a avisar que me iba a casa.-Murmura completamente avergonzado el chico cuando corta el orgasmo de ambos solo por su quejido. 

Escucha un suspiro exasperado y, antes de que puedan decir algo más, Derek se dirige a la habitación de Isaac nuevamente. Busca sus cosas, intentando hacer la menor cantidad de ruido posible pero Is se despierta cuando comienza a guardar todo.

-Hey, ¿Te vas? Creí que hariamos como siempre.-Dice adormilado, sentandose mejor en su silla. 

-Lo siento, mamá tiene turno ahora en el hospital y Cora se quedará sola en casa. No me siento seguro.-EzEs lo que dice y ruega porques su polla dura no llame la atención de Isaac. 

-Oh, esta bien. Saluda a Cor de mi parte.-Sonrie adormilado y Derek suelta un suspiro mientras pone la mochila sobre su hombro.

-Claro Is.-Dice.-Ven, te llevare a la cama. No puedes dormir alli, te dolerá la espalda.-Tira de forma sueva de la mano del chico, logrando que se ponga de pie. 

Una vez acosto a su amigo sale lo mas rapido y silencioso que puede de la ha itacion. Sabe que el Sheriff esta en la comisaría por lo que no deberia preocuparse pero el chico de sus sueños húmedos--el cual acaba ver teniendo sexo--se encontraba en casa y despierto, al menos hasta hace algunos momentos.

-Espera,Derek.-Escucha la voz de Stiles mientras baja las escaleras y siente su corazón latir con fuerza y su rostro arder. 

Termina de bajar y se gira, moviendose de forma nerviosa mientras observa al pelirrojo y a Stiles bajar las escaleras.

-Espera somo un momento, te llevare a casa.

-No es...-Lo interrumpe.

-¿Lo llevarás a él? Creí que el trato era llevarme luego de que tuvieramos sexo. Sabes que vivo lejos.-Se queja el pelirrojo y Stiles parece sorprendido por un momento.

-Pagaré el taxi, mira.-Saca algo de plata de los pantalones que lleva puestos y el pelirrojo asiente, murmurando un gracias antes de salir furioso de la cssa. 

-Tengo edad suficiente como para irme caminando a casa. Lo hago seguido, en realidad.-Comenta con molestia y muy avergonzado Hale, los ojos de Stiles lo observan por unos segundos antes de sonreír. 

-Lo se, eres un chico grande ahora. Y guapo. Aunque siempre lo fuiste, solo...ahora tienes más músculos de la última vez que te vi y...la vista de tu polla contra tus jeans. Y tu trasero.-Muerde su labio regordete, sus ojos cayeron sobre los jeans de Derek, observando su bulto. 

-Siento, siento haber interrumpido el momento. No supe como reaccionar.-Es todo lo que puede decir Hale y Stiles sonríe mientras lo empuja con suavidad hacia la cocina.

-Te hare un chocolate caliente antes de dejarte ir a casa.-Explica y Derek solo se ve como un cachorro confundido pero tampoco puede negarse. Asiente y toma asiento en un taburete detras de la isla mientras Stiles se mueve por la cocina. 

-Solo iba a volver a casa a dormir. No es necesario...-Lo corta. 

-Bien, dejare de dar tantas vueltas y lo dire.-Comenta.-Sabia que estabas en la puerta observando desde que te paraste alli, no me molesta.-Dice lo ultimo cuando ve el rostro de horror de Hale.-Siempre me pareciste malditamente caliente, me masturbe pensando en ti. Y ahora, vuelvo de la Universidad solo para verte aun mas caliente y con una polla que promete ser un manjar. 

El rostro de Derek se enrojece y baja su vista, avergonzado.-Lo siento, yo no queria.-Guarda silencio, sin saber porqué se esta disculpando ahora.

-Deja que te ayude con ese problema ahi, amigo.-Los ojos de Stiles no se apartan del bulto de Derek.-¿Quieres?.-Dios, Derek esta a punto de morir. 

-Si.-Sale rapido y desesperado y su rostro arde una vez más. Stilinski lo ignora a favor de sonreír de forma lobuna antes de desabotonar el jean.

-¿Estas seguro? No hare nada que no quieras.-Dice llevando sus manos a la cadera del chico, sin tocarlo de forma sexual sino más bien cariñosa. 

-Por favor, Stiles, solo pon tu boca en mi maldito pene.-Se queja Hale y Stiles ríe antes de sacar el pene del mas joven de su boxer. 

-Un pene tan bonito, cariño. Igual que tú.-Murmura apreciando el pene frente a él, sus labios siendo mojados por su lengua.-¿Alguien ha besado tu pene alguna vez? ¿Alguien lo ha chupado hasta correrte?.-Dice en voz baja pues nadie quiere ser descubierto en esa situación. 

Derek contiene la respiración mientras los largos dedos del hermano de su mejor amigo se envuelven al rededor de su polla.-S...si, ya lo han hecho.-El puchero en los labios del chico es realmente obsceno mientras su mano acaricia de forma perezosa la hombría de Hale. 

-Mhm, una lastima no ser el primero. Te he deseado por tanto tiempo.-Contesta antes de dejar caer un beso sobre la punta de la polla del oji-verde, logrando sacarle un quejido.-Solo, dejame aliviarte.-Dice luego de unos momentos y su boca rodea la cabeza de su pene. Succiona y hace un ruidito de satisfacción, su lengua golpeando contra la carne sensible de la polla de Hale se encuentra en la cabeza de la polla, succionando y presionando sus labios allí, apartandose y paseando su lengua al rededor. 

-Definitivamente la mejor paleta que he probado.-Elogia mientras toma las gotas de pre-semen que van escapando. Derek se intenta contener, sus manos presionadas contra el borde del taburete mientras sus caderas intentan moverse, queriendo follar la boca del chico. 

-Oh Dios, Stiles.-Gime profundo, su boca ligeramente abierta mientras el chico se sigue burlando de él y de su pene dolorido, solo chupando la cabeza.-Mierda, mierda.-Se desespera y siente los labios del chico soltar su hombría. Se siente decepcionado por la falta de contacto mientras suelta un quejido lastimero. 

-¿Quieres follar mi boca, bebé? Eso es lo que quieres, ¿No es asi?.-Stiles lo observa desde debajo de sus pestañas, Derek muerde su labio mientras asiente. 

Se ve tan lindo con sus orejas rojas y sus dientes de conejo mordiendo su labio, Stiles solo quiere dejarlo hacer lo que quiera con él. 

-Hazlo entonces, cariño.-Deja su boca abierta y lo observa nuevamente desde debajo de sus pestañas. Derek se pone de pie con rapidez, su pene a la altura de los labios de Stilinski. Lleva su cadera hacia adelante y su pene ingresa a la cavidad bucal del mayor.

-Asi bebé.-Lo alienta Stiles con el pene en su boca, logrando enviar vibraciones a traves de éste. Derek gime fuerte, comenzando a mover sus caderas de adelante hacia atras. Ama la sensación de la lengua golpeando contra su pene mientras intenta tragar todo lo que puede de su polla. Derek se siente a punto de explotar pero aun asi intentar ir despacio.

-Follame como realmente lo deseas.-Dice Stiles cuando logra sacar la polla de su boca, buscando algo de aire. Hale lleva su mano al cabello de Stilinski y este sonrie amplio antes de que el morocho tire de su cabello hasta que tiene la polla del chico dentro de su boca, por completo. 

Gime con gusto mientras sus caderas van de adelante hacia atras, su mano manteniendo en el lugar a Stilinski mientras ve su polla entrar y salir de la bonita boca del chico. 

-Yo...mierda, voy a correrme.-Dice y Stiles sonríe mientras siente la mano del chico aflojar su agarre sobre su cabello y sus caderas se mueven una vez mas hacia adelante, su pene queda atrapado en la boca rosada y pomposa del chico y se corre, llenando su boca de semen.


	16. Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale (segunda parte)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek recibe un regalo de Stiles, claramente ambos terminan disfrutando de él.

Derek siente sus muslos temblar con anticipación mientras ve el juguete frente a sus ojos. Es un buttplug, una mullida cola de zorro al final del juguete. Siente sus mejillas arder mientras muerde su labio, escondiendo rápidamente el regalo que Stiles le habia heco para Navidad cuando escucha a su hermana golpear la puerta. 

-Los Stilinski vienen a comer.-Es todo lo que dice Cora antes de que Derek escuche a su hermana correr por el pasillo. Suelta un suspiro y vuelve a tomar la caja, sacando el juguete. Busca su telefono y escribe un rápido mensaje

"Gracias por el regalo"

Es todo lo que dice alli y lo envia. Recibe una respuesta al instante. 

>Lo usaremos hoy luego de la cena. Pero ahora, ¿Podrías enviarme una foto de tu colita, lobito?.<

Siente su polla endurecer contra la tela de su pantalón de algodón. No lleva ropa interior porque luego de que sucedio lo de la mamada en la cocina habían comenzado a tener conversaciones calientes por mensaje bastante seguido. 

Derek no se quejaba, por supuesto. 

Se dirige con rapidez hacia su baño, agradeciendo a todos que tiene uno propio y cierra con traba. Deja la caja con el juguete y su telefono sobre el retrete para luego comenzar a buscar de forma frenética su botiquín. Lo encuentra debajo de una pila de ropa y abre el botiquín, sacando una pequeña botella. Su maldito lucante, el cual se encuentra en una botella de alcohol en gel para evitar preguntas. 

Dejando el lubricante en el mismo lugar donde dejo las demas cosas, se dispone a bajar sus pantalones y dejarlos en el suelo. Su polla duele cuando el frío del ambiente lo golpea y sisea mientras toma el lubricante. No debería ser difícil meter el juguete alli, pues esta lo suficientemenete abierto como para poder meterlo de una vez pero aun asi prefiere evitar posibles daños. 

Pone lubricante en sus dedos, apoyando su mano sobre el lavabo. La otra se dirige hacia atrás, un ángulo incómodo pero aun asi funciona. Ingresa el primer dedo sin problema, gimiendo suave mientras comienza a moverlo dentro suyo. 

Pronto se siente vacío y necesitado, ingresando el segundo dedo con rapidez.-Oh Dios.-Gime un poco mas fuerte esta vez, apoyando su cabeza contra el lavabo. La sensación de sus dedos follando su agujero siempre lo pone demasiado caliente, por lo que se apresura y mete un tercer dedo solo por las dudas antes de quitarlos de allí. Lloriquea por el vacío pero lleva los dedos que acaba de sacar de su interior a su boca, gimiendo con gusto. 

Se da vueta, tomando la caja y sacando su juguete. Pone lubricante en él y su boca se hace agua mienteas piensa en lo lleno que estará. 

Nuevamente vuelve a la posición del principio, con una mano en el lavabo y la otra dirigiendose hacia su trasero. Siente la punta del juguete rozar su agujero y gime fuerte.-Oh mierda, Stiles. Follame.-Lloriquea mientras su cadera comienza a moverse como si estuviera embistiendo, la polla de juguete golpeando contra su sensible entrada. 

-Solo...solo llename con tu pene.-Desliza el pene en su interior, gruñendo y presionando su agarre sobre el lavabo. El juguete es grande pero siente sus paredes amoldarse, tomando todo hasta que solo la cola sintetica negra queda fuera. 

La siente acariciando el interior de sus muslos y parte de su trasero, logrando que este aún mas sensible. 

Lo toma y se folla un par de veces con el juguete, amando la sensación de la cola rozando su piel sensible. Cualquier cosa ayudaría. 

Se toma una foto de su trasero con el buttplug cuando se siente seguro y muy estirado. 

Graba un vídeo de su trasero tomando el juguete y otro acariciando su pene. También toma un par de fotos de su pene y abdomen cuando se corre, enviandolas a Stiles.

(...)

Por la noche los Stilinski y Hale se amontonan en una mesa grande, todos riendo y compartiendo anécdotas de sus hijos cuando eran pequeños. Claramente los más afectados en esas historias son Cora y Derek, por ser los mas pequeños. Laura y Dean salen ilesos, los muy malditos. 

Derek observa la mesa con frustración, sin saber donde diablos sentarse. Stiles le hace una seña, señalando hacia la silla que se encuentra entre él y Isaac. 

Dios, iba a morir alli. 

Se sienta y la comida transcurre lo mas tranquila posible. Hay risas y demasiada charla, Stiles solo habla con él e Isaac. De vez en cuando puede sentir los dedos largos y delgados tocar su polla por sobre la tela de su jean. Muerde su labio mientras siente presionar la palma calida contra su polla.

-Para ya.-Gruñe moleste pero Stikes piensa que se ve adorable con sus mejillas rosadas por la vergüenza. 

-Solo pensaba en las fotos que enviaste hoy. Y ese video.-Murmura contra el oído de Derek y, Oh Dios, siente su polla aún mas dura contra la palma de Stilinski. 

-Stiles.-Dice en tono de advertencia, girando su rostro para poder verlo una vez que éste dejo de tener sus labios casi presionados contra su oído. 

Los dedos de Stiles recorren de nuevo la forma de su pene, presionando de vez en cuando y Derek intenta pero falla volver a la conversación que estaba teniendo con su amigo Isaac mientras siente los dedos de Stiles acariciarlo. 

-Cariño, ¿Te encuentras bien?.-Pregunta Talia observando con sus cejas fruncidas a su hijo.-Estas palido. 

-Yo...uhm, si. Esta todo bien, mamá.

-Estas palido bebé.-Insiste ella y Stiles a su lado parece animado, recorriendo con más rapidez el contorno de su pene. 

-Señora Hale, Derek esta algo descompuesto. No quiere decirlo porque piensa que arruinara la cena pero no se siente realmente bien.-Hace un puchero mientras sus ojos de cachorro observan a la madre de Derek. 

-Sabes que puedes decirme Talia, Stiles.-Ella parece estar regañandolo antes de dirigir su vista hacia su hijo.-Cariño ve a tu habitación, te ves realmente mal. Te llevare algo para tomar.

-¡No, yo lo hare! Quiero pasar algo de tiempo con el pequeño amigo de mi hermano, ya sabes, lo siento como un hermano mas.-Stiles sonrie brillante y nadie puede decirle que no. 

(...)

Para cuando Stiles ingresa a la habitación Derek se encuentra acostado en su cama boca abajo, la cola sobresale de entre sus mejilals y le sonrie de forma perezosa mientras sus caderas se mueven contra la tela de la cama. Suelta un gemido bajo, sus dedos dirigiendose hacia el buttplug y moviendolo, metiendo y sacandolo. 

-Tan bonito, lobito travieso.-Sonrie con cariño mientras sus ojos lo observan con lujuria. Se acerca a la cama una vez cerro la puerta con llave y dejo el agua y la pastilla sobre la mesa. 

-Stiles.-Gime bajo y completamente sonrojado, sus dedos aún moviendo el juguete en su trasero. 

-¿Qué sucede, lobito? ¿Necesitas ser follado?.-Cuestiona mientras se quita la ropa para poder quedar desnudo. Los ojos verdes e intensos de Derek lo obsrvan en todo momento, mordiendo su labio cuando queda sin ninguna ropa sobre él.

-Necesito tu polla.-Gime Derek y deja de follarse con el juguete, solo acercandose a donde Stiles se sento en la cama. La polla dura de Stiles le da la bienvenida y Derek pasea su lengua por la punta de la polla, limpiandolo. Sus labios envuelven la cabeza de la polla y desliza sus labios por la longitud, tomando todo lo que puede en su boca. Stiles toma su cabello de forma suave, acariciando el cabello del chico y, luego de unos minutos lo aparta con cuidado. Su barbilla esta llena de saliva y su polla es un desastre de baba pero Stiles se calienta aun mas con la vista de todo. 

-Uhm mierda, no...para eso. Me correré.-Se queja Stiles antes de ponerse de pie. Toma el lubricante que esta sobre una de las almohadas de la cama y se pone un poco sobre los dedos de una mano mientras la otra mano tira del tobillo de Derek hasta el borde de la cama. De la cadera para abajo de Derek queda al aire, sus pies sobre el suelo mientras ofrece su trasero a Stilinski.

-Tu trasero parece amar ese pene, ¿No es asi?.-Pregunta mientras mueve un poco la cola de juguete, observando el rosado agujero amoldandose a la perfección al juguete. Derek gime mientras tira sus caderas hacia atras. 

-Dios, mierda.-Gime una vez mas Hale, solo queriendo que lo follen. Siente un dedo de Stiles recorrer el borde de su agujero mientras da leves presiones alli. Es como si estuviera buscando el lugar indicado para meter su dedo.-¿Qu...¡Mierda, si, solo metelo!.-Chilla cuando siente el dedo de Stilinski ingresar a su agujero, el cual se estira aun mas debido al juguete que aún se encuentra en su interior. 

Recibe un golpe en su trasero y siente el calido aliento de Stiles contra su cuello mientras su cuerpo se estira sobre el suyo.-Guarda silencio, lobito. No quieres que nos descubran.-Dice y vuelve a su lugar antetior, comenzando a mover de forma lenta y lo que puede, su dedo en el interior del chico. Esto hace que el juguete se mueva también, golpeando su próstata. Derek cierra sus ojos y gime contra la sábana, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar. 

-Yo...me correré.-Dice y siente dientes en su nalga, mordiendo y succionando la piel. Suelta otro quejido, sus caderas moviendose y su polla contra su abdomen y las sábanas son una mala combinación. Antes de que pueda correrse el dedo en su interior sale y, segundos después, el juguete. 

Lloriquea mientras sigue moviendo sus caderas buscando su liberación. La lengua de Stiles toca su agujero y luego ingresa todo lo que puede, su agujero aun estirado por la perdida del juguete y el dedo. Comienza a follarlo con su lengua, rodeando el anillo de carne y succionando de vez en cuando. 

La embestida de la lengua del castaño acelera, los sonidos humedos y suaves gemidos se escuchan en la habitación. El oji-verde siente su cuerpo temblar y el semen escapar de su polla, manchando su estómago y las sábanas. 

-Oh por el amor a...-Dos dedos ingresan en su trasero mientras el orgasmo aun lo golpea y suelta un quejido, sintiendo que todo esto es demasiado y se desmayara. 

-¿Puedo follarte, Der?.-Cuestiona en voz suave Stiles mientras sus dos dedos siguen entrando y saliendo del agujero usado de Hale. Derek solo asiente de forma frenética antes de ser mordido una vez más en su nalga. 

-Sí, si por favor.-Eleva un poco mas su trasero, dejándolo lo más alto que puede para que cuando la polla ingrese toque su punto dulce. 

Stiles sonríe mientras se aleja por unos segundos, buscando un condon y poniéndose lo. Cuando vuelve, Derek esta gimiendo mientras se toca la polla.-¿No te cansas, no es asi? Un lobito desesperado por la polla de alguien.-Murmura y desliza la cabeza de su polla por el agujero de Hale, escuchando lo gemir contra la cama, en un intento desesperado por evitar ser escuchados. 

Derek empuja hacia atras, metiendo una parte de la longitd en su interior antes de que Stiles embista, metiendo toda la polla. Ambos gimen fuerte, comenzando un vaivén desesperado. El morocho arquea un poco más su espalda, ofreciendo su trasero y Stilinski separa las mejillas de su culo mientras lo sigue follando. 

Las embestidas son rapidas y el sondido de piel contra piel es delicioso. Ve a Derek llevar una de sus manos a su polla, acariciandola nuevamente de forma furiosa. Sabe que no durara demasiado por lo que suelta una de las mejillas del chico, lleva un dedo a su boca y luego viaja hacia el agujero de Derek. Con su dedo mojado, comienza a tocar el borde del anillo de carne, simulando que lo va a ingresar. 

Derek se corre unos minutos despues, lloriqueando y manchando su pecho una vez más. Se queda quieto mientras Stiles lo termina de follar, llegando cuando siente el agujero de Hale apretarse y soltarlo un par de veces. 

Sale del agujero del oji-verde, ambos soltando un gemido, y se quita el condon, tirandolo hacia algún lado de la habitación. Derek se habia dado vuelta y acostado en el medio de la cama, sus ojos cerrados y respiración calma. 

Stilinski sonrie antes de acercarse hasta donde se encuentra, poniendose entre medio de sus piernas.-Vete, quiero dormir. Tú no.-Se queja el chico y el castaño ríe antes de llevar su lengua al estómago (con los abdominales marcados, maldito niño) y limpiar el semen de alli. Ambos gimen mientras Stiles se desplaza a lo largo de la piel, tomando el semen del chico. Llega a la polla de éste y la ingresa de una sola vez en su cavidad bucal, limpiandola. Succiona y la saca de su boca antes de darle pequeñas y suaves lamidas, apartandose una vez que esta satisfecho con su trabajo. 

Después de todo habia logrado que Derek este semi-duro.


	18. Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles esta muy sensible y Derk lo hace correrse varias veces.

Derek sonrie mientras se quita la corbata y luego la camisa, dejandola sobre la cama. Stiles se habia dormido esperando a que llegara, completamente desnudo y con un vibrador en su trasero. En algun momento, ya sea cuando se durmió o antes, se había corrido manchando las sábanas y su torso.

Derek gime bajo, sintiendo su polla interesarse por completo. Su novio le había estado enviando fotos durante su hora laboral y habia tenido que soportar las ganas de volver a su casa y follarlo como se lo merecia

Una vez por completo desnudo, se acerca a la cama y se sienta detrás de Stiles. Su trasero bonito le da la bienvenida, puede ver como su agujero se amoldo por completo al vibrador. Encuentra el control de este a un lado del cuerpo del chico y se estira para tomarlo, poniendolo un poco más rápido. 

Un gemido escapa de los labios de su novio y mueve sus caderas como si buscara algo de fricción. Derek ríe suavemente antes de llevar una mano al vibrador, comenzando un mete-saca rápido. Acerca su rostro al pecho del chico, teniendo que correr su brazo para tener acceso al pezón. Lo toma entre sus dientes, aumentando un poco mas las embestidas que estaba dando con el vibrador. Succiona el botón color cafe del chico y sonrie al rededor cuando lo escucha gemir un poco mas alto. Su novio, debe admitir, es la persona con el sueño más profundo que conoce. 

Saca el vibrador por completo del interior del chico y comienza a rodear la entrada, las vibraciones ayudando. 

-Der.-Se queja Stiles, de pronto por compelto despierto. Una de sus manos acariciando su polla y la otra el cabello del oji-verde.-M...me voy a correr.-Casi grita, por completo sensible debido a haber tenido demasiado tiempo el vibrador en su interior. 

Hale lo ignora, succionando con mayor entusiasmo su pezón y, para cuando menos lo espera, siente el cuerpo de su chico vibrar mientras se corre manchando su cuerpo. 

Derek se aparta, dejando el vibrador en la mesa de luz y para cuando vuelve a su lugar Stiles lo esta esperando con sus ojos cansados y una pequena sonrisa. 

-Hola bebé.-Saluda Derek dejando un beso corto en los labios del joven pero pronto este tira de su brazo hasta que lo tiene encima de él, atrapando a Stiles entre sus brazos. Stilinski gime mientras mueve su cadera, buscando fricción al sentir la polla despierta de Derek. 

-Dios, estas tan duro.-Gime con gusto Stilinski, meciendo su cadera contra las de de Hale. Derek lo besa una vez mas, ingresando su lengua a la cavidad bucal del chico. El beso es caliente y necesitado, mientras Stiles se estremece.-Necesito, la necesito dentro, Der. Estuve toda la mandila mañana esperando por...¡Oh mierda!.-Gime cuando siente la cabeza de la polla de su novio, acariciar su entrada. -¿Toda la mañana pensando en mi polla? ¿Crees que yo no lo hice?.-Derek cuestiona mientras ingresa de una sola vez su pene, sacandolo todo luego. Repite aquello un par de veces, sintiendo cuan flojo se encuentra su agujero. Stiles amaba eso. Ingresa y saca su pene tres veces más mientras sus dientes y labios se encargan del cuello del chico antes de dejar su polla fuera del agujero. Sonrie cuando escucha el lloriqueo por parte de su novio, sintiendose vacío. -Follame, por favor. Por favor, Der.-Susurra mientras lleva una mano a su pene, el cual se encuentra duro y con la cabeza rojiza. El morocho tararea, su lengua chocando contra los dientes antes de volver a meter su polla. Toma uno de los muslos del chico y lo mueve un poco, su mano quedando en su cadera mientras intenta buscar un angulo que beneficie al chico. La desliza hacia la nalga de Stilinsli, apartandolas y observando su agujero.-Tan abierto, bebé. No creo que necesites una polla ahora.-Contesta antes de golpear el trasero de Stiles y sentarse en la cama. Se desliza hasta que queda a la altura de la cintura del chico y lo mueve un poco.-Quedate sobre tu pecho y separa tus piernas.-El joven obedece con rapidez. Derek se ubica entre las piernas de su castaño mientras acercaba su rostro al trasero de Stilinski. Separa sus nalgas y saca su lengua, la lleva hasta el agujero de Stiles.

La apoya contra el borde de la entrada del chico, molestandole un poco. Luego comienza a moverla, escuchando los lloriqueos del chico. Rodea el borde dos veces antes de hundirla en el agujero, metiendola todo lo que puede antes de sacarla. Comienza a embestir con su lengua mientras las caderas de Stiles buscan más. 

-Der, Der. Voy a...voy a correrme.-Chilla con desesperación, su pene golpeando contra su estómago y manchandolo. Las embestidas en su entrada aceleran mientras la mano de Derek viaja hacia la polla del mas joven, acariciandolo. Da dos golpes en la polla y un par de emebestidas con su lengua al agujero antes de que Stiles se rinda, corriendose. 

-Oh por...oh por Dios.-Derek lo escucha susurrar mientras Stiles se da vuelta con cuidado para poder ver a su pareja.-Der, Derek. Necesito que me llenes, hablo en serio. Me siento vacio, mi trasero esta muy estirado solo para ti. Me folle con un consolador cuando estaba en la ducha hoy por la mañana y hace unas horas, como no podia soportar que aún no estuvieras en casa, me dormi con el vibrador en el trasero. 

Derek sonrie amplio y malicioso mientras lleva la mano con semen a su boca, lamiendo un poco. Limpia su mano y luego baja su boca hasta que sus labios tocan la punta de la polla del chico, esta se interesa al instante, poniendose un poco dura. 

-Eres toda una zorra. Tu polla se endurece por la mas simple brisa, ¿No es asi? Siempre llamandome al trabajo porque estas duro y necesitado en casa o en el trabajo. Siempre con un tapón en tu trasero, guardando mi semen solo para recordar que tuvimos sexo ese dia, sin importarte si estas en casa de amigos, de tu papá o en el trabajo.-Hunde la polla en su boca de una sola vez, acostumbrado a hacerlo seguido. Intenta tomar todo el semen que puede de alli mientras escucha los jadeos de su pareja. 

Succiona cuando su boca llega a la base del pene, ahuecando sus mejillas mientras su lengua golpea de forma suave contra ésta.-¡Derek, mierda, mierda!.-La mano de Stiles viaja al cabello de Hale, tomandolo en su mano y tirando un poco de él.-¿Puedo...puedo follar tu boca? Luego podras follar mi trasero con tu polla y un consolador, ¿Te gustaria eso?.-Derek hace un ruido afirmativo contra la polla del chico y éste siente sus piernas flaquear. 

Esta demasiado sensible por todo. 

La mano de Stilinski comienza a guiarel ritmo de la boca de Hale sobre su pene y se siente maravillado de ver como Derek no se ahoga.-Tomas mi polla en tu boca tan bien, cariño. Solo abriendo tu boca y esperando a que la deslice entre tus labios. Dejando que tome tu cabello y tire de él, aceptando con gusto mis...-Suelta un quejido cuando Derek aparta su boca, desesperado. 

-Si sigues hablando de esa maldita forma me correré. Acuestate de costado.-Dice antes de besar a Stiles, éste tararea cuando puede sentir un poco de su semen en la boca desu pareja. 

Cuando se apartan del beso Stiles obedece, acostandose de costado e intentando separtar sus piernas. Las manos de Derek apartan sus nalgas y, para cuando menos lo espera, la polla ingresa con rapidez.-Derek, ¡Mierda, sólo así cariño!.-Gime mientras intenta esconder su rostro contra la almohada. La espalda de Derek se apega a su cuerpo mientras las embestidas comienzan, el trasero de Stiles sintiendo la longitud entrando y saliendo. 

-Se siente tan bien tu agujero, aunque tan suelto. ¿No lo crees bebé? ¿No sientes que falta algo mas allí?.-Murmura contra su oido antes de morder su cuello, las embestidas comenzando a ser mas rapidas. 

-Y...yo, tal vez.-Gime Stiles, algo perdido en la bruma de su placer. Derek rie un poco mientras uno de sus dedos viaja al agujero de Stilinski. Se queda quieto por unos segundos e ingresa un dedo, luego el segundo,

-Mira bebe,¿Sientes? Aún estas abierto, con mi polla y dos dedos dentro aún podrias tomar otra polla.

-¡Derek, por favor, por favor, follame!.-Grita frustrado Stilinslki y siente la risa de Derek contra su espalda. Quita los dedos del agujero del oji-marrón y luego saca su polla, escuchando las quejas del chico.-Maldición, Hale. Si no me follas ahora mismo te dejaré sin sexo por un mes, gran idiota. 

-Espera un minuto, bebé.Prometo que tu agujero estará lleno.-El peso de Derek desaparece de la cama y Stiles lo ignora mientras ingresa dos dedos en su agujero, follandose. Estaba tan cerca de su orgasmo, demasiadas cosas juntas como para no estar sensible y...

-En cuatro bebé.-Stiles saca los dedos de su agujero y se pone en cuatro, ofreciendo su entrada. 

-Por favor, Der.-Gira un poco su cabeza para poder verlo mientras muerde un poco su labio. Siente la polla de Hale en su agujero casi al instante, sus piernas flaqueando mientras una de las manos de Derek lo mantiene en su lugar. 

Embiste dos veces, profundo y rapido, antes de que el castaño sienta una presión contra su agujero y el consolador ingrese con cuidado, ambos gimiendo por lo apretado que esta ahora. 

-Tan estirado, un agujero muy codicioso cariño.-Murmura Derek mientras mueve el consolador despacio.

-Follame Der.-Se queja mientras su agujero preciona contra la polla de Hale y el consolador. 

Derek obedece, follandolo mientras siente el hormigueo caractetistico del orgasmo crecer.-Tendrias que verte, tan abierto y sensible. Tu agujero luce tan grande y lindo tomando mi polla y el consolador sin problema alguno, disfrutando de lo abierto que estas. 

Stiles presiona su agujero contra la polla de Derek una vez mas y hace que dude en sus embestidas, claramente cerca del orgasmo.-Mas rápido, Derek. Mierda.-Ofrece un poco mas su agujero, dandole otro angulo a las embestidas, yendo mas profundo así. En alguna de las embestidas que siguieron Derek debe haber tocado su próstata porque Stiles se estremece mientras grita, su agujero presionando contra el consolador y su pareja, llevando a este tambien al orgasmo. 

Hale se aparta del agujero del chico luego de haber sacado el consolador y estira su mano a la mesa de luz, donde dejo el tapón para el trasero de Stiles.-Quieto bebé, pondre esto y podras darte vuelta.-Avisa antes de ingresar el tapón con cuidado. Sonrie un poco mientras enciende las vibraciones en el minimo, siendo consciente de que Stiles esta demasiado sensible.

-Oh Dios, Der. Para...mierda, se siente tan bien. Pero me co...correré de nuevo.-Se queja mientras se da la vuelta, acostandose. Derek lo observa divertido antes de ponerse una vez mas entre sus piernas. 

-Tú solo disfruta.-Es todo lo que dice antes de llevar su boca a la polla semi-dura del chico. Comienza a pasar su lengua, dando lamidas pequeñas y observandolo a traves de sus pestañas. Recorre toda la longitud, llegando a la cabeza y limpiando con su lengua alli también. 

Escucha los gemidos desesperados de Stiles, sabiendo que ama estar tan sensible y correrse tantas veces. 

Para cuando Hale mete la cabeza de la polla de Stilinski a su boca éste se corre sin previo aviso, llenando la boca de su pareja con su semen. Ambos gimen, completamente satisfechos, antes de que Derek se deje caer a un lado de su pareja. 

Lo rodea con sus brazos, atrayendolo a su pecho y Stiles esconde su rostro contra el cuello de Hale. Siente la calida mano de Stiles y sus largos dedos rodear su polla dolorida, la cual habia quedado dura por chupar a Stiles. 

Gime mientras cierra sus ojos.-Deja eso, debes estar cansado.-Murmura el oji-verde y Stiles rie un poco. 

-Sólo quiero ser un buen novio y ayudarte como lo hiciste.

-Seguro quieres sexo en la ducha luego.-Dice Derek divertido mientras Stiles lo ignora a favorde seguir acariciando la polla del chico.


	19. Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luego del primer encuentro entre Stiles, Derek y Peter siguieron follando. Ahora follan en la casa de Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relato que habian pedido, aquí esta ❤ Espero sea de su agrado, lo hice lo mejor que pude. Estare subiendo otro relato posiblmente en la madrugada, ya que no salgo a ninguna fiesta por año nuevo. Lo pasare con mi familia y luego a casa, asi que intentare subir otro en la noche, será Thiam. 
> 
> Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me han dado en estas historias, espero las disfruten tanto como yo y que si me pidieron algo el relato que les haya escrito haya sido de su agrado❤ Espero pasen un bonito año nuevo rodeados con quienes quieren💕 ¡Feliz Año Nuevo adelantado!

Stiles acomoda su cabello mientras sale de la habitación del hijo del señor Hale, luego de una larga tarde de estudio. Camina por el pasillo, alisando su pollera y se dirige hacia las escaleras, donde se topa con Peter. 

-Señor Hale.-Sonríe amplio, una de sus manos jugando con el escote de su top. Los ojos de Peter se dirigen allí sin dudarlo, murmurando algo por lo bajo cuando ve sus pechos casi fuera del diminuto top. 

-¿No es demasiado para solo venir a estudiar con el hijo de mi sobrino?.-Cuestiona mientras la acorrala contra la barandilla de la escalera. Una de sus manos se desliza debajo de la falda, Stiles apartando sus piernas casi por instinto. 

Gime bajito, cerrando momentaneamente sus ojos antes de decir.-Él es un caballero, no vio el escote en toda la tarde. En cambio usted, señor Hale, ama verlos. Ama besarlos y morderlos cuando me folla a escondidas en su auto, en algun aula o en su casa. Ama verlos rebotar cuando lo dejo que me folle, usted...-Suelta un quejido bajo cuando siente un dedo apartar su ropa interior, buscando el acceso a su vagina.

-Tienes razón, amo eso. Eres tan puta, tan necesitada. Tu coño esta siempre mojado, esperando al tonto perfecto para que ingrese su pene en ti.-La besa con ferocidad para acallar el gemido que iba a salir, ya que acababa de ingresar un dedo en su interior. 

-Espere, ¿Que hay de Andrew? Él podria escuchar.-Dice mientras sus caderas se balancean para poder ser follada con un poco más de rapidez. 

-Las habitaciones aquí son a pureba de sonido, de lo contrario todos escuchariamos todo.-Sonrio malicioso antes de llevar au boca al cuello de Stiles.¿Por qué estas tan mojada? ¿acaso te preparaste antes de venir aquí?.-Cuestiona, una sonrisa jugando en sus labios. 

-Yo..sí.-Gime bajo mientras cierra sus ojos, una de sus manos dirigiendose al top y subiendolo para poder liberar sus pechos.-Son tuyos, Peter.-Murmura y los ojos de Peter parpadean, cambiando momentaneamente de color. El hombre baja su cara hasta que esta a la altura de los pechos de la chica, tomando un pezón en su boca al mismo tiempo que ingresa dos dedos más. Stiles gime, echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

Hale acelera sus embestidas con los dedos mientras muerde un poco su pezón antes de pasar al otro. 

-¿Stiles, aún sigues aquí?.-Escucha la voz se su amigo desde alguna parte del pasillo y eleva su vista, su vagina contrayendose y termina corriendose. Muerde su labio para no gemir mientras intenta controlar su respiración. 

Peter se aparta tan rapido como puede, acomodando la falda mientras Stiles acomoda el top.-Hey, Andrs. Sí, aquí estoy. El profesor Hale fue muy amable quedándose y explicandome algo que no entendi de su clase.-Explicó cuando su amigo aparecio a la vista. 

El joven los observa a ambos, sonriendole a Stiles antes de dirigir sus ojos a Peter.-Eres un asco, podrias controlarte. Es menor de edad.-Le dice en tono para que solo escuche el mayor de los Hale, quien solo sonrie amplio. 

-Lo se, soy una buena persona por ayudar a Stiles, ¿Pero que puedo decir? Es tan aplicada, no quiero perjudicarla.-Le sonrie a Andrew quien parece que esta a punto de gruñir.

-Ya cachorro, relajate. Sabes que tío Peter es un idiota.-Derek aparece en la parte superior de las escaleras, dándole una rapida sonrisa a la única chica alli.

-Pero él estaba apestabdo a...-Lo interrumpe.

-Lo sé. Solo dejalo ir. No sucedio nada.-Aseguro acercandose y posando su mano detras del cuello de su hijo.-Ahora ve,¿No tienes una práctica de baloncesto a la que ir y a la cual llegas diez minutos tarde?.

Andrew parece sorprendido antes de maldecir.-Oh diablos. ¿Podrias llevar a Sti a casa? No quiero que vuelva sola y tardare más si lo hago. 

Su padre solo asiente, quitando su mano de detras del cuello del chico. 

(...)

-Señores Hale.-Gime Stiles mientras es empujada, desnuda, desde el pasillo hasta la habitación de Derek. Peter est detras de ella, besando su cuello y tocando su trasero. 

Una vez en la habitación, no pierden el tiempo. Mientras Peter se encuentra aún parado detras de ella, besando y rodeando con un dedo la entrada de la chica, Derek besa sus pezones. Los toma en su boca, succionando con algo de fuerza y presionando sus dientes. 

La vagina de Stiles esta una vez mas humeda y se encuentra necesitada.-Follenme. Quiero que ambos lo hagan.-Gime completamente excitada, sus caderas moviendose en busca de algo más.

-Eres nuestra, ¿Lo recuerdas, no es asi? ¿Has estado con alguien más luego de nuestro encuentro? ¿Alguien más ha intentando follarte?.-Derek pregunta mientras va bajando, esparciendo besos por el estomago de la chica hasta que se encuentra frente a la vagina de ésta. Se encuentra depilada por completo y puede notar la humedad. Saca su lengua y lame desde abajo hasta el clitoris, probando. 

-Tan deliciosa.-Murmura mientras no espera respuesta de la chica. Sabe que son demasiadas cosas para ella. 

-Derek, querido sobrino, su trasero esta listo antes de que siquiera intentara abrirlo. Toda una zorrita, ¿No lo crees?.-Cuestiona mientras ingresa dos dedos a la vez con completa facilidad, moviéndolos lentamente. 

La lengua de Derek se aparta para decir.-¿Te gusya que te follen por el trasero, también? Seguro amas dos pollas en ti, una nunca es suficiente.-Sonrie de forma coqueta mientras la ve sacudirse por lo que hace Peter. 

-A...amo tener dos pollas en mi. Cuando estoy...mierda, cuando estoy sola en casa suelo poner un vibrador en mi coñito y un dildo en mi trasero. Me corro tanto y tan seguido después de eso.-Comenta entre jadeos, la lengua de Peter esta rodeando su agujero abierto por sus propios dedos mientras los mueve con rapidez. El tercer dedo no tarda en llegar mientras siente una vez mas la boca de Derek en su vagina, succionando su clitoris y rozando sus dientes de vez en cuando. Sus caderas comienzan a moverse de forma involuntaria y el morocho ingresa un dedo a su vagina, llevandola al limite y logrando su orgasmo. 

Grita, sintiendo que es demasiado. No se queja, obviamente. 

Los dedos de Peter se quedan unos minutos más, follando su agujero del trasero mientras Derek da lasrgad lamidas para poder tomar todo. Stiles solo gime, sus dedos presionando sus pechos, dejandoles que la usen a su gusto. 

Cuando ambos se alejan, parandose frente a ella, siente sus piernas flaquear una vez mas. Sonrie de forma timida antes de acercarse y besar de forma feroz a Peter, gimiendo contra sus labios mientras desabotona el pantalon del hombre. Se aparta luego, dandole espacio para que pueda quitarse la ropa. 

-Alfa Hale.-Dice con una sonrisa timida cuando se acerca a Derek antes de besarlo. Desabotona tambien el pantalón, ingresando su mano dentro del boxer y acariciando el pene ya erecto. Ambos gimen contra la boca del otro, Derek por ser tocado por la chica mientras que Stiles por ser tocada por Peter, quien habia ingresado un dedo en su trasero antes de sacarlo. 

-A la cama, ahora.-Ordena Derek y la chica obedece, besandolos una vez mas a ambos, quienes aún se encuentran con la ropa puesta. 

Se deja caer en la cama, gimiendo por lo comoda que es. Cierra sus ojos, sus manos recorriendo de forma lenta su cuerpo, primero sus pechos, paseando sus manos de arriba a abajo para poder endurecer sus pezones antes de comenzar a presionarlos con sus dedos, jadeando cuando siente que comienza a mojarse de nuevo. Sus pechos son su punto debil. 

Sigue bajando sus manos, acariciando su estómago mientras su cadera se mueve con anticipación, queriendo follarse con sus propios dedos. 

Sus manos se dirigen al intetior de sus muslos, sintiendo lo mojada que esta.-Oh por Dios, señores Hale. Me han dejado tan mojada.-Muerde su labio, abriendo sus ojos y encontrándose a los hombres casi desnudos. Uno quitandose el boxer y el otro la remera.-En sus clases tengo que salir al baño solo para follarne con mis deditos en uno de los cubiculos. A veces solo ingreso un dedo alli mismo, en el aula. 

Gime con gusto mientras hunde dos dedos en su interior, cerrando sus ojos. Pronto siente dos bocas sobre sus pezones, succionandolos y grita mientras abre sus ojos. Peter se encuentra a su izquierda mientras Derek lo hace a su derecha, ambos acariciando sus pollas doloridas. 

-¡S...señores Hale, mierda mierda mierda!..-Retuerce su cuerpo mientras aumenta el ritmo de sus dedos, el sonido de sus jugos vaginales mas la succión hace n que su espalda se arquee, buscando su liberación. 

Una mano aparta la mano de Stiles de su interior y luego las bocas desaparecen. Abre sus ojos, soltando un gemido frustrado mientras observa a los dos hombres.

Derek se acuesta a su lado y le ordena que se siente en sus piernas.-Sí, Alfa Hale.-Agacha un poco su cabeza mientras se pone de pie en la cama y queda con las piernas a cada lado de Derek mientras su cuerpo baja. Una de sus manos toma la polla del morocho y la guia hasta su entrada, gimiendo cuando ingresa por completo. 

Derek acerca su rostro a los pechos de Stiles, succionandolos mientras sus caderas se eleven y bajan, ambos intentando encontrar un ritmo. Pronto se acoplan, Derek quedandose quieto mientras Stiles se mueve sobre su polla.

-Tienes unos pechos tan grandes y bonito, cariño. No puedo esperar a verlos llenos de leche por mis cachorros y de Peter. Tan llena.-Gime mientras la observa subir y bajar con mayor rapidez, tirando su cabeza hacia atras. Dos dedos ingresa en su trasero, logrando que suelte un grito.

-¡Peter!.-Gime mientras desacelera sus movimientos, Derek besando sus pezones.-Solo...solo follame, Peter. Estoy tan abierta para ustedes, para poder recibir sus cachorros.-Dice mientras recuesta un poco su cuerpo sobre el de Derek, jadeando cuando sus pezones comienzan a rozar contra la piel del pecho del hombre.-Solo...solo follame, por favor. Ambos follenme, he sido una buena perra.-Mira hacia atras, donde se encuentra Peter. Este sonrie malicioso antes de deslizar su polla lentamente en el interior del trasero de la chica. 

Todos gimen por la sensación de tantos cuerpos juntos, dos hombres follando una adolescente. 

-Muevanse, por favor. Follen a su perra, crienla con sus cachorros.-Gime bajito, sabiendo que eso calienta a los hombres que se encuentran con ella. 

Y lo hace, ya que ambos comienzan a moverse. Cuando una la folla el otro espera, ambos teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla. Aceleran sus embestidas, sintiendo que están al borde. 

-Y...yo...voy a.-Gime unos minutos despues Stiles, sintiendo que las dos pollas en su interior son demasiado. Se corre un par de embestidas después, su vagina presionando la polla de Derek y llevandolo a su orgasmo también. 

Peter da dos embestidas más antes de salir de su agujero, todos gimiendo. 

-Quiero correrme en tus pechos.-Pide Peter y la chica sonrie, besando a su alfa antes de apartarse de la polla del hombre. Se acuesta a un lado de Derek y Peter se para a un lado de la cama, frente a ella.-Tan bonita y obediente para su alfa, complaciendolo a él y a su beta.-Murmura mientras se acaricia con un poco de rapidez. 

Derek besa el cuello de Stiles, sintiendose un poco cansado pero no queriendo dormirse antes de atender una vez más a la chica.

-Gracias por follarme, Alfa Hale y beta.-Murmura Stiles, una sonrisa timida nuevamente tirando de sus labios.-Gracias por criarme con su semen.-Dice y basta dos movimientos más de mano de Peter para que su semen pinte los grandes pechos de la chica. 

-Ambos gimen, observando la vista de loa pechos de la joven pintados de semen. Peter y Derek se acercan, comenzando a limpiar el semen de alli. 

Stiles se corre unos minutos después, una vez más, con solo las lenguas de los hombres, limpiando sus pechos.


	21. Hola

¡Hola amores! Mil disculpas por haber desaparecido, estuve estudiando para los proximos examenes y se me complicó poder escribir. Me tomare dos o tres dias sin estudiar para poder hacer un par de cosas (entre ellas escribir relatos aquí).

Dejen sus pedidos si quieren algo en especial, tengo algunos ya pedidos pero hare todos los que alcance en cuanto pueda. 

El próximo relato será de Derek y su hermano Darren y Stiles.


	22. Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale/Darren Hale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles tiene gemelos calientes como vecinos. Ambos quieren follarlo desde que se conocieron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Capitulo muuuuy tarde ya que habia dicho que iba a subir antes pero al final no me tome esos tres días, seran a partir se hoy asi que vere si puedo subir otro para el martes o lunes. Mil disculpas por la demora.
> 
> Pueden dejar sus pedidos u opiniones en los comentarios, siempre son bien recibidos. 
> 
> ¡Los quiero y esperon lo disfruten! 💕

Stiles suelta un quejido mientras acomoda sus bolsas de compras en sus manos. El ascensor se rompió, nuevamente, y tiene que subir siete pisos hasta su apartamento.-Maldito ascensor odioso, maldito Will que no es capaz de arreglar el maldito...-Lo interrumpen.

-Oye, trasero bonito. ¿Te ayudo con las bolsas?.-Darren Hale, uno de los gemelos que vive frente a su apartamento, le sonrie mientras se acerca a las escaleras. 

Lleva solo un pantalonsillo suelto, la remera en su mano izquierda. Su pecho esta desnudo, transpirado, subiendo y bajando con algo de rapidez por haber estado corriendo, seguramente. 

-Hey, Darren. Claro, si quieres seria amable de tu parte.-Ignora a posta el comentario sobre su trasero, sonriendo amplio mientras sus mejillas arden. El morocho le quita las bolsas de la mano, comenzando a subir con Stiles las escaleras. 

Darren no parece agotarse pero Stiles pasa el primer tramo de escaleras y siente sus pulmones arder. Jadea mientras se arrastra, intentando seguir el paso de Hale. Este le da un par de miradas divertidas antes de bajar la velocidad.

Para cuando llegan al piso donde ambos viven, Stiles esta a punto de desmayarse. Esta a punto de abrir la puerta de su casa cuando siente un cuerpo pegado al suyo, una respiración contra su cuello.-Sabes...me encantaria escucharte jadear asi mientras te encuentras sobre mi, en mi cama o en el sofa. Donde lo desees.-Alli esta, las mismas propuestas desde hace meses. Stilinski suele seguirles el juego, devolviendo el comentario antes de encerrarse en su casa y masturbarse. 

La frustración sexual es gigante. 

(...)

Derek es menos descarado que Darren pero Stiles debe admitir que la erección que se forma en sus pantalones es instantanea, de solo verlo.

-Hey Der.-Sonrie amplio y coqueto y que todos lo disculpen por tener un gemelo favortio pero Grumpy cat lo era. Darren era muy parecido pero Derek, Oh Dios. 

-Stiles, es bueno verte.-Sonrie de forma timida, una leve elevación de la comisura de sus labios.-¿Trabajas hasta tarde hoy?.-Cuestiona mientras cierra la puerta de su apartamento detras de él, lleva un traje azul marino puesto y se amolda perfectamente a su cuerpo. 

La polla de Stiles se engrosa con rapidez. Maldita sea. 

-Uhm, si...-Murmura al rededor de su telefono, el cual tiene presionado entre sus labios mientras pelea con la puerta y su bolso.-Ya sabes como es Deaton, hace horas extra cuidando perros y limpiando la veterinaria, por lo que me quedo a ayudarlo.-Explica cuando puede cerrar la puerta, luego de quitar el teléfono de sus labios. 

-Sí, lo se.-Sonrie y sus mejillas arden un poco antes de hablar.-¿Te gustaría cenar con nosotros? Darren y yo hemos estado planeando una cena contigo desde hace un tiempo, en agradecimiento por siempre prestarnos tu ducha cuando la de nuestro departamento se rompe.-Comenta.

Stiles era un muy buen vecino, ¿Qué decirles? No es que fuera porque, como plus, Stiles podia oirlos gemir de gusto cuando el agua tibia golpeaba su cuerpos o cuando, luego, salian con solo una toalla rodeando sus cinturas. 

Para nada. 

-Claro, seria un gusto.-Sonrió amplio.-Salgo a las once, ¿Estan bien con eso? 

-Más que perfecto.-Asegura sonriente Derek y Stiles quiere besarlo allí mismo. 

(...)

-Oh...¡Oh mierda, Der!.-Gime Stiles, su cabeza cayendo contra el hombro de Darren. Estaban en la cocina del departamenro de los gemelos, la cena intacta sobre la mesa. 

Habia comenzado como un beso tonto con Darren, quien lo habia acorralado y besado. Derek babia sido mas gentil, acercandose luego y besandolo mientras le desabotonaba la camisa. 

Ahora estaba desnudo, Darren apoyado contra la mesada mientras rodeaba a Stiles con sus brazos, sosteniendo lo. La polla de Hale rosaba su cuerpo mientras gemia en voz alta, la lengua de Derek explorando el estrecho agujero del castaño. 

-Shh bebé, los vecinos se quejaran.-Rie Darren, sus labios besando el cuello, a veces mordiendo.

-So...solo...la lengua de Der es tan buena en mi agujero.-Gime, sus mejillas rojas mientras se retuerce en el agarre de Darren. Este sonrie, bajando su rostro hasta el de Stiles y besandolo con ferocidad. 

-Imagina cuando nuestras pollas esten en tu agujero, ambos follandote tan tan fuerte bebé.-Derek dice, su lengua apartandose del agujero de Stiles. Éste se queja por la perdida, sintiendo su agujero necesitado mientras su polla gotea. 

-Chicos.-Se queja, sus caderas moviendose de adelante hacia atras. Las manos de Derek abren las mejillas del trasero de Stilinski una vez más y, antes de que el oji-marrón este preparado, un dedo ingresa en su agujero.-¡Mierda, maldición!.-Darren aparta sus brazos del cuerpo de Stiles, y baja esta que queda a a la altura de la polla del chico. 

-¿Puedo chupar tu polla, Stiles?.-Darren pregunta pero es mas una afirmación, Stilinski ni siquiera puede contestar, un segundo dedo ingresando en su interior. Ni siquiera sabe cuando Derek se puso lubricante en la mano, demasiado perdido en su excitación. 

Solo asiente, perdido en una nube de excitación. 

Baja su vista, con las manos apoyadas en la mesada. Darren toma una profunda respiración, besando la punta de su polla. Desliza sus labios, tomando la cabeza del pene antes de deslizar sus labios al rededor de la longitud. 

-Mierda, mierda, mierda.-Stiles siente que Derek folla su trasero rapido, dos dedos entrando y saliendo de su agujero antes deslizar un tercer dedo. 

La boca de Darren, por otro lado, era la gloria. Stiles tenia la perfecta vista de el chico tomando todo su pene en la boca, succionando y haciendo ruidos obsenos.

-Me...me voy a correr.-Stiles se queja, su cabeza cayendo hacia atras mientras gime fuerte.

-¿Vas a llenar mi boquita con tu semen, amor?.-Darren quita la polla de su boca, su mano aún acariciando la. 

-Yo..uh..¡Oh por el amor a...-Stiles chilla mientras Darren vuelve a chupar su pene, moviendo su boca en un mete-saca rápido. Se aleja con un plop, dejando su boca abierta mientras la mano acaricia la polla de Stilinski.

Un cuarto dedo presiona contra el agujero de Stiles y éste se corre, pintando los labios, lengua y rostro de Darren con su semen.

Darren sonríe, tragrando la carga que habia en su boca para luego limpiar con su lengua lo que cayó sobre sus labios. 

-Sabe delicioso.-Asegura y Stiles siente sus piernas flaquear mientras el cuarto dedo ingresa a su agujero sin resistencia alguna. 

-Ven aquí.-Pide entre quejido el oji-marrón y el otro chico obedece de inmediato, poniendose de pie. Toma delicadamente el rostro de Darren entre sus manos y comienca a deslizar su lengua por el rostro del chico, limpiandolo de su semen. 

Una vez satisfecho, sonrie amplio antes de decir.-Quiero que me folles.

Darren suelta un gemido, sus ojos viajan hasta los de su hermano y luego los dedos que se encontraban en su trasero habian desaparecido. 

Es tomado en brazos por Derek, quien comienza a caminar luego. Se dirgen hacia una de las habitaciones de los chicos, entrando a la primera que ven. 

Stiles es dejado en la cama, boca abajo. Rapidamente se pone en cuatro, gimiendo desesperado porquw su polla esta demasiado dura y ya duele. 

Un par de manos grandes acaricia su trasero, bajando por sus piernas y el oji-marrón las abre un poco mas y ofrece con mayor insistencia su trasero, mostrando su bonito agujero. 

Derek se sienta a su lado, besando su cuello y Stiles le sonrie antes de acercar su rostro para besarlo.-Ven aquí, chico grande, quiero chupar tu polla en recompensa por ser tan bueno con tus dedos en mi agujero.-Derek no lo duda, tomando con cuidado los brazos de Stiles para poder sentarse contra el respaldo de la cama, justo frente a él. 

-Vamos Darren, Follame de una maldita vez. Estoy tan abierto que podria tomarlo a los dos justos.-Se queja el chico, su calido aliento golpeando contra la polla dura de Derek, quien se retuerce un poco.

-Zorrita desesperada.-Murmura Darren pero Stiles escucha el ruido del paquete de condón siendo roto. Minutos despues, la cabeza de la polla del joven esta presionando su entrada. Presiona y se aleja un poco, mientras Stiles solo puede gemir. 

-Por favor, por favor...¿Puedes follarme?.-Lloriquea con sus labios rodeando la punta de la polla de Derek, a quien envia vibraciones de aquella forma. Éste toma su cabello, acariciandolo antes de tomar un puñado de él.-Por favor, Darren quiero me me folles tan fuerte. Quiero que me golpees por ser una zorrita.

Algo de lo que dijo funcionó, porque pronto Darren estaba ingresando en su interior de forma lenta. Stiles gime con gusto al rededor de la cabeza de la polla de su otro acompañante.-Tira de mi cabello, follame la boca con tu gran polla Der.-Le súplica al otro hermano mientras siente a Darren comenzar a mover sus caderas de forma lenta mientras sus manos acarician el trasero del chico. 

-Mierda Stiles.-Gime Derek, tomando el cabello del chico con cuidado y empujando hacia abajo. Stiles no parece quejarse, tomando todo lo que le es ofrecido. La mano de Derek lo empuja hacia abajo y luego hacia arriba antes de bajarlo una vez mas y dejarlo quieto alli, las caderas de Derek moviendose para follarlo. 

Sus ojos pican y su mandibula duele un poco por el esfuerzo pero ama la sensacion de la polla del chico en su boca mientras su hermano lo esta follando mas fuerte. 

-Toda una putita, ¿Eh? ¿Quién lo diría?.-Darren habla mientras comienza a follarlo con mayor rapidez.-Has sido tan malo, dejandonos con pollas duras durante todo este tiempo. Haciendonos rogar para que no dieras tu bonito agujero y tu boquita.-El primer golpe llega al trasero de Stiles, haciendo que con eso y la embestida se ahogue un poco con la polla de Der. 

Este suelta su cabello, apartando su mano de la cabeza del chico mientras Stiles retira su boca.-Respira, ¿Estas bien?.-Derek cuestiona, luciendo preocupado.

-Claro que si, chico grande, no es la primera vez que tomo una polla en mi boca.-Otro golpe cae sobre la mejilla de su trasero, haciendolo gemir.-Aunque ninguna polla de las que he tomado ha sido tan grande como las de ustedes. Me siento tan lleno y ni siquiera se han corrido en mi.-Dice con voz coqueta antes de tomar en su mano la polla de Derek.-Solo mira y disfruta, Der.-Abre su boca luego de acercarla a la polla y, con el siguiente empuje de cadera que le da Darren, hunde su boca en la polla del chico. 

Logran imponer un ritmo, Derek sentandose sobre sus talones para que sea mas facil poder tomar su polla con las embestidas de Darren. Éste lo embiste dos veces, profundo y rapido antes de dejar caer un golpe en su trasero. Los gemidos y gritos de Stiles son acallados por la polla de Derek. 

-Voy...voy a correrme.-Intenta avisar Stiles pero no se comprende debido a la polla en su boca. Darren ralentiza las embestidas, dandole la oportunidad a Stiles de tomar la polla de Derek a su gusto. Un dedo pronto se desliza en su agujero y Stiles chilla, corriendose finalmente. 

Se queda quieto durante unos segundos, solo succionabdo la polla en su boca y presionando el agujero de su trasero al redezor de la polla y el segundo dedo en su interior. 

-Der, si pudieras ver cuán abierto esta para nosotros -Informa su hermano, embestidas lentas pero que lograr hacer temblar las piernas de Stiles. 

-Mierda, apuesto a que ese agujero esta listo para ser tan usado. Quedara muy suelto cuando terminemos con él, ¿Qué dices, bebé?.-Stiles sonrie, siendo un desastre de baba mientras succiona con ganas la polla de Derek antes de tomar toda la longitud en su boca. Desliza sus labios de arriba a abajo mientras en su trasero se agrega un tercer dedo. 

Se corrió hace minutos y su maldita polla ya esta dura, de nuevo. 

-Tiene mi polla y tres dedos dentro y ni siquiera se quejo.-Derek cierra sus ojos, luciendo fascinado por lo que su hermano le cuenta. 

-¿Crees...crees que le entrarian cuatro?.-Cuestiona y Darren obedece casi de inmediato, bordeando con el cuarto dedo el agujero de Stiles. Lo desliza de forma lenta y pronto intenta embestirlo, corriendose por la sensacion de tanta presión al rededor de su polla. 

Quita los cuatro dedos del interior de Stiles con cuidado antes de comenzar a follarlo con rapidez una vez mas, a traves de su orgasmo.-Se siente tan suelto a mi al rededor luego de haber tomado mi polla y cuatro dedos, Der.

Derek tampoco lo soporta mas, gimiendo alto y disfrutando de la sensación de la boca de Stiles.-M...me correré.-Gime fuerte pero Stiles no se aparta, tomando todo el semen que puede. 

Darren se queda quieto luego de unos segundos, ligeramente cansado por su orgasmo pero con su polla nuevamente interesada. 

-Delicioso, Der.-Stiles sonrie con sus labios manchados por semen y Derek suelta un quejido, bajando su rostro para poder besarlo y probarse. 

Darren sale del interior de Stiles, lo que le da a éste libertad de poder acomodarse para poder besar mejor a Derek. Se sienta, sin apartar su boca de la del oji-verde y su lengua ingresa en la cavidad bucal del chico, ambos gimiendo.

Se aparta de Derek para poder besar a Darren, su mano acariciando las pollas de ambos chicos. Los escucha gemir, Darren acallado por su boca.-Quiero que ambos me follen, por favor. Quiero que me follen y luego se corran sobre mi trasero. 

Obedecen, Derek recostandose en la cama mientras Darren se sienta a un lado, esperando. Stiles no tarde, sentandose a horcajadas del oji-verde y tomando la polla del chico, guiandola hasta su agujero.-Tan tan grande, Der.-Elogia con un gemido el castaño, cerrando sus ojos mientras se desliza por la polla hasta tenerla toda adentro. Ambos gimen con gusto y Stiles comienza a mover sus caderas, de adelante hacia atras mientras mueve sus ojos a Darren, quien se esta masturbando. 

-Hicieron un trabajo tan bueno con mi agujero, chicos. Abriendome y usandome tan mal, llenando mi pequeño agujero con sus dedos o pollas.-Se queja cuando Derek toma sus caderas y comienza a follarlo a su gusto, muy rápido y profundo.-¡Der, mierda. Derek, justo alli bebé!.-Grita cuando lo siente golpear su prostata, recostandose sobre el cuerpo de su acompañante. 

Oye a los gemelos gemir mientras Derek deja de embestirlo rapido, solo manteniendo sus manos en el trasero de Stiles para separar sus mejillas. Stilinski mueve su cadera un poco mas rapido, desesperado por la polla que lo esta llenando. Va de adelante hacia atras, disfrutando de la sensación de las manos de Derek separando sus mejillas o tocando su agujero, de su polla rozando el estomago bien marcado de Dereek y manchandolo con semen. 

-¿Estas listo bebe? ¿Quieres tomarnos a los dos?.-Darren pregunta y gime con gusto, solo imaginando lo apretado que se sentira. 

-Y...yo...por favor, ambos. Los quiero a ambos.-Casi grita, moviendo su boca luego hasta el cuello del oji-verde para morder y succionar la piel alli. 

-Relajate bebé.-Dice Derek y luego comprende porqué. Siente al oji-azul presionando su polla junto a la de Derek en su agujero. Derek lo besa, intentando calmarlo mientras deja de embestirlo. 

Muerde un poco el labio del oji-verde cuando la polla de Darren ingresa, intentando acallar su grito.-Oh por...oh santa mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda.-Dice contra los labios de Derek, solo sintiendose muy lleno por ambas pollas. Los hermanos se quedan quieto durante algunos minutos, besando su rostro (Derek) cuello o espalda (Darren) mientras esperan a que se acostumbre. 

-Muevanse.-Pide, moviendo un poco su cadera y disfrutando de la sensación. Los hermanos gimen, sintiendo que la presión del agujero de Stiles más las de sus pollas rozandose son demasiado.-¡Por favor, follenme! Follen a su zorrita.-Lloriquea y ambos obedecen, intentando coordinar sus movimientos. Cuando uno ingresa el otro sale, comenzando un vaivén que los vuelve locos a todos. 

A medida que se van acostumbrando a ser dos cuerpos follando a uno, los gemelos logran acelerar sus movimientos, llevando a Stiles casi al limite.

-Quiero...voy, mierda.-Lloriquea Stiles mientras escucha los gemidos de los chicos y el ruido de piel contra piel. 

-Correte, amor, hazlo.-Alguien dice y ni siquiera lo reconoce, solo dejándose llevar por su orgasmo. Se corre mucho, manchando su pecho y el de Derek de blanco. 

Mientras su orgasmo ocurre, ambos chicos siguen follandolo. Aman la sensación del agujero de Stiles apartandose al rededor de ambas pollas y no duran mucho mas, corriendose uno y, minutos despues, el otro. 

-Oh Dios, acaban de arruinarme completamente.-Dice entre gemidos y risas Stiles, con ambos chicos aun moviendo torpemente sus caderas a travez del orgamos.-¿Otra ronda?.-Cuestiona luego de unos minutos en silencio, cuando Darren se esta retirando de su agujero.


	23. Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski/Isaac Lahey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac come una paleta helada frente a Derek y Stiles, quejandose de querer la paleta de ambos en vez de la que tiene en su boca. 
> 
> Papá Derek y papi Stiles cumplen el deseo de su cachorro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aviso: no hay incesto aquí. Isaac, Derek y Stiles son una pareja. Der y Stiles solo cumplen la fantasia de Isaac dejando que los llame papá y papi, respectivamente. 
> 
> Esta es la continuación del primer relato que habia hecho con Isaac, Derek y Stiles. Alguien mas habia pedido uno diferente con un trio de ellos, asi que hare otro mas con estos chicos💕

Isaac sonrie amplio mientras succiona con emoción su paleta helada. Stiles se encuentra cocinando con Derek, preparando la cena para la manada que llegaria al rededor de media hora. 

-¿Esta rica, bebé Iss?.-Cuestiona con cariño Stiles, girandose para poder observalo. 

-Si papi, aunque...-Hace una mueca, observando con detenimiento la paleta.-Me gusta más el sabor de la tuya y la de papá.-Murmura, mejillas ardientes antes de deslizar su lengua por el dulce. Stilinski suelta un gemido, llamando la atención de Hale. 

-¿Todo bien St...Santa mierda.Murmura a lo último, observando a su otra pareja aguecar sus mejillas, tomando la paleta helada como si fuera una polla. Isaac suelta un quejido seguido de un bajo gemido, removiendose en su asiento.

-Papi.-Se queja al rededor de su paleta y los otros dos hombres parecen hipnotizados. Stiles se cerca al joven, su mano deslizandose hacia la mata de cabellos del chico, acariciandolo con cuidado. 

-¿Qué sucede, bebé?.-Susurra besando su sien, Derek los observa con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. 

-Tengo hambre, quiero tu leche.-Dice quejumbroso, rascando con dorso de su mano uno de sus ojos. Deja la paleta helada sobre la mesa, la cual se esta derritiendo, y abraza el cuerpo de Stiles mientras con su rostro presiona contra pecho del hombre. 

-¿Ahora bebé? Pero nuestros amigos llegaran cualquier momento. Y siempre quieres la paleta de papá llenando te luego de amamantar.-Dice aunque obviamebte le dara lo que quiere. El chico tiene agujero preparado, después de todo, un tapón vibrador en su trasero. 

-Los quiero a ambos, será rápido.-Avisa con ojos suplicantes y Stiles le lanza una mirada a Derek, quien se encoje de hombros. 

-Sabes que nuestro bebé se pone de malhumor si no recibe su polla y leche diaria por la noche. No querra estar con la manada.-Argumenta el morocho. 

-Bien Iss, rapido ¿Okey?.-Sonrie amplio al oji-azul, quien parece nuevamente emocionado. Asiente con entusiasmo y Stiles les hace señas para que se siente junto a él en el taburete. Ambos se sientan y Stiles desabotoba su camisa, dejando su pecho al aire. Isaac se estira un poco, poniendose lo mas comodo posible mientras una de sus manos toma un lado, presionando el pezon del chico mientras con el otro rodea sus labios al rededor del botón rosa. Succiona con gusto, gimiendo con fuerza. 

-Papá Der, necesito...necesito tu polla también.-Dice mientras suelta un poco el pezón del hombre antes de volver succionar con ganas. 

-Ahora voy, bebé. Apago aqui y estoy con ustedes.-Escucha que dice pero solo se concentra en succionar el pezon del hombre junto a él. Escucha el cierre de Stieles ser bajado y pronto siente la polla humeda y dura contra su brazo. 

-Mhm, bebé.-Lloriquea Stiles cuando los dientes de Isaac muerden su piel sensible. Lo deja duro y con algo de saliva mientras murmura con gusto sobre como quiere tomar toda la leche que su papi le de. 

-¿Te gusta que papi te amamante?.-Arrulla Stilinski acariciabdo cabello del chico mientras una mano de Isaac toma dura polla, tirando de ella. Acariciandolo con lentitud antes de bajar rostro hacia la polla

-Si, papi. ¿Puedo tener algo de esta leche tambien, papi?.-Cuestiona mientras lo observa de debajo de sus pestañas

-Niño codicioso.-Oye a Derek decir antes de sentir sus manos apartando su cuerpo de la banqueta. Separa su boca de la cabeza de la polla de Stiles y lo oye gemir, quejoso. Hale toma asienti en el taburete que se encontraba antes Isaac y luego le baja un poco sus pantalones.-Separa tus piernas e inclinate, bebé.-Ordena y el niño obedece de inmediato, lloriqueado por haber perdido su leche de papi pero gustoso de ser atendido por ambos. 

Los dedos de Derek se enganchan en el borde de su tapón, tirando de él de forma lenta.-Ni siquiera necesito prepararte, bebé. Apuesto a que papi y yo podemos follar juntos este codicioso agujero.-Retira el tapón y vuelve a hundirlo en el agujero, oyendolo quejarse por la perdida. 

-Un bebé muy abierto para nosotros. Pero, papá, no tenemos tiempo. Deja de torturar a Iss.-Dice entre gemidos Stiles, acariciando su polla mientras los observa.-Hunde tu gran polla en nuestro cachorro.-Los otros dos hombres gimen con gusto, de solo imaginar. Derek retira por completo el tapon y lo deja caer al suelo, guiando las caderas de Lahey hasta que se encuentra la polla de Derek contra su agujero. 

Isaac empuja hacia abajo, tomando la polla de una sola vez.-¡Papi, papá!.-Gime con gusto una vez que la polla de Hale se encuentra llenandolo. Stiles tira un poco de él, acercando su rostro nuevamente a su pecho.

-¿Puedes seguir tomando, bebé? ¿Quieres?.-Cuestiona Stiles, sus dedos acariciando el cabello de Isaac. El rubio cierra sus ojos, presumiblemente cuando Derek golpea su prostata.

-S...si, ¡quiero tu leche, papi!.-Dice entre gemidos Lahey, sus caderas inmoviles mientras Derek lo folla con firmes embestidas.-Gracias papi.-Susurra contra el pezon de Stiles, dientes tirando de éste mientras logra que la polla del otro hombre palpite y suelte algo de liquido pre-seminal. 

-Un buen cachorro para papi y yo.-Elogia Derek, gruñidos bajos mientras intenta moverse en su interior.-Aunque nuestros cachorro estuvo estirado con ese tapón y semen tuyo dentro, aún asi esta algo apretado. Es delicioso sentir su pequeño agujerito tomando mi polla en este momento.-Stiles gime, los labios de Isaac al rededor de su pezon, tirando y succionando de él. 

-¡Isaac, lento cariño!.-Dice entre quejidos Stiles porque no puede creer que, nuevamente, solo se correra con la boca del chico en sus pezones. 

-Perdona la boca codiciosa de nuestro cachorro, ama sentirse lleno y lo sabes. Dos pollas lo vuelven loco pero una polla en su trasero mientras succiona tus pechos son como el cielo para él porque tus pezones son muy sensibles.-Explica Derek, solo porque ama como los hombres se ponen cuando habla. Estos gimen, Isaac succionando con más ganas y haciendo ruidos obscenos. 

Las embestidas de Derek comienzan a acelerar lo mejor que puede, debido al lugar donde se encuentran sentados y a que Lahey esta hacia un lado sobre Stiles, chupando sus pezones con entusiasmo.-¡Papa, Der!.-Lloriquea Isaac, su mano aferrandose a su papi Stiles mientras este gime por la perdida momentanea de la boca del chico. 

-¡Papá, papi!.-Casi grita el rubio, embestidas mas precisas y profundas mientras sus labios intentan succionar lo mejor que pueden el otro pezon de Stiles. 

-Yo...oh mierda, voy a correrme bebé.-Avisa Stiles, no soportando escuchar los ruidos y gemidos de Isaac y Derek. Es demasiado caliente. Ademas de que oir a Isaac, su pareja, diciéndoles papá a Derek y papi a él es...su polla simplemente se endurece con la sola mención. 

-Iss, bebé, ayuda a papi a llegar.-Ordena Derek mientras escucha a Isaac anunciar que él también esta cerca. La mano temblorosa del rubio rodea la polla de Stiles y este gimió con gusto mientras su pezón tambien era atendido. 

-Vamos, papi, Isaac esta esperando tu leche.-Lo alienta Derek y es suficiente para que el orgasmo de Stiles se desencadene, corriendose sobre la mano de Isaac. El joven hace un ruido de satisfaccion antes de llevar su mano con semen al pecho de Stiles, poniendo un poco del semen en cada pezón. 

Sus ojos azules brillan de forma traviesa mientras observa a Stiles tomar su mano y lamer lo poco de su semen que quedó alli. Los tres gimen, Derek y Isaac al borde del orgasmo. Lahey toma uno de los pezones de Stiles, limpiandolo con entusiasmo del semen del chico. 

-¡Der, estoy tan cerca!.-Se queja Isaac mientras pasa al otro pezón, ansioso por tomar mas. Stiles ya tiene su polla semidura nuevamente. 

Ese par de idiotas lo dejaran con ganas de más. 

La puerta suena y los tres se quejan, Isaac succionando con fuerza el pezón de Stiles sin querer dejarlo ir. Necesita terminar de limpiarlo. 

-Vamos bebé, puedes correrte. No quieres que tío Boyd y tía Erica te vean asi, un cachorro pequeño tomando como una puta la polla de su papá.-Dice de forma alentadora Stiles, sabiendo que aquello calienta al rubio. Guarda su polla nuevamente en su boxer y luego cierra su pantalón mientras ve a Isaac correrse. 

Derek se corre en el interior de Isaac, un fuerte quejido mientras Stiles se va a abrir la puerta. Isaac guarda su polla, limpiando el desastre de semen mientras la polla de Derek abandona su agujero. Éste alcanza a limpiarse y guardar su polla antes de que Erica y Boyd entren, luciendo un poco traumados. 

-Ni siquiera...ni siquiera quiero saberlo.-Comenta Boyd negando con su cabeza, aunque luce divertido mientras ve el tapón que Isaac habia tenido en su trasero antes. 

-Pues lo lamento cariño, pero yo si quiero saber.-Erica sonrie de forma lobuna mientras Stiles se sienta aun lado de Derek, quien tiene nuevamente sentado a Isaac en sus piernas.


	24. Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Wittmore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson se folla regularmente a Stiles en la biblioteca de la escuela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVISO: Stiles se viste como mujer, aunque es un hombre. Jackson habla de Stiles como si tuviera coño, por lo que si alguna de estas cosas te molesta solo no lo leas. 
> 
> Oh, y también Jackson aún esta en una relación con Lydia, por lo que esto seria tomado como un engaño. Por lo que si esto te molesta, tampoco deberias leerlo. 
> 
> Cualquier pedido que quieran hacer será bienvenido, lo estaré esperando con ansias. Espero que lo disfruten

Stiles solto un quejido cuando Jackson lo empujó contra loa stantes de libros. Sintió el cuerpo de Jakson detras del suyo, la polla del chico meciendose contra su trasero. 

-¿Llevas algo debajo de tu falda de putito, Stilinski?.-Cuestiona contra su oído Whittmore, sus manos acariciando las caderas del oji-marrón. 

-Jackson.-Gime bajo por la presión de la polla contra culo y las manos el chico contra su cuerpo. Esto se habia vuelto un juego, prácticamente. Al rededor de dos meses atrás, Stiles se convenció de que vestirse como mujer estaba bien si eso es lo que deseaba. Por lo que comenzó a usar faldas y remeras cortas, entalladas al cuerpo. 

Jackson habia comenzado con las burlas por su aspecto pero Stilinski habia notado la dureza en sus pantalones mas de una vez cuando habia sido empujado contra los casilleros.

Es por eso que ahora se encontraban aquí, Wittmore solia follarlo, desde hace unas semanas, en unos estantes que se encuentran lejanos en la biblioteca. Y, de vez en cuando, lo folla mientras ve a Lydia estudiando en unas mesas cercanas. 

Como en este momento, donde la rubia fresa se encuentra a un par de metros mientras Jackson se encuentra deslizando su mano debajo e la falda.-Oh por Dios, no traes nada. Putita.-Murmura Wittmore y Stilinski gime un poco más fuerte cuando siente al chico ponerse de rodillas. 

-Te encanta cuando no traigo nada, hace tu trabajo más fácil. Y estoy seguro de que quedas todo el dia pensando en mi trasero y como estoy desnudo durante todas las clases.-Comenta.-Apuesto a que Lydia no podria hacer esto. O no te dejaria que lo follaras aquí con ¡Mierda!.-Se contiene de gritar cuando las manos del castaño separan sus mejillas y su lengua se pasea por el agujero de Stilinski. Rodea el agujero rosa antes de empujar su lengua contra allí, sus dedos presionando el trasero del chico. 

-Dios, Jacks.-Susurra mientras su mano viaja a su polla, acariciandola. 

Jackson sigue fingiendo follar el agujero del chico durante unos minutos antes de apartar su lengua, dando una última lamida. Se pone de pie, empujando una vez más el cuerpo del chico contra la estanteria.-No puedes compararte con Lydia, lo sabes. Solo eres un agujero donde descargo mi frustración.-Dice y ambos saben que no es cierto. 

Jackson sigue intentando negar su homosexualidad o bisexualidad y asegura que solo folla a Stilinski porque lleva ropa de mujer. Y, como ama los pechos, sigue en una relación con Lydia. 

Stilinski ríe antes de soltar un quejido cuando la mano de Jackson golpea si trasero. Lo escucha bajar la cremayera de su pantalón. 

-Si puedo comprarme con ella, estoy seguro de que no monta tu polla como yo. Ni puedes no usar condón con ella o deja que le acabes en la boca.-Dice en tono bajo mientras Jackson dirige su polla a la entrada de Stiles, la cabeza de su pene jugueteando con su entrada. 

-Callate, puta.-Dice pero no es serio. Tira del cabello un poco largo de Stiles, dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde esta Lydia. Ambos se encuentran mirandola, mientras ella habla de forma animada con Allison.-Solo eres un bonito agujero donde poner mi polla.-Gruñe mientras desliza su polla por la entrada de Stiles. 

-Mierda, mierda Jacks.-Gime mientras siente la polla ingresar a su agujero, antes de salir. Comienza un vaivén de caderas, follandolo con rapidez. 

-Y gimes como toda una puta, Stilinski.-Dice en tono bajo, soltando una risa. 

-Puedo gemir mas fuerte, ya sab...mierda.-Tira sus caderas un poco mas atras, buscado mayor profundidad en las embestidas.

Jackson tira del cabello una vez mas mientras su boca viaja al cuello de Stilinski, succionando y mordiendo la piel.-Idiota, dej..oh Dios, justo allí Wittmore. Dejaras una marca allí.-Dice entre quejidos, mientras las caderas de Jackson se mueven contra él. 

-Para que sepan que eres una putita que se deja follar en la biblioteca porque ama el sentimiento de ser descubierta.-Murmura sonriente contra su cuello.-Tu coñito se moja de solo pensar en mi follandote.-Murmura y Stiles le sigue el juego, sabiendo que aquello lo enciende más. 

-¿Si? Es eso, ¿No? ¿Amas sentir mi coñito mojado y apretado rodear tu polla?.-Dice entre jadeos, sintiendose al borde de su orgasmo.-Por favor, por favor.-Susurra cerrando sus ojos, su mano acariciando de forma distraída su polla. 

-Dios, maldición Stilinski. Tan apretado.-Gruñe.-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Stilinski? Pidelo.-Ordena mientras deja de follarlo. El oji-marrón suelta un lloriqueo, sintiéndose inquieto y necesitado. Tan cerca de su orgasmo. 

-Quiero...quiero que me folles rápido, Wittmore. Quiero que folles muy rapido mi coñito mojado.-Pide y eso es todo, Jackson saca su polla del agujero de Stilinski antes de volver a ingresar, sus embestidas en un ritmo mucho mas veloz que antes. 

-Tocate, Stiles. Quiero escucharte gemir como putita mientras te corres.-Murmura y Stiles obedece, comenzando a acariciar su polla al ritmo de las embestidas de Jackson. 

-Jacks, mierda,¡Oh Dios!.-Gime cuando llega, corriendose contra su mano. Apoya su cabeza contra el estante, tomando un par de respiraciones agitadas antes de sentir la polla de Wittmore salir de su agujero. 

-De rodillas, putita.-Stiles acomoda su falda antes de obedecer, sintiendo sus piernas flaquear por su reciente orgasmo.-Eso es, ¿Tomaras mi polla en tu boquita y me haras correr?.Cuestiona y, antes de que pueda decir algo los labios de Stilinski se deslizan por su longitud, tomando todo lo que puede de la polla de una sola vez. Jackson gime, sus dedos tirando del cabello de Stiles. 

-Eso es, tomas mi polla tan bien.-Susurra con una mano en el cabello de Stiles y la otra en el estante de libros. Stiles desliza sus labios de adelante hacia atras hasta que solo queda succionando la cabeza de su pene lentamente. 

Wittmore se siente al borde.-¿Puedo....puedo follar tu boquita de puta?.-Murmura desesperado y Stilinski se aparta de la polla sonriendo mientras asiente.

Deja su boca abierta y Wittmore comienza a follarle la boca, impresionado cuando el chico no tiene ninguna arcada cuando su polla toca la garganta de éste. Le lleva dos embestidas mas antes de que se corra, llenando la boca del chico de semen. Jackson se retira, viendo al chico tragar su semen con una sonrisa en su boca. 

-Toda una putita, Stilinski.-Sonrie mientras ve al chico volver a tomar su polla, limpiandola con su lengua.-Me...me haras correr de nuevo.

-No me importaria tomar mas de tu semen.-Murmura como puede con la cabeza de la polla en su boca. 

-Pero no tengo mas tiempo, debo volver. Tal vez otro día, Stilinski.-El castaño sonrie apartandose la polla de su boca y, antes de ponerse de pie, le da un beso a la punta del pene. 

-Bien, nos vemos mas tarde entonces.-Dice sonriente mientras se acomoda su falda, ya de pie.-Que tengas un buen dia, idiota.-Y sale de allí, moviendo sus caderas como si no acabara de suceder nada. Jackson mete su pene en el boxer con una suave maldición y sus ojos van hacia el espacio entre los libros por donde puede ver la mesa de Lydia. 

La chica llamó a Stiles, quien se acercó sonriente como si no acabara de follar con el novio de la chica con la que estaba por hablar. La vio apoyar sus manos sobre la mesa e inclinarse un poco hacia adelante, revelando su trasero desnudo. 

Maldito, sabia que Jackson probablemente lo estaba viendo, al igual que las otras personas posiblemente. Con una maldición Jackson volvió a sacar su polla del pantalón, masturbandose con la vista del trasero de Stilinski.


	25. Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski,Andrew Hale/Stiles Stilinski

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles queda embarazada de Derek y Peter y no es una sorpresa para ninguno de ellos. El embarazo la tiene aún mas caliente que antes, siempre rogando por una polla en su interior o en su boca. 
> 
> Oh, y ahora Andrew, el hijo de Derek, se une a los dos Hale para ayudar a atender a Stilinski.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA: no hay incesto en este escrito, como en las anteriores partes, los Hale solo comparten agujero. Nada más. 
> 
> También debo decir que se menciona que tanto Peter como Andrew toman algo de leche de Stiles por lo cual si esto te incomoda o algo, puedes ignorarlo o solo no leer el capitulo. 
> 
> A parte queria disculparme, se que no subo seguido pero para escribir esto necesito tiempo y estar frustrada sexualmente, lo que parece ser mas seguido de lo que creia.

Stiles gime con gusto mientras se acaricia con el vibrador el clitoris. Se encuentra sola, debido a que al estar embarazada Derek prefiere que se quede en casa. Es decir, en el departamento que le alquiló luego de que John la echara de casa por estar embarazada. 

Cierra sus ojos, soltando un quejido mientras eleva mas hacia arriba la remera de Derek que lleva puesta. Su apetito sexual habia incrementado con el pasar de los meses en el embarazo y Deaton habia dicho que era normal. Más aún llevando dos bebes de hombre lobo en su vientre. Entonces habia recomendado que los Hales--ahora incluido Andrew-debian atenderla cuando ella lo deseara y llenarla de semen. 

Stiles no se quejaba, para nada. 

-Alfa.-Gime fuerte cuando aumenta la velocidad de su vibrador. Sus pezones duelen al igual que sus pechos con leche. Está tan mojada y solo necesita que alguien llegue para atenderla realmente.-Mierda, es...así.-Susurra para si misma, movimientos circulares sobre su vagina con el vibrador.

Escucha la puerta de la entrada abrirse y la voz de Peter y Andrew inunda la habitación, junto con los gemidos de Stilinski.-Mira nada mas, Andrs. Mira como nos recibe nuestra pequeña zorrita.-Cuando Stiles abre los ojos puede divisar la sonrisa amplia en los labios de Peter mientras Andrew parece hipnotizado con la vista. 

-Necesito...necesito correrme.-Lloriquea mientras mueve su cadera de adelante hacia atras, el vibrador aun en funcionamiento. 

-¿Que dices, Andrs? ¿Debemos ayudarla?.-Peter cuestiona pero ya se encuentra quitándose su remera, siguiendo con sus pantalones. 

-Dios, esto...si, hay que ayudarla.-Ni siquiera mira al mayor cuando dice aquello. Sus ojos de beta estan justo pozados sobre la vagina mojada de Stilinski. 

Ambos hombres se acercan, sentandose uno a cada lado del sofa donde se encuentra Stiles. Peter aparta el cabello del rostro de la chica, besando de forma feroz sus labios. Las manos de Andrew viajan hasta el dobladillo de la remera de Derek, subiendola hasta que los pechos redondos y aun mas grande de Stiles se cuentran a la vista. Los acaricia, casi adorandolos, antes de llevar uno a su boca. Besa al rededor del pezón, mordiendo de vez en cuando solo para escuchar lo desesperada que suena la chica contra los labios e Peter. 

Peter se aparta de la boca de Stilinski dejandola gemir a gusto mientras acaricia el cabello de la chica con una mano y con la otra quita el vibrador de la mano de ésta. La niña se queja ante la perdida de atención pero suelta una maldición cuando, al mismo tiempo, Peter apoya el vibrador contra la vagina de la chica a una velocidad más rapida mientras Andrew mete el pezón a su boca y succiona, aliviando de a poco la molestia de sus pechos.

-Oh por el amor a...-La chica cierra sus ojos, echando su cabeza hacia. Sus caderas se mueven hacia adelante, buscando mas atención. La boca de Peter toma el otro pezon de la chica y succiona, enviando a la castaña por la borda.-M...más. Necesito...necesito que me follen. Me siento vacía.-Se queja retorciendose en el agarre de ambos, ansiosa. 

-Nuestra zorrita.-Murmura con diversión el mayor de los Hale, sus labios rodeando el pezón.-¿No quieres esperar al Alfa para que te atienda?.-Vuelve a succionar el pezón de la chica, gimiendo con gusto ante el liquido que sale de allí. 

-Quiero sus pollas, el Alfa puede atenderme luego. Sabes que nunca estoy satisfecha.-Los hombres ríen y Peter hace una seña a Andrew, quien se aparta de la chica para poder desvestirse. 

Peter apaga el vibrador y lo deja a un lado, en una mesita. Besa los pechos de la chica cuando termina, la mano de Stiles tocando la polla del hombre sobre los boxers. Está dura y la boca de la oji-marron se hace agua por poder chuparla. 

Tira de los boxers del mayor con rapidez, su polla golpeando contra su estómago cuando es liberada. Peter suelta un quejido y la mano de Stilinski comienza a acariciarla, su dedo desparramando el pre-semen que hay en la cabeza de su pene. 

-Quiero tu pene en mi boca, por favor. Por favor -Ruega y no siente verguenza de aquello, luciendo satisfecha cuando Peter gime fuerte y sus ojos cambian a beta.-Andrs...crees que, ¿Crees que podria montar tu polla mientras Peter me folla la boca?.-Lanza su mirada de cachorro apaleado hacia el mas joven, quien esta por completo desnudo, acariciando su polla mientras los observa. 

-Dios, eres un putita. Papá tenia razón.-Suelta con una sonrisa complacida en sus labios, acercándose al sillón nuevamente.-Montame si asi lo quieres, cariño.-Se sienta a un lado de la chica y esta sonríe antes de sentarse a horcajadas del joven. Su vagina humeda se balancea contra la polla del chico, mojandola en el proceso.-Estas tan mojada, maldición. Siempre lo has estado, incluso cuando te follaba con mis dedos durante las clases y teniamos mas personas cerca.-La chica no lo resiste más, elevando su cuerpo un poco antes de dirigir la polla del chico a su entrada. 

-Correte dentro de mi.-Gruñe la castaña, caderas balanceandose de adelante hacia atras antes de que las manos de Andrew tomen su cadera y cambie sus movimientos. Sube y baja por la gruesa polla del chico--realmente gruesa--y solo agradece que no sea an larga como la de Peter porque esa combinación no cabria por completo en su vagina. 

-Mierda, amo tu polla.-Lloriquea mientras rebota sobre el cuerpo de Andrew, midiendo sus movimientos. No quiere hacerle daño a los bebes, por mas que el doctor dijo que no sucederia nada y recomendo algunas posiciones.-Es tan gruesa, Andrs. Ni siquiera se como cabe completa, mi agujero queda muy estirado luego de ti -Dice y Andrew gime gustoso por los elogios combinados a la chica subiendo y bajando por su longitud. Tira de la remera que lleva puesta la castaña hacia arriba hasta que queda desnuda, rebotando sobre él. Observa con adoración como sus pechos redondos y llenos se mueven al compas y lleva su boca hacia adelante, atrapando un pezón en su boca y succionando, lo que logra que la chica relentice sus movimientos. 

Peter esta desnudo observando, su polla en la mano mientras tira de ella con lentitud. Sonrie amplio antes de acomodarse para que su polla quede a la altura de la boca de Stilinski, quien aún tiene sus ojos cerrados. 

Seguramente se encuentra al borde de su orgasmo. 

-Abre la boca, Cariño. Quiero ver esos labios follables en acción.-La niña obedece de inmediato, dejando de rebotar sobre el regazo del hijo de Derek solo para balancearae de adelante hacia atras. Abre la boca y Peter ingresa su polla allí de inmediato, gruñendo cuando los labios pomposos de la niña se estiran al rededor de su longitud. 

Andrew aprovecha de vez en cuando para embestir contra la chica mientras está sigue balanceandose, su boca llena impide que pueda gritar tanto como lo desea.

-Voy...me correre.-Grita apartando su boca de la polla de Peter, quedandose quieta mientras Andrew la embiste un poco más rapido, aún succionando su pezón y tomando algo de su leche. La chica se corre minutos después, con Andrew empujando en su interior y ambos hombres succionando sus pezones. 

Andrew se corre dentro de ella, sintiendo a la chica apretarse a su alrededor durante su orgasmo.-Mierda, mierda, mierda.-Chilla la castaña a traves de su orgasmo, apoyandose contra el pecho del chico durante unos minutos.-Eso fue genial.-Murmura suavemente, algo agitada. Se sienta mejor, la polla de Andrew moviendose en su interior y logrando que ambos giman. 

-Correte en mi boca, Peter. Quiero tu leche en mi boca.-Murmura dejando su boca abierta. El mayor no lo duda, ingresando la.-Follame.-Dice con dificultad por la polla en su interior. 

Las caderas de Peter se mueven de adelante hacia atrás, follando la boca de la chica y deleitandose cuando toca la gargante. Se corre segundos despues y Stiles toma todo lo que puede de su semen, gimiendo gustosa. 

Se siente mojada nuevamente y aprovecha la polla en su interior, balanceandose.-¿Otra ronda?.-Cuestiona Andrew, luciendo divertido mientras su polla se va endureciendo. 

-Por favor. 

(...)

Derek no necesita usar su olfato para saber que Stiles tuvo sexo con su tío y su hijo, debido a que los encuentra durmiendo desnudos. Uno en un sofá y el otro en el suelo. 

Escuha la ducha encedida y se dirige con rapidez hacia el baño, desnudandose en el camino. Para cuando llega al baño, su polla esta erguida y se encuentra desnudo.-Creí que nunca llegarías, Alfa.-Gime Stiles, quien se encuentra apoyada contra la pared de la ducha, agua cayendo sobre su cuerpo y dedos en su interior, entrando y saliendo.

-¿No estas satisfecha luego de haber follado con Peter y Andrs?.-Cuestiona, sonriendo de forma perezosa mientras acaricia su polla, deleitandose con la vista de Stiles. Si naturalmente era hermosa, ahora que llevaba los cachorros en su vientre-y este y sus pechos estaban hinchados-era aún mas hermosa. 

-Y..yo lo estuve por dos horas, pero sabes como me pongo cuando falta alguien de la manada follandome.-Se queja, un tercer dedo ingresando en su interior.-Estire mi trasero porque se que te gusta follarme por ahi, pero no fue suficiente, asi que entré a la ducha para poder follar mi vaginita en paz.-Comenta. 

-Oh bebé, lamento haber tardado. Estaba en una reunion.-Explica entrando a la ducha.-Pero puedo follarte ahora y luego darte un baño, asi cuido de mis tres amores.-Sus manos toman los pechos de Stiles mientras se para detras de ella, luego de apartarla de la pared. 

-Si, Alfa, me encantaria. Amo cuando cuidas de nosotros.-Susurra y Derek la empuja con suavidad hasta que la deja con sus pechos y vientre presionando contra las frías baldosas de la pared. Tres dedos ingresan en el agujero del trasero de Stiles sin resistencia alguna y Hale gime fuerte, seguramente con sus ojos alfa. 

-Te dije que me habia preparado para ti, alfa.-Murmura sonriente la chica, observandolo sobre su hombro. 

-Dios, eres tan caliente. Somos suertudos de y a tu coñito resbaladizo.-Quita los dedos del interior de la chica y dirige su polla alli, ingresandola despacio.

-Follame, por favor, Alfa. He extrañado tanto tu polla.-Se queja mientras siente su agujero estirarse con cada centimetro que ingresa en su interior. Tan llena que podria llorar cuando termina de entrar por completo.-Muevete, por favor. Follame rápido.-Derek obedece, aunque embestidas son lentas pero profundas, sus manos cariciando las caderas de la chica mientras la embiste y la chica tira su trasero de adelante hacia atras, intentando seguirle el ritmo. 

-Eso es cariño, siendo tan buena con todos. Ofreciendo tus agujeros, dejando que te follemos cuando querramos. Siempre esperandonos desnuda.-Muerde el cuello de la joven y ese es el fin para ella, corriendose con un fuerte te grito de 'alfa' saliendo de sus labios. 

Derek se corre un tiempo despues, logrando que Stiles se corra una vez mas antes de que eso suceda. 

Cuando ambos se encuentran satisfechos, Derek comienza a lavar el cabello de la castaña, dejando besos en sus labios de vez en cuando.


	26. Hola

Hola amores. Tengo unos días libre ya que termine de rendir mis exámenes, asi que si lo desean pueden dejarme algunos pedidos y los estare subiendo en estos días.


	28. Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek y Stiles tienen una relación secreta porque les calienta follar a escondidas. Terminan follando en un aula.
> 
> PD: Stiles en este capitulo es travesti, si esto te incomoda o no te gusta puedes no leerlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Tengo tiempo sin escribir aquí pero tengo un porque: hasta hace un mes, mas o menos, estaba cursando en la Universidad. Fui al psiquiatra porque mis padres creían que era necesario y hablando con él supe que tengo ansiedad, depresión y casi llegué a hacer ataques de pánico. Por lo que dejé la Universidad por un tiempo, para poder descansar la cabeza e intentar recuperarme. Intenté escribir antes algún relato acá, porque quería mantenerme ocupada pero no tenía inspiración, por lo que no quería arruinar ningun relato. Espero que el capitulo les guste, sobretodo a quien lo había pedido! :)

Derek suelta un suspiro, paseando una mano por su cabello. Intenta concentrarse en lo que sea que Isaac o Boyd-no esta seguro de quien esta hablando-este diciendo pero es casi imposible. Allí, caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, se encuentra Stiles. No quiere decir que tiene una debilidad por ese niño, o niña, como quiere ser tratado, pero la tiene. Hoy lleva puesta una mini-falda que muestra sus piernas torneadas y se pega a su trasero, un bonito top y su peluca color café. Se maquilla de forma ligera, casi no perdiendo sus lunares pero puedes decir que tiene algo en sus labios por lo aun mas llamativos que son.

-Oye, deja de pensar con la polla Hale. Stiles no parece prestarte demasiada atención.-Isaac ríe mientras golpea su hombro, una forma de intentar reconfortarlo. Stilinski, quien cruzaba a unos pasos de ellos, le sonríe a Isaac antes de saludarlo.

-Odio que seas su amigo.-Lloriquea Derek, cerrando sus ojos momentáneamente.

-Lo siento, no es mi culpa que no tengas ninguna clase con Stiles este año. Sabes que nos hicimos amigos porque hicimos un trabajo practico juntos.-Se encogió de hombros.

-Invítalo a salir y deja de masturbarte pensando en sus piernas.-Boyd se burla e Isaac ríe, Derek solo rueda sus ojos con cariño.

-Lo que digan, perdedores. Los veo en la practica de lacrosse.-Es todo lo que dice antes de cerrar su locker y comenzar a caminar. Si sigue con su mirada el trasero de Stiles todo el camino nadie debe saberlo. 

(...)

-Por el amor a...¡Stilinski, deja de comer esa paleta de esa forma!.-El entrenador ordena mientras sigue la mirada de varios de sus alumnos hasta el banco que se encuentra a un lado del campo de lacrosse, donde el castaño esta esperando su turno para entrar. Stiles frunce su ceño, ahuecando sus mejillas mientras succiona la paleta antes de retirarla de su boca con un obsceno pop. Varios jugadores lloriquean detrás del entrenador.

Derek no acomoda su pantalón para esconder su erección, para nada. 

-¿Qué hice, coach?.-Pregunta confundido el chico, acomodando su cabello. Lleva la paleta a su boca de nuevo y luego la retira lentamente.-¿Lo ve? Estoy comiendo la paleta como cualquier persona normal.-Se encoge de hombros.

-Dios, solo, deja la maldita paleta. Este par de simios emanan excitación.-Murmura lo ultimo, dándose la vuelta para observar a los jugadores que están en la cancha.

-¡Si Stilinski, deja esa paleta! Puedo darte la mía.-Whittmore exclama y Derek quiere golpearlo.

-Lo siento, cariño, no tomo pequeñeces en mi boca. No valen realmente la pena ese tipo de paletas.-Le guiña el ojo al chico y puede escuchar un par de risas por parte de sus compañeros, por lo que sonríe triunfante mientras lleva la paleta a su boca nuevamente. Sus ojos enfocan a Derek, quien ha estado observándolo desde hoy y le guiña un ojos mientras retira el dulce nuevamente de su boca, dándole una lamida.

Escucha al coach resoplar, conteniendo la risa, antes de que ponga orden nuevamente en la clase.

(...)

-Eso es jugar sucio.-Derek dice cuando cierra la puerta de una de las aulas, observando a Stiles sentado sobre el escritorio observando sus uñas. El castaño le sonríe amplio antes de bajarse del escritorio, acercándose al morocho.-Luciendo tan bonita y lamiendo una paleta de esa forma.-Casi lloriquea Hale mientras una de sus manos agarra el rostro del joven entre sus manos, acariciando sus mejillas. Suelen tener sexo a escondidas de todos, en lugares públicos, lo cual es emocionante. Además, Stiles quiere mantener lo...lo que sea que ambos tienen en secreto, debido a su padre y la impresión que tiene de Derek Hale. 

Digamos que haber excedido el limite de velocidad un par de veces no parece agradarle a John Stilinski, pero a su hijo no parece importarle. No ahora, mientras deja un beso en los labios de Hale antes de ponerse de rodillas. Baja la bragueta del pantalón de su acompañante junto con sus boxers, revelando la polla dura. Muerde su labio, ocultando una sonrisa entusiasta.

-Estuve deseando esta paleta toda la maldita mañana. Te extrañe.-Observa al morocho desde debajo de sus pestañas, con su mano rodeando la polla del chico y tirando suavemente de ella. 

-También, oh, también te extrañe nena.-Suelta un jadeo mientras ve la lengua de Stiles limpiar la punta de su polla del pre-semen, sus caderas moviéndose de forma inconsciente ante el tacto. Escucha la risa de Stiles antes de que de otra lamida, esta vez limpiando la punta de la polla y luego siguiendo por toda la longitud. Cuando vuelve de nuevo a la cabeza, sus labios la rodean y succiona despacio, con su lengua ayudando.-¿Estabas emocionada por chupar mi polla, cariño? ¿Es por eso que te has vestido tan bonita? Apuesto a que llevas unas bonitas bragas debajo de eso, ¿No es así? .-Acaricia la peluca del chico. 

-No podía esperar a verte hoy ya que ayer tuviste que irte antes de que pudieras follarme.-Hace un lindo puchero, sus labios contra la punta de la polla del chico nuevamente. Derek quiere follarle la boca pero es respetuoso.-¿Te gustaron mis vídeos y fotos, sin embargo?.-Cuestiono antes de volver a succionar la polla de Hale. Este sentía que podía llegar a correrse en cualquier momento, deseaba poder llenar esa linda boquita con su semen.

-Me encantaron bebé, pero sabes que no debes enviarme ese tipo de cosas cuando estoy en el trabajo de mis padres ayudando. Sabes que no puedo disfrutarlo como desearía.-Acaricia la mejilla del castaño mientras lo ve esforzarse por tomar toda la polla en su boca. Le quedan un par de centímetros y Derek sabe que cuando eso suceda se correrá.

-Lo siento, es que mi coño deseaba tu polla.-Murmura luego de haber retirado su boca de la polla del chico.-Y mi boca.-Sonríe y Derek lleva su mano detrás de la cabeza de Stiles, instándolo a que vuelva a tomar su pene. 

-Es todo tuyo ahora bebé. ¿Quieres que llene tu boca de semen?.-Cuestiona y el oji-marrón asiente antes de tomar la polla en su boca, succionando y paseando su lengua sobre la longitud. Derek empuja un poco la cabeza de Stiles, sabiendo que le gusta, antes de soltar un fuerte gemido. Ama ver la forma en que los labios del chico se estiran al rededor de su longitud y como parece amar chupar su pene. 

Stiles comienza un vaivén un poco mas rápido que antes y, con la ayuda de la mano de Derek, logra tomar toda la polla en su boca. Se queda unos segundos con su boca pegada a la base de la polla, succionando, antes de retirarse y volver a repetir la acción un par de veces más.-Cariño, yo...mierda, quiero follarte pero si no nos apresuramos no podré hacerlo. T...mierda...tengo grupo de estudio en media hora.-Stiles suelta algo parecido a un quejido al rededor de la polla de Derek antes de retirarse. Hace un puchero mientras se pone de pie, su mano acariciando la polla dura. 

-Odio tu grupo de estudio, ¿No puedes faltar? Puedo explicarte química, soy bueno.-Comenta besando los labios del chico para poder ahogar el gemido que iba a escapar de sus labios. 

-Ya lo intentamos dos veces y, ¿Recuerdas como terminamos?.-Podía decir que si por la forma en que estaba mordiendo su labio.

-La primera vez follando en el baño de tu casa y la segunda en la parte trasera de mi jardín, en la noche.-Su risa en silenciada cuando la mano de Derek viaja hacia el interior de su minifalda, elevándola y revelando su ropa interior. Derek siente que su polla de un tirón y algo de presemen escapa. 

-Dios, mira nada más, usando la ropa interior que te regalé.-Casi lloriquea Hale, sus manos acariciando el trasero del chico mientras ve la ropa de interior de encaje color rosa piel.-Parece que no llevas nada puesto.-Murmura mientras con su mano derecha desliza hacia un lado la parte de atrás de la ropa interior de Stiles, su dedo buscando el agujero del chico.-Te has preparado antes, ¿No es así? ¿O debo prepararte?.-Cuestiona, su dedo rodeando el borde de su agujero.

-Tuve que poner dos dedos allí, Der, me sentía muy vacía.-Forma un puchero con sus labios.-Mi coño estaba tan mojado y tú no podías atenderme, así que fui al baño y..¡Mierda!.-Gime bajo, el dedo de Derek ingresando al agujero de Stiles con lentitud. Es mas grueso que sus dedos y se siente aún mejor, por lo que Stilinski presiona sus manos en los hombros del morocho, mordiendo su labio para no gritar.

-¿Otro más cariño, crees que entre?.-Murmura el oji-verde contra su oído, mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja luego. Baja sus labios hacia el cuello del hombre, paseando su lengua por la pálida longitud y repartiendo un par de besos allí. Stiles solo puede gemir, asintiendo ante la pregunta que le había hecho Hale. Desliza un segundo dedo en el agujero del chico y éste suelta un grito, sorprendido debido a que los besos y la lengua de Hale en su cuello lo habían estado distrayendo. Pronto el morocho comienza a follarlo con sus dedos, lento y profundo, buscando la próstata del joven. 

-V...voy a correrme, Der. Para, no...-Suelta un chillido, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás y respirando con rapidez mientras su cuerpo se sacude un poco debido al orgasmo, su semen manchando un poco de su falda y a Derek.-Mierda, lo siento, no quería.-Deja de hablar cuando sus ojos se encuentran con la sonrisa en el rostro de Derek, Stiles, por su parte hace otro puchero. 

-No me estoy burlando, cariño. Sabes que amo que vengas más de una vez, me encanta comer tu coño húmedo todas las veces que sea posible. Además, te ves tan bonita mientras te corres, gimiendo mi nombre como una putita.-Sonríe de forma lobuna antes de atacar nuevamente los labios del chico, quien se encarga de tomar la polla de Hale entre sus cuerpos. Derek gime entre el beso, sintiendo que va a correrse pronto debido a la mamada previa. 

Stiles se aparta del beso con una sonrisa tirando de sus labios. Gira su cuerpo, quedando a espaldas del joven, y estira su cuerpo hasta que su torso queda posado sobre el escritorio de la clase. Aparta con su mano la ropa interior roja, ofreciendo un poco más su trasero hacia Derek.-¿Ves, Der? Eso es lo que provocas, mi coño mojado siempre que te veo.-Murmura el oji-marrón, girando su rostro para poder verlo.

-Tan bonita, cariño.-Derek acerca su pene hacia la entrada de Stiles, acariciando y presionando contra éste. El castaño suelta un quejido, moviendo su trasero en busca de la polla de su acompañante.-¿Lo quieres bebé? ¿Quieres que te llene tu coñito con mi semen?.-Murmura ingresando la cabeza de su polla al agujero del castaño y retirándola luego. 

-Sí, por favor, por favor, follame.-Solloza mientras sigue moviendo su trasero y sube un poco mas su falda.-Necesito tanto tu polla, Der. Mi coño la necesita.

Derek sonríe, dando la primer embestida. Ingresa su polla de una sola vez, cuidando de no lastimarlo. Escucha a Stilinski gemir con fuerza mientras sus manos se agarran del escritorio, para mantener un poco el control. Las manos de Derek, por otra parte, viajan hacia la cintura del oji-marrón, acercándolo un poco más hasta que siente el trasero del chico contra su pelvis.-¿Así, cariño?.-Comenta. 

-Sí, si. Así.-Contesta entre gemidos el chico.-Muévete, por favor.-Pide y Hale obedece. comenzando con embestidas rápidas contra el agujero del chico. Lo único que se escucha en la habitación es el ruido de piel contra piel y los gemidos, que inundan el lugar. Deben apresurarse si no quieren que nadie los encuentre, debido a que el receso comienza en menos de quince minutos. 

Derek desliza una de sus manos hacia adelante por el cuerpo de Stilinski, tomando la polla del chico. Comienza a acariciarla, con movimientos suaves pero presionando un poco mas su agarre cuando se desliza hacia la cabeza de la polla.-Mierda, ¡Mierda! voy a...deja de hacer eso si no quieres que me corra, idiota.-Se queja Stiles, luciendo como un completo desastre mientras el cabello de la peluca cubre un poco su rostro, el cual está enrojecido. A Derek le encanta cuando luce de esta forma, tan sexi y tierno. Las embestidas son un poco mas lentas ahora pero se encarga de, con la mano que no está masturbando el pene del chico, intentar elevar un poco más el cuerpo de éste. Logra cambiar de angulo, golpeando la próstata del chico un par de embestidas después. 

El agujero del castaño reacciona, presionando la polla de Derek mientras el orgasmo recorre al chico. El oji-verde cierra sus ojos y gime, sabiendo que esta al borde. Suelta la polla del oji-marrón y vuelve a tomar la cadera del chico, embistiéndolo con mayor rapidez a través del orgasmo. Se corre segundos después, escuchando el timbre del receso sonar. Ambos ríen mientras acomodan su ropa, besándose de vez en cuando.

Antes de salir de la habitación, Stiles se acerca nuevamente a Derek.-¿Follamos luego mientras vemos una película?.-Sonríe con amplitud y Derek rueda sus ojos con cariño antes de besar la nariz del joven.

-Claro bebé.

-Genial.-Los ojos del chico recorren el cuerpo del morocho, una sonrisa divertida tirando de sus labios antes de acercar su rostro hacia el oído de Derek.-Oh, y Der...espero que tengas una remera de repuesto aquí o verán la mancha de semen que tienes allí.-Besa de forma rápida antes de alejarse con una risita, dirigiéndose hacia la salida.-¡Te quiero, guapo!.-Exclama y cierra la puerta, dejando a Derek atonito. Baja su mirada hacia su remera y, sí, una maldita mancha de semen.

-Mierda.


End file.
